April's Two Love Fools
by Jyranda
Summary: What would happen if Mamoru was to stubborn to admit how he feels for Usagi and she to afraid to let him know how she felt? What if Motoki and the girls got involved, just what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

April's two love fools (Part 1)

AN: Here is a multi chapter work from me. As usual, I'll be using the Japanese name for the story. Also, Mamoru and Motoki are 18 and Usagi is 15 going 16 just like the rest of the senshi. This story is also a first season romance, before they knew of their past.

This is part 1 of the story with a total of 6 chapters. This is an old work of fiction of mine, so I need to correct a few things but should have another chapter out in the coming days if not by next week-end.

Now, I do NOT own SM, nor do I claim to. This is a story from a fan for fans. Sailor Moon and all its character are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Legend:

Items in / / are info to know the day, time, location, ect.

. o O ( ) are used to indicate what someone is thinking

" " are used to indicate speech

( ) indicates my author comments if needed.

With this all said, I leave you all to the story and hope you enjoy it.

And now.. on with the show.

AN 2: (Background info for the story)

What would happen if Mamoru was in love with Usagi, but was so stubborn and afraid to get hurt that he would never even consider taking the chance to let her know how he felt, to show her just how much he cares for her? What if Usagi felt the same way for him, but was so sure he wouldn't want anything to do with her, that he hated her and only lived to torture her day in and day out?

What if Motoki knew that his best friend was in love with Usagi and was tired of seeing this foolish game go on? What would he do? What if the girls (Ami, Minako, Makoto & Rei) all thought that Usagi hated Mamoru and decided to use that against there friend Usagi in a game of Truth or Dare? Well this is the basis of my story... which takes place in April, which is the season of spring... hence: April's two love fools.

* * *

/Crown Game Center - April 14th - 3:30 pm/

A dark hair young man was sitting at a booth, glancing at his watch every two minute, this gesture not going unnoticed by the blond hair male standing slightly to his right. . o O (He's doing it again, checking his watch to see how long till she comes running in. I just wish he would stop this silly game and just tell her how he really feels. Mamoru why on earth do you have to be so stubborn? ) Sighing, Motoki shrugs and pastes on a smile as he walks over to his friend's booth, sitting down in front of him. "Hey Mamoru, what are you up to today?"

Mamoru looks up from his watch, as discreetly as one can and smiles as he notices his pal, that is, until he sees this certain look in his eyes yet again. . o O (Oh great, he must have seen me keeping track of time…) Glancing slightly away he says, "Hey Motoki, not much. I'm just taking a small break before I go hit the books again… you know with physics and biology finals coming up soon, if I want to keep my scholarship I need to study for them." Looking back at his friend, he says "What about you, did you start studying those test yet?"

Motoki rolls his eyes at Mamoru's excuse. . o O (He really needs to get some new stuff. Why won't he admit it, he's just here to see Usagi when she comes in, insult her and then leave happy that he got too talked to her even for a moment. ) Looking back he nods and says, "Yeah, I started studying last week... I should get a A or B+ at the very least on it, unless I can manage to get a few more hours of studying in before them in between work and spending time with Reika."

All of a sudden the doors of the game center slid open and in walked a bunch of high school students all cheerful that the school day is finally over. Instinctively, Mamoru's head turns and he starts to scan the crowd for one particular girl with a distinctive hairstyle, seeing her he smiles and stares at her, completely forgetting that his friend is sitting in front of him and still talking to him.

Motoki notices Mamoru and shakes his head. . o O (This is totally ridiculous, why does he have to be so stubborn?) Smirking, he gets up and casually walks over to Usagi. Reaching his destination next to the petite blond, he says, "Konnichiwa Usagi-chan, came to try to beat your best score at Sailor V again?"

As soon as she entered the game center, Usagi quickly scanned the room to find that particular guy she liked. None of her friends knew of this guy… or at least of her feelings for him. They were all so sure she only went to the game center to visit that cutie, Motoki as well as to play the latest video games. . o O (If only they knew, I would never hear the end of it... and if he ever found out he would tease me about this to no avail.) Hearing her name she turns around to notice Motoki and smiles, slightly disappointed. "Hiya Motoki... Yes I came to beat that score of mine... a girl does have to protect her interest, you know?" She winked at him and walked casually to a free Sailor V game station and popped in a coin. Not even a second later, a voice from behind her says in its usual sarcastic tone, "Well well well... look who's here, Odango Atama herself. I see you came here again to dull your brain again."

Mamoru, who saw his best friend walk up so casually to Usagi, felt his jealousy boil over. . o O (Why does he have to be so nice to her? He knows very well that she has this huge crush on him and he has to play on it, doesn't he? ) Biting back his envy he got up and walked over to Usagi, anything to get a closer look at his blond hair angel. Before he knew it, his mouth was moving on its own accord; yet again he was throwing another list of insults to her. . o O (Baka Mamoru, no wonder she hates you… can't you just say something nice to her, just once? Oh well, at least I get to talk to her and that's all that matters. )

Sweat drops pearls upon Motoki's forehead as he listed to Mamoru, resisting the urge to hit his buddy over the head with a very very heavy object. . o O (Oh for... this guy is really hopeless. Why does he have to insult her every single time he sees her? ) Glaring at his friend he goes off to make some change for a few customer, keeping an eye on his best friend and the one that unknowingly holds Mamoru's heart in the palm of her hand.

Usagi almost jumped up in joy as she heard Mamoru's voice. . o O (He's here, he's here!) Pushing back the whirling sensation forming in her stomach she turns around very slowly, putting her best 'I'm going to kill you' look that she had learned to master ever since she discovered that she was in love with Mamoru. "The name is Usagi... U-SA-GI! You're the one who's got a dull brain if you can't remember a simple name like that!" She twists around her face flushing, more with shyness then anger, but no one can tell the difference. As she starts to furiously play the game, from time to time she steels a quick glance at him from the corner of her eye. . o O (Why does he have to be such a jerk... a handsome, totally awesome, jerk!)

Mamoru can't help but smirk, seeing her face, hearing her voice when she talked to him... even if it's nothing positive, always cheers up his day and makes his existence worth while. . o O (So beautiful... so lovely. Oh my angel, of course I know your name, you're Usako, my Usako, my Odango Atama. ) He gives her his best quirky smile as he moves closer to her, glancing over her shoulder at the video screen, he says in his most controlled voice, "Oh I know your name alright, you're Odango Atama who loves to dull her brain out on video games." With that he grins even more, glad that she doesn't see his face from this angle as a light of mischief plays into his eyes.

Motoki smirks almost evilly. . o O (Alright Mamoru, you want to play games with her, then let's play games.) Walking by, he 'accidentally' bumps into Mamoru and continues along his way, glancing over to the two.

Usagi is about to reply to Mamoru for his words, enjoying it greatly since it gives her the opportunity to talk to him yet again… However, faith, in the name of Motoki happens and all of a sudden she feels Mamoru's body closer to her. A blush covers her cheek as she slowly turns her head to look toward Mamoru who quickly looks away and glares at Motoki. . o O (Is... is that a blush I see on his cheeks? Nah, Mamo-chan would never blush. )

Mamoru curses as his body is pressed against Usagi, even though his heart and soul rejoice at this unexpected event. He feels the heat creeping upon his cheeks as he notices Usagi looking straight at him. Taking control of his senses, restraining the urge to wrap her in his arms and stealing a kiss from her cherry red lips, he slowly stands up straight and quickly states "G..go..gomen Odango, someone pushed me." He finally decides to change his passion for the angelic young girl by his side to fury which he directs it to his so called buddy. . o O (That wasn't an accident, now was it Motoki?)

Motoki flashes a victory grin in Mamoru's direction before turning back and whistling innocently. . o O (Got you Mamoru, now you won't be able to tell me that you don't care about her.) Making his way back to the storage area, Motoki settles himself behind the two way mirror so that he can keep an eye on things, well more on Mamoru and Usagi. From his vantage point, he could not but notice just how Usagi was looking at the dark hair man by her side, the smile on his face widening even more. . o O (Well I'll be. I think she may actually like him... I wonder if she's in love with him or if she could fall in love with him if he started acting like a normal and decent human being? )

Mamoru started to back away from Usagi, reluctantly, turning his back to her as he made his way out of the center as rapidly as he could without running. Passerby could notice the faint blush upon his cheeks which were not only still present but creeping higher as he made his way out. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his thick ebony colored hair. . o O (That Motoki... I don't know if I should kill him or thank him for that stunt... oh Usako, it took all my control not to just sweep you into my arms and kiss you right there. ) Opening his eyes, he glances at the doors a last time before starting what felt to him like a long walk back to his apartment, never noticing the blonde hair girl glimpsing at him from within the crown center.

Usagi watched silently as Mamoru left the arcade, her eyes not concealing her sentiments as she felts sadness sneak into her very soul. . o O (Oh Mamo-chan, you look so sad. I just wish I wasn't such a klutz and ditz... maybe then you would want something to do with me. ) Turning back to the video game, positive that she had lost her quarter, she never expected to see the blond hair employee staring back at her. Motoki had made his way quietly to Usagi's side after Mamoru's departure and was watching the young girl. Usagi swiftly, afraid that he may realize that she did not 'hate' Mamoru like she let on, changed the subject and stated. "Oh hi Motoki-san... Do you have any change? I kind of ran out..."

Motoki nodded as he pasted one of his million yen smile upon his face, giving her the change, knowing full well that it was no more then just a false pretense to change the issue at hand. As he observed Usagi, he could not help but notice that her mind was elsewhere. Usually the golden haired child was a whiz at these games but at the moment, she couldn't even get past level 1. Peeking out the window he smiles. . o O (Alright Mamoru, we'll see just how stubborn you really are.) He walked back to the counter and starts to clear a few of the empty dishes left by customers, his mind hard at work as well.

Usagi finally gave up on trying to play the game, she glanced up at the clock and screamed, "Oh no! I'm going to be late! Oh why does time have to go by so fast?" Rapidly, she grabbed her school bag and dashed out the center, running all the way home to change.

/Tsukino Residence - 4:30pm/

Ikuko glanced at the clock and shook her head. . o O (That girl is always late... ) Giggling softly, she says to herself, "She definitely is her father's daughter." Returning her attention to her task before her, she continued to chop the vegetables as she readied supper for the family when all of a sudden she heard the all too familiar voice of her offspring and her usual after school speech when ever she got home late… which in her case was every night.

Usagi dashed thru the house, heading straight for the kitchen. "I'msorrymomI'mlatebutIwasatthearcadeandkindoflosttrackoftime!" Taking a deep breath, calming her throbbing heart, she asked, "What's for supper?" Standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, she could not help but to smile as her mother continued to work away on preparing supper.

Ikuko giggled inwardly and said in a stern voice, "Usagi how many times do I have to tell you… You need to breathe when you talk. Now go up stair to change and wash up for supper. It should be ready in a few minutes. We are having some curry chicken tonight." All she heard was a "k'mom" and the footstep of her daughter running up to her room upstairs.

/Tsukino Residence - 6pm/

Supper was finish and Usagi was tending to her chores as she helped her mom do the dishes as they chatted. Usagi, in her cheerful voice said, "Oh mom, I'll be staying over at Minako's tonight. Me and the girls are having a slumber party, k?" She finished drying the plates and placed them in a neat pile as she peeked at the clock. "Ack! 6 o'clock already? I have to be at Mina's in thirty minute... and if I'm late Rei will kill me this time!" With that she rushed out of the kitchen and right up to her room to pack all her essential for the night ahead.

Ikuko chuckles softly, shaking her head and placing the dishes away. . o O (That girl is so full of energy, good thing too cause with her being always late, she needs it to run all those distances in record speed. She really should join up for the track team at school, I'm sure she would be excellent on those 100 yard races.)

/Sakura Lane - 6:20 pm/

Twenty minutes afterward, Usagi, carrying a large pink bag rushed out of the room saying goodbye to her family as she started to head over to Minako's place, whistling contentedly. As she rounded the next corner she bumped into someone and quickly started to apologize. "Gomen… I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." She glances up, only to notice a pair of midnight blue eyes looking back straight at her. She could feel the warmth slithering up her cheeks as she started to blush. Somehow she managed to keep it under control as she steadied herself and her voice, saying coolly "Oh, it's you... honestly, do you always have to be in my way when I'm going somewhere?" Without waiting for his reply, Usagi started to walk past him, all the while feeling her heart racing nervously within her chest at each step she took.

Mamoru had gone out for a walk, trying to clear his mind and hoping that maybe be he would be able to study. Since he had left the game center, he just couldn't get Usagi out of his head. Sure, he always did think of her, but right now he couldn't help but reflect about her, how her azure blue eyes sparkled whenever she laughed, how red her face would get when she was angry, how adorable she was at whatever she did... even that silly tongue war she usually had with Rei and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't help but to reminisce about the heavenly scent of her shampoo that he got a whiff of whenever he collided with her. Just as he rounded the corner he ran into someone, he was about to holler at them since they had dragged him out of his reverie. He was unable to utter a single syllable, there she was, his angel, his hope and dreams all wrapped up into a tiny frame. Before she could look up at his face, he put on his 'I'm annoyed' expression and gazed at her, admiring and memorizing each and every little aspect about her that he could see and hear. . o O (Oh Usako, you are so gorgeous. I wish you could love a jerk like me, but I would never deserve an angel like you. ) Tilting his head, he smiled slightly and retorted, "I think it's more like you're always in my way, Odango brain." He noticed her pass him by and walking away, causing him to grimace. . o O (No... don't leave yet Usako... stay for a while… Just another minute or two. ) Panic washed over him, Mamoru swiftly turned around and fell into step along side Usagi as he started to have a discussion with her. "So? Where are you off to with that bag of yours? Let me guess, you got detention for the weekend?

Usagi couldn't believe it, he was walking with her, talking to her... even though it was mainly insults, still it was better then nothing. Closing her eyes, breathing in deeply as she attempted to calm the butterflies that were busy doing triple summersault in her stomach, an action that failed as her senses where overwhelmed by the sweet smell of his cologne. Sighing inwardly, she managed to speak softly and reply to his comment "Well for your information, Mamoru, I'm going over to Minako's to spend the night since me and my friends are going to have a slumber party. What about you? Shouldn't you be out with your girlfriend?" That last word almost had gotten stuck in her throat, the thought of another girl being in his arms, kissing him and him her, made her feel ill. She had to keep her composure since she couldn't risk him finding out just how much she actually cared for him. What she heard made her stop and stare at the dark haired man by her side, stunned at his reaction as she heard him chuckle. . o O (He's laughing?! What's so funny? ) A confused look crossed her delicate feature, replaying the words in her head in an attempt to figure out just what she said that would cause such a reaction.

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh. . o O (She thinks I have a girlfriend? Oh Usako, how can I date anyone when all I want is to hold you in my arms and kiss you? ) After a few seconds he noticed that she had stopped and was staring at him. It was a totally adorable sight to him, even more when he saw the confusion filling her amazing sapphire blue eyes. The smile that found it's way upon his feature revealed his inner joy of the moment as he stated, glancing up at the stardust sky, "Who said I have a girlfriend.. Odango?" Glancing back at the golden haired angel, taking quick notice of the red hue upon her cheek and a certain glimmer in her eyes… could it be? Did he see what he thinks he saw? Could it be a glimmer of hope that materialized into her eyes? However it was but a faint glimpse and it had disappeared as quickly as he had seen it, now he was the one bewildered, but he didn't show it.

Blushing she replies, "Oh... I was positive that you had one. Gomen, I didn't mean to pry into your life or anything." She glanced downward for a split second, pushing back the whirling sensations playing tug a war inside of her stomach and managed not to scream out in joy at this little bit of news. . o O (He doesn't have a girlfriend... this is too good to be true.) Looking back at Mamoru, a smile forming on her face as new hope filled her heart "Well it's not that I'm not enjoying your company... like I ever do... but I have to go or Rei will kill me." A glance at her watch caused her to let out a startled yelp as she continued to say "Oh no! Rei will definitely kill and nag me all night long, I'm way late!" She quickly waved at her companion as she dashed past Mamoru, her long legs pushing her toward her destination for the evening.

Mamoru stared at Usagi as she left, a sad look crossing his visage as he sighed. Half whispering, mainly to himself and the moon, "Good bye Usako... I love you." Knowing that it would be best for him to go back home, he turned himself around and started on his way back to the park when he noticed a blond hair man in front of him. A sudden feeling of dread filled him, the look on the young man's face didn't bode well for him and he knew it. Motoki's arm were crossed over his chest, a victorious smile was plastered on his face and Mamoru knew right then and there that he would not be hearing the end of this anytime soon… yes this would indeed be a very long night.

/Aino Residence - 6:40 pm/

"That Odango brain is always late! Honestly, we should tell her to meet us at some place 30 minute before the usual time!" Rei, fairly annoyed, sat with her legs crossed on the floor in Minako's bedroom, unhappy at Usagi's tardiness... that and cause she was starting to get worried. As always, whenever anyone was tardy she could not stop herself from imaging dire scenarios. However this was Usagi we were talking about and she was after all her dearest friend, so she tended to get irritated at her to hide her feelings.

Minako giggled cheerfully, "Oh Rei-chan, calm down. We are talking about Usagi here, she's always late. Imagine what life would be like if she were always on time… it would be sooooooo boring!" She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up as she made her way to her bedroom window, staring outside at the street. "Beside, she probably had to do something at home or was arguing with her brother before she left and as usual she just lost track of time."

Makoto grinned and looked up from the bride magazine she was reading, well more admiring the wedding dresses and the handsome groom then paying any attention to the articles. Often she would daydream that she was the bride in the magazine. "Or maybe she was arguing with that guy, Chiba Mamoru. I swear, last time I saw those two fight I was sure Usagi would rip Mamoru's head off right then and there!"

Peeking barely above her physics book, Ami said in her intellectual tone, though she grinned, "Now Makoto, you know that it's impossible to rip someone's head off considering that it would take enormous strength or at least something very sharp to cut through..." She was interrupted by 3 voices all yelling, in a hopeless tone, "AMI!" Giggling softly, she returned her attention to her book and shyly replied "Gomen..."

Rei was rapidly running out of patience and got up saying she would go look for Usagi. As she opened the door Usagi collided right into the dark haired priestess. All she heard was the overly cheerful blonde saying, "Sorry I'm late guys, but I ran into that... OOOOFS!" Sighing inwardly Rei looked fiercely at Usagi, waiting for her to get up and off of her.

Nervously, Usagi stood up and helped Rei to stand, all the while the other three girls where snickering frantically in the room. "Gomen Rei-chan, I was kind of in a hurry to get here... Are you alright?"

Rei grumbled as she got up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Yes, I'm fine.. Considering I just got run over by Tornado Usagi again... I wonder how Mamoru has managed to survived all those time you ran into him at full speed. Honestly, you should really learn to watch where you're going." Though her words were unkind, a small smile flickered on the side of her mouth as she felt relief that her friend was finally here and that she was safe.

Turning around, the blond girl scanned the room to find a spot to put her things away, at the same time hiding the blush at the mention of Mamoru and her usual meetings in the streets of Juuban. Placing her bag upon the ground she says, "Well he is the reason why I am late, I ran into him… again." . o O (You know, there are times when I wonder if he doesn't do that on purpose) "So what is on the agenda for tonight?" Plopping down on one of the cushions on the floor she looked at each of her friends as the girls gleefully started to tell her all of what they had planned for the evening, everyone forgetting the 'run in' accident from earlier on.

/Mamoru's Apartment - 6:50pm/

Mamoru stepped into his apartment, Motoki right on his heel. Neither had spoken a word as they had met and Motoki just followed Mamoru, all the time snickering to himself. Mamoru swallowed hard again, tossing his green jacket over the chair and said, in his most casual voice, "Want something to drink?" Not waiting for a reply, he quickly rushed to the kitchen to get something for his dry throat as well as to get away from Motoki. . o O (I don't like that grin of his... He is up to something and I'm not sure I'll like it. I wonder if I could get out of here without him noticing. ) A quick survey of the room revealed that that plan would not work as he had no window or way out of the room except through the living room where Motoki was waiting for him. . o O (Great, this is just great!) Grabbing a bottle of pop and empty glasses, he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Motoki was. . o O (Out of the water, right into the fire…)

Grabbing the pop and glasses from Mamoru, Motoki made quick work to serving himself and his pal a drink. Handing the glass back to Mamoru, he made his way to a chair and sat down and observed his life long chum. Taking a sip from his glass, he lowered the glass from his lips as he started to speak "Well... well... well."

Mamoru winced, he didn't like that tone in Motoki's voice. It was even more exasperating then that grin of his. Sitting down on the sofa, he drank some of his cola, avoiding looking at his friend. Finally he stated, "Alright Motoki, what do you want?" Staring at his fair haired friend, he could feel the noose around his neck tighten even more then it was before and realized that he was really in for it.

Motoki grinned and tilted his head. "Mamoru, you hurt me... what makes you think I would want something?" Not even waiting for a reply he started to laugh, "Boy, you sure have it bad for her don't you?"

Mamoru scowled and looked away, saying in an unwavering voice, "I don't have it bad for anyone, Motoki-san. Now, why did you follow me home? What is it that you want?" Glaring back at his friend, he gave him a look that could kill anyone in a matter of seconds.

Motoki gulped then said, raising his hands in front of his face in defense. "Hey now, cool it Mamoru..." He started to get worried and wondered if he should get out of here and forget his master plan. However he decided that he shouldn't, after all his best friend was miserable this way and it was time that he did something to change that. Cautiously he said, "Beside, if you hurt me, I'll have to tell Usagi-chan that you are in love with her and you wouldn't want me to do that... Or would you?"

Mamoru's eyes grew wide, various emotions flashing through his eyes. Anger, frustration, shame, shyness, love, hate... all of them jumbled as he became paler by the moment. Looking down he said, in a stern tone, "I don't know what you're talking about... I don't love Usagi." He glanced up at Motoki, hoping he would buy that line, nonetheless when he saw the look on his friends feature, he only sighed in utter defeat. Sure, Motoki could be a push over at times, but when he had a goal in mind, nothing could change it and he knew it all to well.

Motoki shook his head and exhaled noisily, "Mamoru, I heard you clearly say that you loved her... beside I already knew it all along. Honestly, just the looks you give her when she's not looking or how you come in the game center each day at the same time and keep looking at your watch waiting for her to arrive, counting the seconds. I've observed that lost look in your eyes whenever she would leave in the middle of one of your many arguments. I also saw that look you gave her as well as that blush when I pushed you accidentally against her… so please don't tell me that you do not love her because we both know it's not true." Taking a deep breath, Motoki stood up and made his way to the patio window in Mamoru's living room. Slowly he continued as he gained little more confidence in himself since Mamoru had yet to kill him. "Now, since I have this nice tidbit about you, you will do exactly as I say until further notice, should you fail to do so. I'll run over to Usagi-chan and tell her that you love her... I'm sure she would love to hear that."

Blinking, Mamoru couldn't believe what he had just been told. He was sure that he was careful to keep his feelings for Usagi under check. It was hard enough for him to admit his feelings to himself and even more so to his best friend. And now there he was bragging about this and he was blackmailing him? Standing up, rage surging through him he stated clearly, "That's blackmail! You can't force me to do as you want and if you so much as pronounce one word of this to Usako I will kill you!"

Motoki took a step back, not expecting that level of anger from his friend, yet when he heard him call Usagi by the cherish name he had for her, he grinned and said as he looked back at his friend. "You'll do no such thing Mamoru. And you're right, this is blackmail. Now why don't you sit down and I'll tell you exactly what you are going to do, starting tomorrow."

Sitting down back in his chair, Motoki waited for his childhood friend to do the same. All the while, praying that Mamoru wouldn't beat the living day lights out of him. Finally Mamoru sat down, sighing in defeat as he bowed his head and grumbled, "Ok… what is it that you want me to do..."

/Minako's room - 9:20 pm/

Giggling, the girls, all sitting on the floor, continued to talk about life and boys. Most of the girls had new hairdo. Ami had her hair done up in small braids, Makoto had her hair loose and curled in ringlets, Minako had hers in long braid that was looped around her head and hair, Usagi had still her odango's but her ponytails were now braids and as for Rei, who had lost a bet, she was stuck in an odango look like Usagi, though the ponytail weren't nearly half as long as Usagi's.

Grabbing a handful of popcorn, eating it a kernel at a time, Makoto asked "So, what's next on the agenda?" Watching the other girls as she waited for a reply. Minako was the one fastest to reply as she giggled, "I know... let's play truth or dare!" Not waiting for a reply, Minako glanced around and continued. "Ami, you go first... truth or dare?"

Ami looked apprehensively at Minako, not to thrill that the girls had hidden her books, yet she was having a good time and was glad about it. Smiling she says, in a thoughtful tone, "I'll take truth."

Minako pouted slightly as she scratched her head, then a mischievous look crossed her delicate features, "Ok… Ami, tell us, in 20 words or less, how you feel about Urawa!"

Ami blushed as she looked down, examining her fingers as if they would hold the answer. She was definitely embarrassed. Looking up, she became aware of all the girls staring at her with there curiosity piqued. "Well I think he's really sweet and kind and nice and intelligent... so I guess I like him." In a shyer voice she added, "A lot."

All the girls clapped and giggled happily, all the while cheering, "Ami and Urawa… sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I..." They were all interrupted as Ami begged for them to stop as her hands covered her blushing face. In fact, she looked quite odd with a red face, blue hair and eyes. The group grinned and looked at their friend as Minako stated "Ok Ami, you chose who's next and ask them the same question."

Ami nodded, relief filling her as she was finally out of the center of attention. Looking at each of her friend, examining each one as they attempted to avoid the gaze of the blue haired girl. Resting her eyes on the brunette, she said, "Ok Makoto... truth or dare?" Makoto simply replied, "are." She continued to munch on a cookie, trying to get some before Usagi got a chance to finish the plate. Nodding, Ami thought for a moment and said, "Ok, I dare you to... I know… I dare you to finish eating 10 cookies before Usagi-chan!"

Ami, Rei and Minako laughed out loud at the dare. Usagi looked over at Makoto and grinned, shrugging. Makoto blinked and shrugged as she gave 10 cookies to Usagi and 10 for herself then looked up at Ami. Grinning slightly she says, "Ok, but if I die chocking you remember to call 911."

The group laughed as Ami started the count down, "Ok… 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1... Go!" All you could see was Usagi and Makoto eating the cookies at a fast pace, Usagi got done in under 2 minutes while Makoto was still on her fourth cookie. Sighing in defeat, she stated with a slight pout on her face, "No fair! You stuck me against with the human vacuum!" The girls laughed in unison as Usagi yelled out, "Am not!"

Makoto grinned and said, rubbing her hands together, "Ok… now my turn!" She looked around and decided to choose the priestess. "Alright, Rei-chan... truth or dare." Rei simply said, "Truth." Nodding, Makoto said, "Alrighty, this one is easy. Rei, who do you like the most... Mamoru or Yuuichirou.. And tell us why."

Usagi glared at Makoto then Rei as she heard Mamoru's name. . o O ( She better not have a crush on Mamoru... or even attempt to go after him... he's mine! Mine? Since when has he been mine? ) She sat quietly, debating the issue in her mind, her attention diverted as she tried to calm her inner feelings for the man who had captured her heart.

Rei gulped and wasn't expecting this. . o O (Well Mamoru is handsome, but Yuuichirou has this thing about him. He's sweet and caring and loving and he seems to worship the ground I walk on…) after a minute she says, "I guess it's Yuuichirou..." She blushed as she went on with her explanation, "Probably since he worship the ground I walk on, though Mamoru is a hunk!" Happy that her answer settled the round, she turned to look over to the girl sitting to her left, "Ok… my turn. Usagi!"

Snapping out of her reverie, Usagi glanced at Rei, as worry started to find its way into her mind. She could see a look in Rei's eyes. o O (Uh oh.. I'm in for it, aren't I? ) Gulping she said, "Yes Rei-chan?" All she heard was Rei say, in a semi-annoyed / semi-playful tone, "Truth or dare?" Thinking for a few moments, Usagi said, "Truth..." Noticing the grin that got on Rei's face, she said, "No… dare!"

Rei said, "To late, you chose truth… let's see... I know. How do you really feel about Mamoru-kun?" Grinning she noticed Usagi's expression. o O (Ooooooh.. I think she likes that guy more then she lets on… this could be useful. She looks like a deer about to be hit by a car. )

Usagi blinked, she couldn't believe, out of all the questions she could have picked, she just had to choose that one. Trying to think of a way out she says, "Hey! I said I wanted the dare so give it to me!" She pouted and turned her head away from her friends. . o O (Anything to avoid that question. Else I will never hear the end of it!)

Rei looked at the others and noticed Minako who had this look in her eyes. Nodding in understanding, Rei said, "Minako, do you think we could change it to a dare… I mean, would it be fair?" Minako attempting to be serious closed her eyes and tapped her index finger on her chin as she hummed for a few seconds. "Well she would have to take a double dare..." Usagi looked up, worried and examined the girls. Ami and Makoto seemed a little confused. However Rei and Minako had the same look in their eyes and Usagi could only swallow hard and started to think that the answer to the question could be easier then what Rei and Minako would come up with for her.

Rei nodded in agreement with Minako, "Sure… since it's a double dare... Ami, Makoto and Minako come and help me think one up." The four girls all huddled into a corner of the room and started to talk about it, snickering at what they were going to plan. Meanwhile, Usagi sat across the room thinking that she was in for it and that this was going to be a very long night indeed.

To be continued!

* * *

AN: Ok, I know some of you may hate me for this, but I figured this was the best way to get you all to come back and read the next chapter. So for now you are to try and figure out what Motoki will be blackmailing Mamoru into doing and what the double dare for Usagi will be. Have fun! And feel free to let me know what you think.

- Jy


	2. Chapter 2

April's two love fools (Part 2)

AN: Hi everyone, here is part 2 of April's two love fools. Thanks for all the comments I have gotten so far, they are really appreciated. The names are still in Japanese, Mamoru and Motoki are 18 and the girls are 15 heading to 16. It's still a first season romance, before they knew of their past.

Now, I do NOT own SM, nor do I claim to. This is a story from a fan for fans. Sailor Moon and all its character are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Legend:

Items in / / are info to know the day, time, location, etc.

. o O ( ) are used to indicate what someone is thinking

" " are used to indicate speech

( ) indicates my author comments if needed.

With this all said, I leave you all to the story and hope you enjoy it.

And now… on with the show.

--

AN 2: (Flashback - reminder)

In part 1, Mamoru was caught 'red handed' so to speak by Motoki when he admitted his love for Usagi. Now Motoki is blackmailing him with this tidbit of information. Now just what does Motoki have in mind for poor Mamoru? Does it have anything to do with Usagi-chan?

Usagi, on her end is stuck in a double dare, waiting for the dreadful threat to be tossed her way by her 4 friends who are all thinking one up for her. Just how bad of a double dare will it be?

--

/Mamoru's apartment - 10 pm (14th of April - same day)/

Mamoru gasped, surely his friend wasn't serious about this, he couldn't be. Glancing at Motoki he said, his eyes pleading while his features slowly became as white as the first winter snow. "Motoki-san... please, you can't be serious... I can't do that... you know I can't!" Looking downward, a dejected expression crossed his face as he sighed and begged softly, "Please Motoki, anything but that..."

Motoki really felt bad for his best friend, he wanted to drop the whole blackmail deal, but he knew that it would be in his best interest in the long run. . o O ( I just hope he won't kill me, beside I'm positive I'm right about all of this… at least I pray that I am. ) Smiling he says, in a encouraging, yet firm, tone of voice "Mamoru-san, you have two choices, either you do as I have asked…. or I will tell Usagi-chan about how you truly feel about her. The choice is yours."

Mamoru glimpsed in his 'so called' best friend direction, searching and hoping to find something to say to him that could help in making Motoki change his mind about all of this. However, as his luck would have it, all he could see was the determined expression on his friends face. Of course, he would love for Usagi to know how he truly felt about her, especially if there was a slight chance that she would feel the same. This young, gorgeous woman, care for the likes of him? Would that even be a remote possibility? More importantly, could he really risk his heart like that? It was not something that he wanted to try, especially not this way. His head bowed slightly in acknowledgement, his dark blue eyes now staring at the sky outside as he spoke mournfully, admitting to himself that he had been cornered into this situation. "Alright, you win... but should I ever get the chance, I promise you… I will get back at you Motoki."

Standing, Mamoru looked away from the window and staring straight at the door as he made his way towards it, stating without a trace of emotion in his voice, "Now, if you do not mind, I need to get some sleep." His hand gripped the door handle firmly, steeling himself from loosing his patience as he hated being cornered into a situation that he had little control over all the while, waiting for Motoki to joined him. As his friend left, he shut the door and leaned against it, supporting himself with it. Running his fingers through his hair, he breathed deeply before pushing himself off the door and making his way to his bedroom. After a quick change into his night time attire, an old pair of sweat pants and sleeveless t-shirt, he sat on the edge of his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he started to lay out the groundwork for the day to come in his mind. After a few moments he let himself fall backwards, his arms spreading across his bed as his head rolled back just enough so that he could gaze outside his window. Azure blue eyes scanned the sky, in search for the one thing that always seemed to be able to soothe his trouble soul. Finding it, a peaceful smile crossed his feature as he allowed himself to bask in the glow of the silver moon that was up in the sky and that seemed to be encouraging him silently. . o O (I wonder what will happen tomorrow if I do go along with this. ) Yawning, his eyes drifted close as sleep slowly found him, his mind working away all the scenarios and sent through his dreams the images of what tomorrow may bring forth into his life.

/Minako's bedroom - 9:55pm/

Usagi's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she stared, mouth wide open in pure shock, at each of her friends. Surely, they were kidding, surely they didn't expect her to do this, right? But seeing the unwavering expression upon their face she stuttered out, "Come on guys... you... you can't be serious, right? This is just a joke, right? Surely you don't expect me to do this for real, right?" She looked at each of them, one by one, her eyes pleading, begging for them to reconsider. However, all she got in return was four voices saying in total unison, "Sorry Usa-chan." Rei smiled victoriously and added, "But this is your double dare and you will have to do it. To late to turn back now."

Sighing, she turned her back to them, hiding the faint blush that was crawling upon her cheeks, as she thought more about this dare and all that it would involve. Breathing deeply, Usagi's shoulder slumping forward, she nodded in silent defeat before quietly saying "Alright, you guys win... how about we get some sleep, I am kind of tired?". o O (That and I need to think about all of this...)

The girls glanced at each other for a brief moment and nodded in agreement, it was indeed getting late and the day ahead would be coming shortly. Minako, in her usual cheerful style said "Sure! Beside we have a full day plan tomorrow, right Usa-chan?" The rest of the girls chuckled as they headed toward their sleeping bags, getting ready to go to rest for the night.

Usagi smirked as she began to unroll her pink sleeping bag, her back always toward all of her friends. "Yeah, you're right Mina-chan…" More to herself, she half whispered, "Seems like I'm the one who'll have a busy day though." Faking a slight yawn, trying to divert attentions from her friends, she slipped into her sleeping bag, wondering if she could get out of this double dare, but then she considered the fact that they could just as easily ask her to do a triple dare and that could prove to be much worse. The concept that they could come up with something worst then this sent shivers through her petite frame. As she heard the click of the bedside lamp being turned off, Usagi's eyes drifted over to the window, the curtain partly open and allowing her to gaze up at the moon, it's soothing rays surrounding her like a warm blanket on a cold night. . o O (I wonder what will happen tomorrow… that is if I do go on with this.) Moments later she closed her eyes as visions slowly flowed through her mind, bringing forth images of events that the next day may bring.

/April 15th - Ayoumen Park - 10am /

Mamoru had barely slept through the night even when he had managed to drift into a deep slumber, his mind would send him more dreams of this deity with golden tresses that had captured his heart. A warm smile crossed his features as he gazed up at the sky; just a few white puffy clouds were decorating the amazing blue tint that stretched out as far as he could see. Renewed hope filled his heart as he started whistling blissfully, he had a good feeling about this day. That this would indeed be an amazing day, even if he was exhausted. Strolling through the park, he made his way to the rose garden, one of his favorite places in all of Juuban.

Settling down on a bench, Mamoru admired the rainbow of colors that the roses would take. Some where a deep red, others a faint pink or fuchsia tint and even white roses. Gazing at all the various shades, he could not help but to admit that his favorite shade was the scarlet red rose. . o O (I love this place; it's so nice, so serene, so perfect... just like you Usako.) He chuckled softly; hope had found its way into his heart over night, leaving the door to his heart ajar. He had spent some time during the night, taking into consideration this suppose blackmail from his friend. Motoki was in fact more then just a friend to him, having no family, often Mamoru would view the young man as a brother. . o O (I just hope things do work out for the

best, if it doesn't, I'll just have to beat my best friend into a pulp.) Grinning he got up and headed back to civilization, where all the noises would once again enter the tranquility and serenity the park would bring him. However, today he didn't mind it as much, his footstep light on the ground as his heart and soul both were telling him that this would be indeed a magical day for him.

/Minako's Room - 10:20 am/

The girls had been up for hours, that is, with the exception of Usagi who was still sound asleep. Little did her friends know that she had actually spent a better part of the night dreaming about Mamoru and had only fallen asleep, out of pure exhaustion, around 4 am as the moon was starting to set. While she slept blissfully, she had this serene and content expression on her face, indicating that her dreams must be quite pleasant.

Rei smirked as she looked at the blond hair girl still sound asleep, the odango's from atop her head barely keeping their shape. The four comrade all crawled and crowded around Usagi's body as Rei leaned toward them all and whispered softly, "Anyone have an idea how to wake this lazy girl up?" The raven haired priestess didn't wait long for a reply as the brunette sitting to her left raised her hand to indicate that she actually had a plan that may actually do the trick for this 'situation'. They couldn't let sleeping beauty sleep forever, waiting for her prince to come, now could they?

Makoto sniggered inwardly as she got up and walked toward the bathroom. Moments later, she came back holding four glasses full of water, handing one to each of the girls who took the hint and grinned as they glanced at one another. With her fingers, she motioned '1, 2, 3' and at that moment, they all threw the cold water at Usagi who suddenly sat up, falling quickly to her side as the sleeping back was still secured tightly around her frame. Yelling out, as her body hit the ground in a loud thump, "ACK! That's cold!" Glancing around, all Usagi saw was her four best friend rolling on the ground, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Usagi would like to say that she was mad at her friends, she should be, she had every right to be, right? . o O (To think they woke me up right in the middle of the most splendid dream ever!) Sighing she shrugged

her slender shoulder and picked up her pillow as if she wanted nothing more then to curl back up and go back to sleep… in spite of this she quickly spun around and made quick work of hitting Rei over the head with it "That's for waking me up, pyro!" Laughing, she darted away from a fuming Rei as she noticed the black haired girl, her face as red as a wild flame, pick up another pillow and go after her. Soon, the whole group was engaged in a gigantic pillow fight, feathers flying everywhere as laughter filled the room.

/Crown Cafe - 10:30 am/

Mamoru stepped inside the cafe, heading over to his usual booth to sit down. Waving a waitress over, he placed an order for a cup of black coffee. As she nodded and left to fill his order, the dark hair man quickly surveyed the room, all the while examining all of its patrons. Since it was Saturday, a lot of the high school crowd was present, unfortunately, his angel wasn't there... At least, not yet. Smiling warmly, he reminded himself that this was the girl who was late for everything. Knowing her, he wouldn't be surprised if she had overslept or got simply got distracted because she was daydreaming. As he got his cup of coffee, he looked up to thank the waitress and was slightly shocked to see Motoki standing there, his eyes showing a hint of nervousness as he examined Mamoru's expression.

Motoki had seen Mamoru walked in, slightly afraid that he was in a dreadful mood, so he thought it would be best if he kept his distance for now. . o O (I'll be lucky if he doesn't kill me for blackmailing him last night... but he does seem pretty happy today.) Cautiously, he walked over to the booth as he brought over the cup of steaming coffee and smiled at his oldest friend. "Konnichi-wa Mamoru-san, how are you today?"

Mamoru looked sternly at Motoki, though even he could not hide the glimmer of hope and happiness that was present in his eyes. In his most control and angry voice he said, "I am fine, Motoki. Was there anything else you dreamed up last night and wished to put on the list of things I am to do today?" Taking his cup, he took a long sip before looking back at his friend with a blank look in his eyes.

Motoki, seeing that he was in no immediate danger, sat down and relaxed at the opposite of the table. "Just one more thing..." Mamoru looked at him strangely, wondering what this 'new' thing could be. Winking and leaning across the table so that only Mamoru could hear him, he added, "Just have fun with it all, it won't be -that- painful, I assure you."

Mamoru couldn't help but let out a laugh. Oh sure, it wouldn't be painful… it shows that he never got into a head on collision with the blond bombshell. . o O (Easy for you to say Motoki, you've never been hit by her shoes or her tests papers… much less have her run straight into you. ) A picture popped into Mamoru's head as he remembered one of the many time he and Usagi had 'met' around a corner. He could still feel some of those black and blue bruises on his backside as he always attempt to absorb most of the shock from their collision. No matter what, he couldn't stand seeing her hurt. As promptly as the laughter erupted from him, it died down to a small chuckle as he calmed himself. "Yes, I promise… I will try my very best... but it's not me you should be worried about."

Motoki was about to find out just who Mamoru was referring to when he became aware of a group of teenage girl enter the center, grinning even more he said, "Well, there is only one way to know for certain, Mamoru. Just remember what I 'advise' you to do and everything will be fine." Standing, he made his way over to the group of young ladies and put on his -100 watt- smile that would always find a way to melt the hearts of all his groupies. "Well good morning ladies, how about you give me the pleasure of finding you a booth, as you can see we appear to be quite busy on this fine day."

Mamoru wondered what his friend meant before leaving; his eyes followed his pal to the group that appeared to have arrived just a few seconds earlier. Seeing Motoki smiling and seeming to be so at ease around all these girls, he could not help but shake his head. No wonder he always had so many tips and that more then eighty percent of the clientele was female. As Motoki moved to the side and gestured at the room to the ladies, he had to hold his breath as his gaze rested on a goddess standing not to far from the doorway. He rapidly realized that he had stopped breathing and he slowly exhaled as he wondered if he should actually go through with all of this. . o O (She'll probably just laugh at me, mock me and tease me about this forever.) Yet, a deeper part of his soul countered swiftly. . o O (No she won't Mamoru, you know very well that she is the last person to laugh at others... stop being so negative and go over there or you will forever regret it. ) Groaning faintly, he glanced at his coffee, using that as his justification not to get up right away. He also needed to give himself time to calm his nerves and hopefully gather the courage he needed to face this entrancing female who had managed, without even trying, to capture his heart.

Usagi smiled warmly as she greeted Motoki, though her blue orbs glimpsed past the tall charming man before her and become aware of the handsome male sitting alone at a booth. Why did it always upset her to see him that way, why was it that she despised to see him in solitude? For a second, she thought she had seen him glance in her direction, no not in her general direction, straight at her. She decided to chalk that one up to her imagination; he was probably just looking at his friend Motoki. Inwardly, she was fighting an internal battle. Should she go through with the double dare or not. . o O (If only he liked me a little bit, it wouldn't be half as difficult... If he starts to make fun of me, or laugh at me… I'm not sure what I would do. I already know that he thinks I'm a total ditz and everything... oh Rei, why did you have to do this to me, why did you select this dare of all dares for me? It would have been so much easier to walk around town in my underwear for a week then this. Nevertheless, it does give me a perfect excuse to...) for the first time since last night, she found herself smiling, a true one from her heart, half listening to her friends chattering with the blond Adonis.

Rei had detected Mamoru presence when they had arrived into the café, a plan started forming into her mind. . o O (Oh this is to good to be true, Mamoru-kun is here! I hope the others don't get mad at me for this, but I'll explain things to them later if they don't figure it out by themselves. ) Sweetly, her lips curled upwards as she spoke, faking an innocent tone of voice, to their host "Motoki-kun, just get us a table for four, I'm sure Usagi has -somewhere- else that she should be at this moment. Right, Usa-chan?"

The pigtailed haired girl snapped out of her train of thoughts and looked at her dark haired friend, a dumbfounded look crossing her feature as she tried to read the priestess mind, now that it was very hard at the moment considering the events of the night before. . o O (What is she up to? Surely she doesn't want me to do this here… Right now? In front of everyone?) She sent a telepathic series of questions to Rei who seemed to catch on to it, causing the sweet smile to change into a rather disconcerting grin.

The other three girls exchanged glances and watched Rei's and Usagi's as they remained silent. Makoto quickly caught on as she detected a dark haired male across the room, nudging quickly the other two girls who smiled and nodded in agreement. Ami remained quiet and followed her friends as Minako and Makoto each grabbed one of Motoki's arms and had him escort them to their table. As they left Usagi behind, Minako said, "See you later Usa-chan." Makoto grinned and added, "Yeah, don't have -to- much fun without us." Ami only smiled at her first true friend a red hue covering her cheeks as her eyes pleaded for Usagi to forgive her for this desertion. Rei bowed her head to the side, toward Usagi and gently reminded her of what she had to do.

Usagi attempted to avoid Motoki's stare, she couldn't look at him as butterfly invaded her stomach. Never had she felt so anxious before in her life, even when she needed to take home an extremely bad test score to her mother. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep breath to regain her courage and grab it at two hands, she turned and looked at her destination. Exhaling deeply, she mumbled under her breath something about it being 'now or never' and headed toward the lone figure, sitting with his back to her. As she arrived at her target's side, she simply and quietly slid on the seat across from him, her cheeks burning as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

Shock and confusion couldn't explain what Motoki felt as he noticed the string of events that had just unfolded before him. Definitely, even he hadn't anticipated on this happening, yet when he got over his initial shock he grinned and thought that if this didn't give the last push Mamoru needed, nothing ever would. He finished escorting his four companions to a free booth and like them, all eight eyes quickly diverted toward a booth where a blond and a black hair couple sat quietly.

/Mamoru's Booth/

Mamoru had been staring at his coffee for a while; the liquid was now not only cold but bitter sweet as well. His mind was rolling thousands of scenarios a seconds as he tried to figure out on how he could approach Usagi. He was startled back to reality as he heard the sound of the fabric crinkle as someone sat in front of him. Assuming that it would naturally be Motoki, he took a sip from his cup, grimacing at the tart taste that hit his lips as he attempted to swallow it. Glancing up to look at his friend, seeking from him some advice in this delicate matter, he was shocked at the vision that was before him. Instead of a short hair man with light brown-blond hair, sat an astonishing blonde with eyes so blue that it put to shame all of the Earths' lakes and oceans. Spitting out the coffee that just wouldn't go down without a fight, he blinked and stuttered, "U…u…usagi? What are you doing here? I… I." He was lost for words, for the first time in his life he was speechless and didn't know what to think or even how to act.

Usagi couldn't help but giggled at Mamoru's reaction and expression, it was both priceless and utterly adorable. Taking a napkin, she quietly cleaned the table up. Her cheeks now covered with a deeper shade of red tint as she said delicately, "Well if you want, I can leave. You just look like you needed some company." Smiling, she lifted her head up to look straight at Mamoru, their eyes meeting for a fleeting seconds as she willed herself to look away as she motioned to where her friends were seated. "Beside, my friends kind of ditched me so they could have a table sooner and I hate to sit alone." Looking away, she continued, a hint of melancholy in her voice finding it's way into her voice even though she had tried to hide, "You don't mind, do you? I know you don't like me..." o O (In fact, I know you hate me) "… and all and I understand if you rather be by yourself. Oh what am I saying, you're probably just waiting for someone and I'll leave whenever... you just have to say the word." Her eyes had been riveted on her friends as she spoke softly to her table mate; cautiously she dared to glance back in his direction, her heart skipping a beat. Pasting on one of her most beautiful smile, she turned to face him fully as she chanted mentally. . o O (Please say I can stay, please say I can stay.)

Mamoru was in a state of shock, before him was this beautiful and amazing creature, sitting there. No talking to him. Willing his senses back to reality, he remained quiet for a few moments, simply listening to her wonderful voice as she spoke. Glancing toward the group of girls she usually hung out with, he couldn't help but frown at the mention that they had dared to -ditch- her. Her of all people, no that was simply not right. His eyes glared at the girls, as well as his friend, who were all staring in their direction. . o O (Curious group…) Looking back at the golden beauty before him, he couldn't help but frown as his heart squeezed tightly inside his chest as her took notice to the sadness that was present in her voice and even more so at her choice of words. . o O (Oh Usako, have I been such a jerk that you actually believe that I don't like you? That I don't even care? Could it be that maybe you don't really hate me after all?) Ignoring the eyes that were gawking in their direction, Mamoru smiled warmly as he pushed his cup of coffee away and said. "No… you can stay Odan... Usagi. You just kind of surprised me, I thought you were Motoki."

Had she heard right? Did she just imagine this? . o O (Did? Did he just call me Usagi and not odango or meatball head? ) She looks quizzically at Mamoru, smiling and giggling softly as she started to relax. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought. Teasingly she leaned back in her seat; arms crossed over her chest as she forced a little pout and said "What? Are you saying that I look anything like Motoki-san?"

Mamoru couldn't stop from blushing and chuckling as he noticed the adorable pout Usagi had taken, though he felt the embarrassment at that comment, he had to admit he hadn't worded his reply accurately. Rubbing the back of his head he said, "Well, no... I didn't mean it that way. It's just that usually Motoki is the one that sits with me, not you…or anyone else…so without even looking up I kind of assumed that it would have been him." Hesitating for a second, he stated abruptly, before taking a big gulp from his cup, "Besideyouaremuchcuterthenhecouldeverbe." As soon as the offensive beverage met his tongue, he mentally cursed himself and forced the now cold gooey drink down his throat in attempt not to spit it out again. This time, making sure to push the cup further away from his reach.

She couldn't help but smile tenderly at her table mate, noticing the change of tint of his facial features. . o O (He is soooo handsome when he blushes like that.) As she listened to him speak, she was startled at his choice of words. . o O (Surely he has more friends then just Motoki, I mean he is so cool, so handsome and intelligent and k…) Her train of thought was interrupted as she noticed him reach for the cup and taking a rather large gulp from it, the look on his face revealed quickly that his coffee was anything but sweet. A frown quickly crossed her facial feature as she tried, best as she could, to figure out what was the last thing he said, her brow creasing further she asked, "What was that Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru grinned and said, looking straight at Usagi. "Nothing..." Deciding it would be best to change the subject, he continued, "So I take it that if your friends hadn't ditched you that you wouldn't be sitting here with me then?" o O (I hope not, I rather enjoy your company Usako, even though I would never really admit it to you or anyone else… that is unless…) He suddenly noticed Usagi's reaction as she diverted her gaze away from him, her cheeks becoming that cheery red shade again. A nervous chuckle escaped her lips as she spoke gently "Maybe... Then again, maybe not." As she finished talking, silence filled the air around the two as she willed herself to look straight into his eyes and he into hers. For what seemed like a fleeting

moment, time seemed to stand still for the two. Mamoru got lost in the blueness of her eyes, it was like being swept into the sea, the water soothing owns pain and worries away with its melodious symphony. Never did he have the occasion or the opportunity to look into her blue orbs. Destiny had now granted him that chance, he felt like a drowning man, a very content one who had just seen a mermaid and was glad to give his life up for just a glimpse of her exceptional beauty and radiance.

Usagi couldn't resist, as she lost herself into his eyes. She felt as if her stomach was busy doing double and triple summersault, just as if she was on the roller coaster ride of her life. All her senses seemed to be overwhelmed and she felt comfortable, just like when a warm breeze would envelop you during one of those magical summer night by the beach. At each beat of her heart, she found herself being pulled deeper within his midnight blue eyes. The amazing shade of his eyes reminded her of the sky at night, when she would spend countless hours staring at the moon. For some reason, an unknown force kept her from looking away from him, she was unable to tear herself away from his intense gaze that seemed to look through her and right into her soul and yet, allowing her the very same opportunity.

/Corner Booth/

In a corner of the cafe, the girls couldn't help but giggle at the sight before them. First Usagi went there to sit with Mamoru, then he was stunned, then the next thing they were laughing and now... now they were staring into each others eyes, just like long lost lovers. Minako dreamily sighed and said, "Oh they look like the perfect couple! I wonder what they have been talking about." Suddenly, something flashed into her mind and she looked at her friends. "Hey guys, do you think that maybe Usa-chan really likes Mamoru? I mean, they are always fighting and arguing with one another… but if you look at them now..."

Makoto and Ami nodded in approval, Makoto grinning as she added. "Well, wouldn't that be surprising... but I wonder if he likes her too? I mean, usually he would have yelled at her or said something to get her mad by now, I wonder why he hasn't?" She looked at each of her friends, wondering if one could figure out this mystery.

Rei frowned slightly, she wanted Usagi to be embarrassed… well at least a little bit, I mean, that was the point of the whole dare thing, right? It wasn't meant to get her to fall in love with a hunk that she wanted for herself, right? Yet, she had to admit with Minako, they did seem to belong together. Shrugging she said, "How about we order something to eat?" She wanted to think of something else, anything else but the concept of Mamoru and Usagi being a couple. She was quite happy when all her friends agreed with her and they all turned their attention back to the table, looking over the menu prior to placing their orders.

/ Counter /

Motoki stood behind the counter, helping the waitress and his sister, Unazuki, as the crowd grew bigger, every now and then he would glance toward his two friends sitting at a booth alone. His smile increased each time he would catch a glimpse of them. However, when he noticed Usagi and Mamoru starring into each others eyes, a bubble of content silence having surrounded the two, his whole face beamed in joy at the two. His sister nudged him with her elbow as she said, "What's got you in such a cheerful mood Motoki-chan?" He simply pointed toward Mamoru and Usagi's direction and said, "Nothing, just watching two of my friends get along very very well."

Unazuki blinked as recognized Mamoru. . o O (Whoa, Mamoru has finally found himself a date? Last time Motoki had tried to set him up on a double date, he had stood the poor girl up.) Standing on tip toe, she attempted to see just who his companion was. She was stunned as she recognized the female sitting with her brothers' friend. "Wait? Isn't that..." Before she could finish, Motoki nodded and said, almost proudly, "Yup, that's Usagi-chan." Unazuki stared at her brother and said, "I thought those two hated each other? What in the world happened?" Motoki simply shrugged his shoulder, trying to act innocent as he said, "They don't seem to hate each other that much now, do they?" Not waiting for a reply, he left to head back to the kitchen to help the cooks and see how things were going in there, even though this was officially his day off, he always liked to give a hand with the family business. Zuki shook her head and sighed softly. . o O (I'm sure he must have had something to do with this, whatever it is, I sure hope it doesn't backfire.) She left the counter and headed to a booth when a raven hair girl waved her over. "Konnichi-wa, what may I get you?" Unazuki gave her best smile as she looked at each girl seated at the booth recognizing each one.

/ Corner Booth /

Makoto said, "Hi, you're Motoki's little sister, right?" Zuki giggled and nodded, her ponytail swishing back and forth. "Yes, that's me... you're all friends with Usagi-chan, right?" The group all nodded and glanced back toward Mamoru and Usagi's booth. The duo had started talking again, though both seemed to be slightly embarrassed as they were both blushing. Zuki held her notepad in her hand as she started to write down the orders as the girls acknowledged what they wanted. Grinning, Zuki closed her notepad, tucking it away in her apron as she said, "Got it, it shouldn't take to long to fill all of these out…" Pausing for a second, she nodded toward the booth across the room and continued "Say, do you guys, by any chance, know just what is up between Usagi and Mamoru-kun? I always thought those two couldn't stand one another."

Minako giggled and motioned for Unazuki to lean in closer to the group as she whispered to her all about the double dare and why Usagi was now in company of her dark haired companion. The tall waitress couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle as she received the information, shaking her head she turned and started to leave saying over her shoulder "You guys… please do remind me never to play truth or dare with any of you… ever!" With that she left for the kitchen, thinking about what was said and wondering what part her dear sweet brother had to play in all of this.

/ Mamoru and Usagi's booth /

Mamoru was actually enjoying himself, pleased that his impression that this day would be a memorable one were right on target. As the seconds went by, his mind started to erase all the -orders- that Motoki had given him the night before, allowing himself to relax and be just who he was, going with the flow instead of trying to put up barriers to protect himself. . o O (It won't really matter if I don't follow what he said to the letter, will it? So what if it does? After all, he did tell me to enjoy myself and that is exactly what I plan on doing.) Smiling, he said in his most suave voice, "How about a shake Usagi? My treat."

Usagi's eyes grew wide, like a child who received a surprise gift for no reason at all. She wasn't totally sure if she had heard what he said correctly, taking a chance that she didn't mistake his words, she grinned and nodded happily. "Sure!" Calming herself a little, her rosy pink cheek now a permanent feature of her beauty, "That's very sweet of you Mamoru... thank you." Her only reply from the tall dark and handsome man seated across from her was a wide grin, peeking into his eyes, she couldn't help but noticed a mixture of emotions she had never seen and had never expected to see in his eyes: Joy, happiness, warmth, love, hope... love? Hope? Hope for what, love for who? She wasn't sure about that, surely she was mistaken. Yet, why did her heart skipped a beat? The faint glimmer of hope that her heart was holding onto was growing bigger by each passing moments with him, the one guy who had managed to make her catch her breath whenever they were together. True most of those times they had argued, so she always thought it was no more there sheer exhaustion from their disagreements… but now they weren't arguing and were actually having a conversation and having a pleasant time at that.

Not being able to hide his joy, his lips curled into what became an everlasting smile, he motioned for the waitress to come over, ordering two triple chocolate shake. Mamoru never imagined that spending time with Usagi could be this enjoyable. He knew it would be wonderful, or so he had imagined often late at night when he was trying to fall asleep. However, never did he dream that it could be something like this; it was almost magical and surreal. For the first time in a very long time, not since his very earliest memory of his childhood with his parents, had he felt true happiness. At each passing moment shared with this angel, he found that his fears and doubts were gradually fading into oblivion. He chuckled softly as he noticed the flabbergasted expression from his table mate; gently he leaned closer to the girl and asked "Is something wrong Usagi?"

Shaking her head slowly, her ponytails moving in the same reduced speed as she shyly stated. "No… not really... Mamoru... I'm just surprised… do you like triple chocolate shakes too?" Usagi was totally puzzled about that fact, she was positive that she was the only one who liked those. How many times had she seen all of her friends wince whenever she would order one of those, teasing her that it would be less sweet to eat a two pound bag of sugar then drink it. For some reason, she couldn't imagine Mamoru liking chocolate as much as her. Not that it was really possible, right? After all, no one could actually love chocolate as much as she did. No, that was a well none fact, at least to her it was.

Not being able to stop himself he chuckled and replied, as if he had the ability to read her thoughts, "What Usagi? Do you actually believe that you are the only one in all of Juuban who likes chocolate?" His grin widen as he watched her, slightly embarrassed and her adorable attempt to apologize. . o O (You are so lovely Usako, how I have managed to be always be a jerk to you for all these months is a wonder to me... could it be that maybe, just maybe, you don't really hate me? That there might be a slim chance that you may actually…) He didn't dare finish his train of thought, afraid that it could break the spell he was now under.

Ashamed that she could have been so presumptuous, she faltered on every few words as she tried to find a way out of this situation, trying in vain to find the right word to apologize for her behavior and word. After a minute, letting out a deep sigh, she threw her hands up in the air and let out a cheerful laugh. "Ok… that's it… I give up..." Just then, the shakes arrived and she rapidly reached out for hers, thanking the waitress, as she took a sip while Mamoru continued to laugh as he reached for his shake, a peaceful silence settled around the two.

/ Corner Booth /

All the girls heard and saw from their vantage point was Usagi throwing her hands up in the air and said something about that she was giving up, all the time the -couple- was laughing. Minako glanced over at the other girls around the table and said, "What was that about?" Rei, who was busy eating, or at least nibbling on the same fry for the past three minutes, mumbled something along the lines of not caring. She wanted to think of something else, to change the subject and simply ignore those two as she started to regret the double dare. She intended for Usagi to be embarrassed, right? This was not turning out as she planned.

Ami smiled serenely as she took a sip from her hot cocoa. "I don't exactly know. However they do seem to be having a fun time. I believe our double dare may have actually started something good between those two. Though I do not know what has overcome Mamoru-san. He actually is acting like a perfect gentleman around her today, unlike the rest of the time they have crossed path. It is most peculiar if you ask me." Shrugging she glanced back at her plate as she finished eating her fruit salad.

Makoto grinned and nodded in approval, "I must admit, it is kind of surprising. Maybe one of Usagi's shoes finally hit some sense into him?" The whole group started too laughed out loud as they nodded to one another as they pictured Usagi's shoe hitting Mamoru on the side of the head and him deciding to finally be nice to Usagi to avoid serious injury.

/ Mamoru and Usagi's Booth /

Usagi noticed her friends starting to laugh, wondering what had happen and what she was missing out on. Raising an eyebrow she stared at them, not noticing the confused and saddened expression on Mamoru's face. After a few moments she heard Mamoru ask her something, blinking she turned to face Mamoru and looked at him, an apologetic smile on her face. "Gomen, what was that Mamoru?"

Mamoru had noticed the troubled expression on Usagi's face; slowly he found the source of her distraction and glanced toward the booth where all of her friends were seated. . o O (I wonder what's so funny over there and why this seem to be disturbing Usako in such a way.) Looking back at his angel, he cleared his throat gently and asked, "Usagi? Are you alright?" After his third attempt, she finally looked back at him and inquired as to what he had just said. He couldn't help but to let out a sigh as he said, "Usagi, are you alright? Maybe you would prefer to be with your friends... they do seem to be having a lot of fun right now." He had wanted to hide the sadness in his voice as he spoke but he just couldn't help it. As he felt his hope slip away from him, the thought that she didn't want to be with him and was just with him as an excuse since her friends had ditched her was starting to gnaw at him.

Usagi was stunned at the words, well not really the words themselves, the voice that had spoken so softly and the posture of the man before her. He had always seemed to be so strong, so sure of himself and

now he appeared as though he was loosing hope. . o O (Why does he look so sad? Does he think that I'm just here because I can't sit with my friends? Now why would… oh no, that is what I told him when I sat here earlier, I didn't mean it that way, it was just an excuse to sit with you in case you rejected me.) Frowning she said, her voice filled with warmth and compassion. "Mamoru, of course not, I'm having a great time with you here. I was just wondering what they were up to, that's all." She glanced quickly at her friends and

added, "Just that hearing them laugh this way is not very reassuring, you know? It's almost as if they are planning something or worst, talking about us." Shrugging she looked back at her table companion and smiled gently at him, "Then again, I could just be paranoid. Right?"

Relief washed over Mamoru, his doubts disappearing again as he allowed his heart to open a little more. When he heard Usagi say that she was actually having a great time with him, he wanted nothing more then to leap up and shout in joy; instead he opted to smile at this marvel seated before him. Admiring her features, an idea formed into his mind. Glancing over to her friend sitting not that far from them, he examined each girl one by one then turned to look at the blond before him. Grinning devilishly he rested one of his elbow on the table and said "Usagi, do you want to give them something to talk about?"

Grinning faintly, Usagi eyed Mamoru cautiously. This man had a plan and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was… then again; it could prove to be fun. Beside, maybe it would give them something to think about before double daring her again. She was after all, having a wonderful time with him and for some reason, she felt like she could trust him with her life. Tilting her head in acknowledgment, she moved closer to the table and Mamoru and half-whisper in conspiracy "Sure, what do you have in mind?" She didn't anticipate what he did next, then again, no one would have been able to imagine that he would do such a thing, not that she minded, not at all.

. o O (It's now or never) He casually winked at the petite blonde as he stood up and made his way over to her side. Sitting next to her, inhaling her scent, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her frame closer to him. He was amazed at his bravado, yet he couldn't let such a prime opportunity pass him by. Glancing down at Usagi, he couldn't resist smiling as he saw the blush on her cheek starting to expand across her face, a vision that he found totally delightful. Leaning closer, he whispered into her ear. "Just relax; I'm not going to bite..." Sensing that she was still slightly tensed, he jokingly added, "Unless you want me to."

The little pun had work, Usagi found herself relaxing and laughing at her companion's comment. Somehow, she actually felt safe in his arms and slowly, as if it was natural for her, she rested her head against his broad shoulder. Feeling his arm hug her gently and pulling her even closer to him, she partly closed her eyes and had to admit that this felt nice, right... like something she had waited for all her life… as if all this time, all she actually needed was to be in his arms. She giggled softly as she said, "You know, they are going to faint when they see us like this." She heard him chuckle as he said, "Well, that is part of the plan..." Looking up at him, wondering what this so called 'plan' was, she found herself searching for her breath. She was inches from his dark blue eyes that were busy staring deep within her very own. They were filled with so many emotions that she was left speechless. Never had she been this close to him, to his eyes that were now sweeping her in deeper. She felt like she was under a spell, one that had been cast over a thousand years ago and was now claiming her once more.

Mamoru couldn't help but to laugh quietly as he gazed down at his angel. Somehow, all his fears and doubts had left him the moment he had wrapped his arm around her. It felt so right to have her in his arms, by his side. As she rested her head against his shoulder, his whole world and outlook on life changed. He was amazed; it was almost as if she fitted right into his embrace, like it was meant to be. . o O (There you go Mamoru, getting overly-romantic) Smiling tenderly at the blond girl as she gaze dup at him, their eyes interlocking once more. He found himself being pulled into the blue tint that was shimmering back at him. The smell of her shampoo was doing some wondrous things to his senses, in fact it was taking all his resolve for him not to kiss her right then and there. He wanted their first kiss together to be magical and perfect, nothing was too good for her in his mind and he wanted it to be something she would forever remember.

/ Corner Booth /

The group of girls had been talking for a while when all of a sudden they noticed that Rei had grown paler and was staring, her jaw nearing the edge of the table, in a precise direction. She looked like she had seen a ghost or like her world had just been shattered. After a few attempts from her friends to get her to snap out of it, they all looked in the direction that Rei was gawking toward. Instantly, the other three girls gasped in shock, their hands covering their mouth to hide the squeals that almost escaped their lips. Ami blinked a few times, "Are… are you guys seeing..." Makoto nodded and continued, "If you mean if we are seeing what you are..." Minako finished, "Usagi and Mamoru, cuddling in a booth? I think their is definitely more to those two then we thought..."

Rei flinched inwardly, looking away as anger and jealousy filled her. This was definitely not what she had in mind, beside, she wanted Mamoru for herself, who wouldn't want a handsome guy like that. Growling underneath her breath, an action not going unnoticed by the other girls. Minako softly asked, "Rei-chan? Are you alright? What's the matter?"

Minako had never felt so small in all of her life, that is until she saw the angry glare that Rei directed straight at her. All she heard was Rei's words, laced with fury and fire, "This was not how this was supposed to go. She should have been humiliated by now!" The other gasped as they stared down at Rei. "Rei-chan!" Ami said, "You mean to tell us that you double dared Usagi only to embarrass her? What kind of friend are you? You should be ashamed of yourself! Usagi-chan has been your friend through it all; regardless of all the time you have insulted her and put her down! So what if they are getting along, maybe they really like one another." The blue haired girl stopped herself, her face becoming a lovely shade of crimson. Not one to let her emotions dictate her words, she was angry at the priestess for wanting to hurt one of the kindest individual she had ever met and who had befriended her when everyone else was to busy calling her a freak behind her back.

Makoto nodded and agreed, staring at Rei. "Really Rei, how could you? Beside if you even think of hurting Usa-chan, I will never speak to you again. She has been a great friend to all of us, accepting us as we were and always cheering us up, helping us whenever we needed it as well." Her emerald green eyes looked straight at the raven beauty, flashes of lightning within them. Of course Usagi could be a flake at times but in her eyes, Usagi was like her younger sister, her only family as she had none left. Anyone that wanted to attack her would need to go through her first.

Minako jumped in and avowed seriously, "They are right Rei. You have always been unkind toward Usagi. All she ever tried was to be your friend, even when you put her down, if you needed help she would always volunteer first. So what is so wrong if she is happy with Mamoru? Isn't that all that matters?" She hadn't known Usagi as long as the others, yet she couldn't help but admire the kind and loving heart that was her friend.

Rei looked up at her three friends, feeling the tears of irritation and shame well up in her eyes. Bowing her head she apologized sincerely, "Gomen, you guys are right. I guess I cared more for Mamoru-kun then I wanted to admit and now I'm just jealous and angry... I won't do anything to get in their way... I promise." o O (They are right, beside; Mamoru has never shown any interest in me before… beside Usagi has always been there for me, it's time I was there for her to. Usa-chan, I will cheer for you.)

/ Counter /

Unazuki had seen the scene at both booths, a slight frown had appeared on her face as she had a feeling something could go wrong any minute now. Just as she turned, she bumped into her big brother and forced a smile. "Oh, sorry Motoki-san..." Noticing the dumbfounded look on his face, she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently as she said ""No you're not imagining it Motoki… No you're not going crazy neither… now if you will excuse me." She made her way past him and headed back into the kitchen to get another order filled.

Motoki couldn't believe his eyes, Mamoru and Usagi were sitting next to each other, like a couple in love and they were looking at one another with such intensity that it sent shivers down his own spine. Smiling proudly, he gazed at the two couple for a few more minutes, oblivious to everything around him. He didn't even feel his sister or the other waiter bumping into him as they tried to make it in and out of the kitchen with him standing near the doorway.

/ Mamoru and Usagi's booth /

Surely he had to be dreaming, here was this angel, securely in his arms, looking up at him with such passion, such love and emotions that it left him feeling, for the first time in his life, like he was complete. . o O (Oh Usako, could I have been wrong all this time... could you actually love me or at least care a little for me. Did I always have this chance to get this close to you?) Smiling warmly, he tightens his embrace on her, a part of him afraid that she would fly away. Hugging her gently, he allowed himself to open up his soul and heart to her, his little ray of hope.

Usagi could hardly breathe; her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid it would leap out of her chest. After a few moments, she rested her head against his shoulder again, attempting to hide her reddening face in the folds of his shirt. She gradually closed her eyes, admiring the sweet smell of his cologne. The aroma was that of a mixture of wild roses, a heavenly scent if she knew one. Smiling, she felt like she had finally found paradise. . o O (Could it be that he may actually care a little about me? That maybe, just maybe he doesn't totally hate me? I hope so, Mamo-chan, I don't think I could go back to living my life without being able to be in your arms.)

Mamoru closed his eyes and rested his head against hers, his head nestling in between the two 'meatball' that was atop her head. At last, it felt like he had found what he had been seeking for all along. Maybe it was his love for her; maybe it was the love he hoped she had for him that made him feel this way. Whatever it was, he prayed silently to the heavens, that it would never end. As he dared to open his eyes again, lifting his head to gaze adoringly at the blond nestled in his embraced, he couldn't help but smile at the serene and peace expression that adorned Usagi's feature. After a couple of minute of staring at her, in a soft whisper that only she could hear. "Usagi-chan, how about we get out of here, maybe we could go for a walk or something."

Usagi felt as if she was dreaming, of course she had often day dreamed about being in Mamoru's arm, having him whisper softly to her but never did she imagine it could be like this. As she heard his question, a slight disappointment filling her at the thought of having to open her eyes and pulling away from his arms for a brief second, yet the image of seeing his smile and dark eyes again gave her the push she needed to look up at him. Nodding in acknowledgment, she blushed as she realized that that this wasn't a dream, that it was actually happening and that he was really with her. Giggling she said, "I think that would be an excellent idea."

Even he didn't realize that he could ever feel this happy, could such feelings actually exist? Does he actually have the right to feel this much bliss? It would seem that faith gave him this chance and he was not going to waste it. He was overjoyed when she had agreed to go for a walk and not only that but she seemed so contented to be with him. . o O (Maybe I have been a fool for being such a jerk for all this time... maybe we could have been together before now?) Reluctantly, he let go of her and stood up, feeling immediately the lost of her warmth and a growing need begging him to take her back in his arms. Smiling he extended his hand to her as he stood near the booth, patiently waiting for her to join him.

Usagi felt a shiver cross her body as he slipped away from her. The second his arm had left their hold of her shoulders, she felt as though a part of her soul had vanished, sorrow slowly made its way into her heart for what seemed like endless minutes. That is, until she saw him hold out his hand to her, a caring smile on his face and wonderful, tender, eyes staring back at her. Sliding out of the booth, she tenderly placed her hand atop his, stunned that he would treat her like such a lady. Not that she minded, in fact, she didn't mind at all, mainly because he was the one doing it.

Mamoru tossed some money on the table as he lowered his head, lifting Usagi's hand to his lips. Delicately he kissed it, his eyes watching her with such fervor and admiration. Straightening up, he squeezed her hand tenderly and asked tenderly, "My lady, shall we go?"

Usagi's eyes grew wide, first in shock, then in amazement that he would act this way. She thought that such behavior was a thing that you only read in romance novel, like the hundreds that were hiding under her bed. However, when his lips caressed the back of her hand, she felt herself go weak in the knees and a she found herself smiling affectionately at him. Here before her was the most good-looking, sophisticate, intellectual man she had ever seen and known, yet he was treating her almost like she was royalty. If she was dreaming, she hoped that no one would ever wake her up.

Wrapping his arm possessively around her waist, guiding her toward the door, Mamoru flashed a thank you grin toward his friend Motoki as they made their way outside the café. Gazing back at this angel in his arms, he immediately returned his whole attention to this fragile beauty that he prayed, silently, would be his. . o O (Yes, I was right, today will be a magical, wonderful day.)

/ Corner booth /

The girls had all noticed Mamoru's action, a blush creeping up on their cheeks as they had watched Mamoru kissing Usagi's hand, lovingly one might had. Minako sighed as she watches him pull Usagi closer to him, in a dreamy sing-song voice she said, "How romantic! Oooooh.. I wish I was in Usa-chan's place right now." She glanced back at all her friends who nodded in approval.

Rei nodded along with the others, sure she didn't like this, but he seemed to really like Usagi and it would seem that her friend may have felt something for him to. That could explain why she was so hesitant to answer her question last night and had agreed to take this double dare. . o O (They look like they really care for one another. It almost seem like it's been that way for ever.) She was about to look away when she noticed Mamoru glancing over to Motoki with a disconcerting look. . o O (What was that all about? Just what is going on between those tow… He better not hurt Usagi-chan or he'll have to deal with me. )

/ Counter /

Motoki grinned proudly as he saw his friend leave, turning around he started to whistle happily, that is up till the time he came face to face with Unazuki. She was staring straight at him, as if trying to see right through him. Attempting to act like he had nothing to hide, he smiled he said, "What is it sis?"

Unazuki tilted her head, her eyes peering straight into her brothers'. "Motoki... what did you have to do with those two getting together today? And do -not- tell me you don't know what I am talking about. I've known you far to long to fall for that" Crossing her arms, she looked sternly at her brother waiting for an explanation and making sure he knew she wasn't going to drop it.

Motoki frowned and bowed his head slightly; he knew his sister wouldn't let him off the hook. Softly he said, "I kind of blackmailed him..." He looked back up at her as he heard her gasped and said quickly, his hands waiving in front of her face as he continued on "No wait… don't worry... let's go in the back and I'll explain everything, alright?" He was relieved when he saw her nod and head toward the kitchen, sighing, he joined her and started to explain every detail to her and prayed that she would understand his true intention.

To be continued!

Sorry for having taken so long everyone! I started editing a few things left and right and found myself rewriting a good chunk of it. It nearly double in size when I got done with it (yikes!). I'll start editing part 3 this weekend and hope to have it out soon for you all.

-Jy.


	3. Chapter 3

April's two love fools (Part 3)

AN: Hi everyone, here is part 3 of April's two love fools. Thanks for all the comments I have gotten so far, they are really appreciated. The names are still in Japanese, Mamoru and Motoki are 18 and the girls are 15 heading to 16. It's still a first season romance, before they knew of their past.

Now, I do NOT own SM, nor do I claim to. This is a story from a fan for fans. Sailor Moon and all its character are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Legend:

Items in / / are info to know the day, time, location, etc.

. o O ( ) are used to indicate what someone is thinking

" " are used to indicate speech

( ) indicates my author comments if needed.

With this all said, I leave you all to the story and hope you enjoy it.

And now… on with the show.

* * *

AN 2: (Flashback - reminder)

Our story ended as Mamoru and Usagi left the Crown Cafe, looking like two people very much in love. During this time, the girls were all stunned at this while Motoki explained to his sister, Unazuki, how he had a hand to play in this situation.

* * *

/April 15th (Same day) - Saruka Lane - Noon /

Usagi felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She still couldn't believe that Mamoru was acting so pleasant and chivalrous toward her. For some reason, she felt that for the first time since she had known him, that he was actually acting like himself. That the man she had known for so many months, was nothing more then an imposter, someone who was only pretending to be someone that he never was meant to be. Warmly, she smiled and admired the tall and dark haired man who had his arm wrapped almost possessively around her petite waist as they strolled down the streets of Juuban. A quiet laughter escaped her lips as she noticed the envious glares and scowls on some of the girls that crossed their path. She could all to well understand how they felt, after all he was quite good looking and any woman would dream to be in his arms.

Mamoru had never felt so alive in all of his life, nor happier. Just the warmth and contentment he got from embracing Usagi near made him feel like he could do anything, like he could conquer the greatest of evil in a heartbeat. He would move heaven and earth for nothing more then a mere smile from her cherub lips. With her by his side, he believed he could overcome anything life could throw at him. That all the pain and loneliness he had to go through growing up was all worthwhile since destiny had blessed him with the chance to meet and be with this goddess. Hearing a soft giggle, he turned his gaze toward the blonde angel by his side, a gentle smile spreading upon his face. "What's so funny? What is amusing my Odango so much?"

Her cheeks turned a slightly darker tint of pink as Usagi was pulled away from her trance only to look into a pair of dazzling eyes that were the main incentive of her many daydream. . o O (Odd, why aren't I mad that he called me Odango this time? Is it because he actually called me his Odango? Why does that sound so nice?) Giggling nervously she said, "Nothing, really... it's just that some people have been looking at us and well… some girls have this very odd look on their faces." Shrugging it off, she turned her attention to the street before her, all the while nestling her head back into the crook of Mamoru's arm, "But it's also because I'm so happy being here with you."

Pulling Usagi closer to him, Mamoru nodded in approval as he gave a quick glance at their surrounding, a grin forming on his face. Naturally, he didn't seem to notice the females at all, no, all of his attention was diverted toward all the guys who dared to glance admiringly at Usagi. His eyes quickly shot warnings at them, forewarning any of the males that if they wanted to get close to this angel, they would have to go through him. A couple of time, he noticed some of the guys turning around and moving away from them as fast as they could. Grinning victoriously, noticing that the blonde in his arms had been oblivious to his silent threat, said softly, "Well I'm very glad that you're here with me too, Usagi." He gently hugged her and as they past a clock store, he took notice of the time, a notion emerging in the back of his head. Nonchalantly he said, "Hey, Usagi, since it's such a nice day and almost noon, how about we go and get something to eat. Maybe we could have a picnic in the park?" Tilting his head to gaze at her, giving one of his best smile, his heart stopping as he patiently waited for her reply. Deep down his heart and soul both hoping and praying that she would agree.

Usagi couldn't believe her ears; she squealed happily and wrapped her arms around Mamoru giving him a big bear hug, her face rubbing against the cool material of his white shirt. "Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea Mamo-chan..." She could feel her face reddening at each passing seconds as she replayed the choice of words she had used. Being so happy at the thought of being able to spend more time with him caused her to forget that it was just yesterday that they were exchanging barbs. Usagi didn't dare to look at him, what would he think of her? He would probably start laughing any moment now. Dejectedly, she stared at her feet, her left shoe digging into the concrete as if she was trying to dig herself a hole she could crawl into. "Gomen Mamoru... I didn't mean to..."

Mamoru felt like he could have leapt over the tallest building in all of Tokyo when Usagi approved of his plan. However, it was nothing compared to the immeasurable joy he felt when he had heard what she had used to refer to him. She had actually called him Mamo-chan. Sure the nickname sounded silly and not one he would likely care for… nonetheless it sounded heavenly, it sounded just right for her to call him those syllables. His eyes glanced downward at the girl, whose hair was the color of the sun, looking as crestfallen as she stared at her shoes. She looked so endearing, her cheeks as red as an apple. He couldn't understand why she would react this way but in a way he knew and understood. How would she have reacted if he had called her what his heart always did? His eyes caressed her face, fighting the urge to stretch his hand and lift her chin up so that he could once again gaze into her eyes. Instead, he opted to chance it all. Mamoru smiled warmly, peering at Usagi from the corner of his eyes, pretending to be looking down the street, as he said "No need to be sorry, Usako. Now, why don't we go and get things ready for our picnic?" When he noticed her looking up at him, it was now his turn to flush a little. He waited to see her reaction, see if maybe she would feel at ease now and forget that she spoke the endearing words first.

She couldn't believe her ears. . o O (Usako… Did I hear him correctly? Did he actually call me Usako? I can't believe this. Surely I must be dreaming.) Looking up in Mamoru's eyes she saw such warmth and joy that she didn't want to even check if she was awake or asleep. For at this very moment, she felt like she was more alive now then she had ever been. A part of her wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming or imagining all of this but another part of her was terrified that if it was nothing more than an illusions, that it would end all too soon. Usagi had forgotten her initial embarrassment from earlier, the pink hue on her cheek changing to one of good health and joy. Without notice, her cheerful spirit took over as she grabbed his hand, simply stating a "Let's go!" as she trotted down the streets toward the local supermarket, dragging Mamoru along till she felt him start to pick up the pace to match with hers.

He was in high spirits when he finally got not only to say but also to hear his own voice call her the nickname he had kept secretly to himself for all these months. He remembered the day he had first come up with the name. It was when he had noticed Usagi a while back, keeping an eye on the ravishing beauty from afar when he heard some of her friends calling out to her. He had a good laugh when he heard the given name she had received at birth and even Mamoru had to admit that it fitted her quite well. If one would watch her when she ran, they would noticed that she had a slight hop to her step and her pigtails often looked like down cast rabbit ears. From the deepest part of his soul, the name Usako had echoed through his heart and it seemed to suit her even more. It took him a moment to realize that she was dragging him and he quickly picked up the pace, following her, a huge grin on his face. Yes, today would definitely be a good day.

/Crown Cafe - Corner Booth - Noon/

The girls all sat together, trying to figure out what had happen and why Usagi had left without saying a word to them. Rei grumbled and said, "Honestly, at the very least that odango brain could have stopped and said goodbye before leaving, or at least told us where she was running off to with Mamoru-kun." She fumed quietly as the other girls appeared to ignore her, talking about what they would do with the rest of the day, now that Usagi was seemingly busy. Surely they would all catch up later on with the blonde and grill her for details on her day.

Minako grinned and gleefully said, "How about we hit the mall?" As best she could, she tried to divert everyone's attention from the fuming brunette that was sitting across from her. Continuing on, her voice taking a sing-song likeness as she spoke "then maybe we could all go and see a film at the cinema complex while we are over there? Who knows, maybe we'll run into the two love birds."

Makoto giggled and nodded at the golden haired girl beside her, her pony tail bopping up and down. "Sure, that sounds like a great plan. Though I must admit that I would rather be a small bird and follow those two around, as well as know what they are going to do." Sighing softly, her arms crossing one on top of the other she slightly pouted as she gazed quickly at the door. "Unfortunately, those two seem to have pulled a disappearing act on us for now so that would be a tad difficult to do."

Ami looked at Makoto, smiling slightly, as she said in a disapproving tone of voice that wasn't exactly her own. "Mako-chan! Usagi and Mamoru don't need you to spy on them, nor any of us." Unable to restrain the giggled that was forming in her throat, she winked at the group and continued "Beside, wouldn't it be more fun to drag all the details out of Usa-chan at the end of the day?" Her only response was a fit of laughter from the booth, Rei included.

Standing up one after the other, the girls dumped some money on the table to cover their bill and a tip before heading toward the glass doors that softly swished open to let them through. A soft medley of voices from the girls could be heard as they debated which stores to visit at the mall, a soft groan escaping as the blue girl insisted on visiting the book store for a new science book.

/Kitchen - Crown Cafe/

Motoki was standing there for what seems like eons to him, having his kid sister telling him off and about how foolish his blackmailing was and making quite a spectacle as the other employees made sure to stay out of Unazukis' way. The usually cheerful girl was not one to cross when she got into one of her lectures. He stopped her rapidly when she started on the subject that it was totally unfair for Usagi to be made to believe that Mamoru actually cared for her when in fact, it was the opposite. Holding his hand up in protest, the blond haired male smiled gently, calmly and confidently, he stated to his sister "Whoa, Una-chan. You got it all wrong... the blackmail that I actually have on Mamoru is just that... he is IN love with Usagi-chan. He has been for quite a while now. To be perfectly honest, I'm almost certain that he has felt this strongly about her since the first day that they met. As for Usagi-chan, I am almost positive that she cares just as much for him and that maybe, just maybe, if Mamoru would finally stop being such a major pain to her, that she would actually give him a chance."

Unazuki shrugged, sighing as she flipped the hand towel she was holding onto her shoulder and said, "Well she did look like she was enjoying his company; but you see, her friends had double dared her last night." Glancing away toward the café she continued "That was actually why she had gone to sit with Mamoru earlier." A knowing smile formed upon her lips, her eyes twinkling in the soft light as the doors opened. "However, I doubt that either, you the blackmailer, or them, the double darers could have anticipated what has happen so far and I must agree with you, I do think that Usagi-chan may truly care for Mamoru. I just hope, for their sake, that none of this ever comes to light. If ever it did, they could both end up being quite hurt by all of this." She looked back over at her brother who nodded in agreement, so both silently vowed to do their best to keep such a situation from occurring.

The two cupids, in the form of a brother and sister left the kitchen, to once again tend to their duties for the day ahead. Both were busy putting together ideas on how to make sure that what ever had begun between Usagi and Mamoru was preserved for as long as their love for one another existed.

/Juuban SuperMarket - 12:25/

Usagi and Mamoru had been going up and down the many rows of the supermarket, talking about what they could take with them for the picnic and having a wonderful time at it. Long pony tails of golden tresses bounced softly as her owner walked side by side along side Mamoru who was occupied by pushing the cart, glancing around at the shelves, every now and then, motioning for an item which Usagi would swiftly place into their cart. Turning around the corner, Usagi bumped into someone. Since she wasn't really paying attention as to where she was going, her attention span was somewhat divided between all the goodies around her and companion. In a rapid beat she started her normal apologetic routine, looking to see just who she had collided into and to make sure they were not hurt. "Gomen, it was my entire fault, I was... Yuriko?!" She giggled and blushed, "Gomen again. What are you doing here?"

Mamoru frowned as he noticed Usagi blushing, his attention rapidly being directed toward the young man, assessing his challenger. Yuriko had forest green hair, which was fairly cut short and his bangs covering up his left eye. His eyes were a similar green tint, though they appeared to be slightly lighter then his mane. He appeared to be in decent shape, probably a school athlete and of similar age as Usagi was. . o O (Could it be that she may actually like this guy? No, surely it's just someone from her class or something like that. I would know if she was seeing someone, after all I have been watching over her for a while now.) He stood in close proximity to Usagi, his eyes staring in a sinister way at Yuriko as he slowly reached his hand over to hold onto Usagi's hand. Smiling down at his angel, he gazed appreciatively at who he could not help but feel was his soul mate. . o O (He better not even think of taking her from me, she's mine now and I'm not letting her go without a fight. I do not want to know life without her any longer.)

Yuriko was about to insult whoever it was that had dared to collide with him, however when he noticed it was Usagi he couldn't help but to smile. Even he had to admit that the blonde girl had something that would make one look twice at her. Sure she was one of the prettiest girls in his school, as well as the sweetest. However, he had often heard that she wasn't all that bright and was often prone to multiple instances of clumsiness. In spite of everything, her gorgeous appearance somewhat made up for her noticeable flaws. Planting on his best smile he said, "Well hello Usagi-chan. I should be asking you the same thing; I never dreamed I would have the opportunity of meeting up with you in here of all places." The green haired lad could feel a pair of cold eyes staring at him with an intensity that could not go unnoticed. He turned his attention to the man standing beside Usagi, his eyes as dark as the midnight sky and his eyes an ominous shade of blue that sent a shiver down his back. All of a sudden, he felt like he was no more ten two inches in height and that part of him wanted to run away from this individual. Yuriko could not permit himself such weakness, his pride was on the line and that had to come before his own safety. He did not miss the way Mamoru had reached to take a hold of the blonde's hand, tenderly yet possessively and much less the admiring look that he shot her. Grinning slightly, he glanced at the two briefly as he thought to himself. . o O (Maybe there truly is more to this girl then I had originally thought.)

The warmth that covered her cheeks was pleasant, her eyes glancing upwards at the man by her side as she felt him taking a hold of her hand. Smiling, Usagi took her place by his side, as if it was her place to be and feeling at ease doing just that. For a few seconds, she seemed to forget where she was and time stood still, however she remembered her manners and tearing her eyes away from the comforting blue gaze of her companion. "Mamo-chan, I'd like to present you Tensami Yuriko, he's in my math and English class." Looking back toward Yuriko she added "Yuriko-san, this is Chiba Mamoru."

Mamoru extended his free hand to shake Yuriko's, not wanting to lose an opportunity to show this -boy- that he is not one to be reckon with. He made quite sure to squeeze the young fellows' hand as firmly as he could, restraining himself just enough not to attempt to hurt him. Smiling, he falsely said, "Very nice to meet you, Tensami-san." Though his eyes were quite evidently betraying the polite tone he was using. As he saw the smug expression on Yuriko's face, he wanted no more then to show him just who he was dealing it. However, he decided that he would do nothing to ruin this wonderful day and turned his attention to the angel by him as he looked away from the annoyance that was this person. Mamoru smiled at Usagi, his eyes soft and full of tenderness for this young girl that seemed to brighten up his days and pushing the clouds of doom away from his life. "You know, Usako, we really should get going..."

Yuriko shook Mamoru's hand, feeling the intensity as their hands met. . o O (This guy is relatively strong, funny, he doesn't look like it.) He frowned as he heard the nickname they both had for one another. . o O (Could they actually be a couple? Must be something new, else I would have seen this -joker- at school or at least heard about him before now.) Grinning he said, "Well I won't keep you then. Usagi, I'll see you in class Monday. Hope you've started your homework, the math problems aren't that easy this week." Turning away from the two, he started to make his way back up the aisle, glancing briefly at Usagi. . o O (Well if they are indeed a couple, they won't be one for long. This seems like a challenge that is worthy of my expertise. Beside, Usagi-chan will be quite thrilled to know that I have set my sight on her; after all it's not every girl that would deserve this privilege. She will be the envy of all the girls at school and I will just have another one to add to my tally. This guy doesn't know just who he is up against.)

Usagi groaned at the mention of the dreadful word that was - homework- and nodded sorrowfully. "Gee thanks for reminding me of that -appalling- homework assignment Yuriko-san." The blonde let out a soft sigh as she tried to chase away the images of the pages that were patiently sitting on her desk at home. As if someone had snapped their fingers, her mood seems to change as she glanced over at her escort and smiled warmly. "Let's go Mamo-chan, we'll just go pay for these and be on our way." She glanced one more time toward Yuriko who was looking in their directly and joyfully waved at him, "Bye, Yuriko, see you in class Monday."

The ebony haired male let out a sigh of relief when he discovered that Yuriko was no more then a simple classmate to Usagi. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder if he had seen correctly, if he was not mistaken, he was sure he saw a hint of a confrontation forming in Yuriko's stare as they sized each other up. Mamoru decided to push those feelings away and that this weekend his interest would rest solely for the girl by his side. He would sweep Usagi off her feet and he would do all in his power not to loose this precious angel. Gazing at her, the smile spreading across his lips as he couldn't help but be amazed at how quickly she could change from a gloomy to a joyful mood in a beat of an eye. As if the dark feelings never existed in the first place. Even more astonishingly was her ability to influence the mood of those that surrounded her. It always amazed him how she could make his frown turn upside down, without a hint of an effort on her part. His eyes caressing the particular hairdo that adorn Usagi's head he smiled and said "So I take it you still are having difficulties in math?"

Confusion crossed her facial features as she looked in Mamoru's direction as they made their way to the cashier in front of the stores, not to far from the doors. Giggling nervously "Well… that would depend. If you call hating math being a difficulty… then you could say that I do." She diverted her stare briefly to the right, though she never stopped admiring him from the corner of her eyes as she continued on, "So Mamoru, what did you mean about -still- having difficulties in math? I mean, how would you know?" She waited silently for his reply, trying to act aloof.

Chuckling Mamoru paid the cashier as he started to pick the bags up, grabbing one from Usagi before she could get a hold of it. Balancing them in on his right arm, he teasingly said, "Well, Usako, that's pretty easy for me to know." He winked at her and continued on. "You do realized that you have managed to hit me with most of your math test for the past couple of months… with, I must say, amazing accuracy each time… or have you forgotten about that already?"

How could she have forgotten that fact? She stared down at an imaginary stain on her skirt, fidgeting nervously as she searched for words. The blush crept up gradually on her cheeks with each tic of the clock in the store. Bashfully she said "I guess you are right… I mean, I have been a tad careless with my test paper as of late… to often you were the one to catch them." She shrugged, feeling ashamed that she wasn't that bright, the sadness quickly showing on her face. Surely a smart guy like him would realize he could do so much better then a scatter brain like her. Maybe he would revert to his usual insults and she would wake up from what had been a superb day so far.

Mamoru wanted to kick himself at the exact moment when he saw the crest-fallen look form on Usagi's face. All he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be alright. That he would protect her and be there for her. Smiling warmly, he started to speak sincerely to his date, "Well, if you want, I can give you a hand with it. You may not know this about me, but I have always been pretty good with math and science. I've known a lot of people who have had problem with those subjects and sometime it's just due to the fact that they don't have time to understand in class. Too often, the teacher is always so busy explaining to the whole group and keeping a fast pace to follow the regular class schedule." He glanced at the young girl by his side, almost wishing she would take his offer to help her out.

The frown that had found a way on the girl's feature changed into a small smile. Somehow, his words had made her feel better about herself. . o O (Maybe he's right, maybe I'm not a total loss and I could learn to maybe understand math… Then again…) Part of her wanted to jump at Mamoru's offer to help her with her homework; but she felt it would be best if she actually warned him of what he may be getting himself into. Glimpsing in his direction she hesitantly started "Really? You would really help me with my math homework? You do realize that it's not going to be an easy task, right? Ami-chan could tell you horror stories about all the time she has tried to help me... Not to count the many time that Mina, Makoto and even Rei attempted to help me… I'm sure that those stories alone would make you change your mind."

He couldn't resist the small laugh that escaped his lips, she was so sweet and he had to admit that he knew that it could be a difficult task; but it would not be a chore for him, it never would be. They had started to walk down the street, a slight distance between the two that was slowly becoming as unbearable as the silence that was engulfing them. Reaching with his free arm, he gently guided Usagi closer to him. The absence he felt during those first few instances as she was simply walking beside him, yet not in his arm, made him feel like he needed her nearer. For some reason, it felt like something was missing in his heart when she wasn't next to him and he despised that hollow feeling. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, squeezing it gently, he leaned closer as he spoke tenderly. "Usako, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it. Now, how about we meet tomorrow at the cafe, around noon, eat lunch and then we could work on your math problem over at my place. Unless you would like to just come over there and we could work on them or any other subject you're having some difficulty with.". o O (Usako, I would gladly take weeks, months, years to explain one simple math problem to you if it meant that I could spend some precious time with you by my side.)

Giggling happily as she snuggled back against Mamoru, feeling his warmth wrap her like an old familiar blanket. She closed her eyes as she let him guide her to there destination, somehow trusting this man who, just yesterday, she was having her hundredth argument with. She could not explain it; she simply felt safe with him. Grinning, Usagi said, "Alright Mamoru, but remember... -you- asked for it." The only reply she got was his arm squeezing her waist even more as he kissed the top of her head, whispering that he'd try and remember that.

/Ayouken Park - 12:50/

An attractive looking couple made their way deeper into the park, walking toward the lake following the well traveled cobblestone path. The male was a tall young man, his hair was a midnight black shade and his eyes sparkled with a blue so pure and so deep that one would easily get lost into their depts. The female, a golden haired girl with an unusual hairstyle, appeared to be quite lovely. Her azure tinted eyes were full of happiness and love which seems to be radiating from her like the rays of the sun up in the sky. Anyone looking at the couple would have to admit that these two appeared to be made for one another, and joy mixed with jealousy filled them. Jealousy for what these two had, and joy for seeing two people so deeply in love with one another.

Mamoru finished placing the blue and white blanket upon the ground near the lake in a spot where they could see and admire not only the lake but the magnificent flower beds placed all around their surrounding. Smiling he sat down and offered his hand to Usagi who gladly took it, a red hue covering her cheeks, as she sat down beside him. They began to unpack the food from the plastic bags and started to place the items around them so they could access them easier. Taking a sandwich, Mamoru took a big bite and grinned as Usagi marveled at all the food, debating what to try first. Shaking his head, he had to admired Usagi's zeal for life, how she seemed to be amazed by the slightest of things. Finally, she opted for a rice ball to start with before adventuring to the other items. As they ate, she often pointed toward a bird in the sky or a butterfly, remarking on its beauty, while all he could do was admire the true splendor that was her.

Usagi had been talking for what seemed like hours to her while her date had remained silent for the greater part of the time. She gazed over to Mamoru's direction, fairly certain that he would be bored out of his mind and more then likely half asleep by now. However, what she found made her heart skip a beat. What she saw was the face of a young man, admiring her and seemingly interested in all that she had to say. Trying to catch her breath and to force her heart to beat normally again, she smiled and said as calmly as she could "So, Mamo-chan, what about you? I've been talking for an eternity now and I'm sure you're bored of hearing about me and my life. What would you like to talk about?"

Mamoru smiled and reached a hand to caress Usagi's cheek gently; brushing away some of the crumbs of food that had somehow made their way upon them. He had spent the last couple of minutes listening to her talking about a multitude of things and he had enjoyed every second of it. The sound of her voice seemed to find a way to calm the unrest that had been in his soul for such a long time. Shrugging he replied to her query, "We can talk about anything you wish. Beside, to be perfectly honest, there really isn't anything interesting to say about me or my life."

Frowning, she moved closer to Mamoru as she gazed directly into his eyes, her hand resting atop his as she smiled comfortingly at him. "Mamo-chan, I find that very hard to believe. I'm sure there is plenty about you that you could tell me, like how about your friends, school and parents?"

Mamoru quickly looked away as she had mentioned his parents, tears almost making their ways to the surface of his eyes as he remembered that tragic accident that had ripped apart his life when he was but a small infant. Before he could even blink, Usagi had wrapped her arms around him and held him close, apologizing softly as she pressed her face against his chest. He was left speechless, for her to show him such compassion was an unknown feeling for him, one he had learnt to grow up without. All he could do was wrap his arms around her, hold her close and let the tears roll down along his cheeks, something which he hadn't done in ages, not since his first night at the orphanage when he vowed he would never let anyone see him this way. Part of him wanted to tell this wonderful young woman everything about that part of his life; but he was scared, scared that she would think that he wasn't good enough for her. That she too, would abandon him like so many had in the past.

Usagi felt her heart break when Mamoru glanced away from her. She had not failed to notice the pain written on his face and somehow she even felt it deep within her very soul. She didn't know what was wrong or what she had said that would hurt him so; but she was deeply sorry for it. She wrapped her arms around Mamoru, holding him closely as she whispered a sincere apology. Her instinct had kicked in and as she listed to her heart, she held him close to her, attempting to soothe away his anguish. Soon she felt him sob quietly against her shoulder as they held each other close. Her eyes closing as silent tears fell down her face. . o O (Oh Mamo-chan, what is wrong? Why are you hurting so? Please tell me what I can do to take this pain away.)

What seemed like endless minutes ended as Mamoru pulled away from the comforting embrace that had given him strength to relieve those dark moments of his life. Brushing away the tears that had fell against his own cheeks, he couldn't bring himself to look at Usagi directly until she spoke softly, asking if he was alright. As he gazed back toward the girl who was so close to him, he was stunned when he saw the tears upon her face. With a trembling hand, he reached over and started to brush them away, his eyes locking upon her loving face. Gently he asked, "Usako, why are you crying?"

Usagi looked affectionately at Mamoru as he looked back at her, she had seen him put up a wall around himself, pushing back his pain and hiding it again deep within his soul where she couldn't see and reach it. It pained her to see him do this. . o O (No, please Mamo-chan, do not push me away, not like this.) She couldn't help but smile when he asked her why she was crying, feeling his shaky fingers brush against her cheeks. . o O (Mamo-chan, don't you know, can't you see how much I love you? That your pain is my pain?) Compassionately, she reached over and caressed his cheek with one hand the other resting against his hand and gently squeezing it as she half whisper to the man who held the key to her heart. "Because you were hurting, Mamo-chan, and I hate to see you like that. I'm not sure what I said that was so wrong and upset you… I'm truly sorry. I did not mean to pry into your life… if ever you want to talk, just know that I will be there to listen to you, no questions ask. Ok?"

Mamoru reached over and hugged Usagi tightly against him, his eyes staring up into the sky as he silently thanked the heaven for having sent this angel to his side. The emotions that were swelling up within him made it hard for him to speak as he was getting chocked up. Softly, he whispered into her ear, "Thank you... Usako." Reluctantly, he pulled away from her as he asked, "What do you want to do? We can stay here and talk more or we can go for a walk or the arcade... that is if you want to see if your friends are still there waiting for you." . o O (Someday, Usako, I will tell you about my past… I promise.)

At the mention of her friends, Usagi let out a startled gasp as her eyes grew wide in shock, her delicate hand resting against her mouth. She turned a bright shade of red as she started to laugh. "Oh Rei-chan must be soooo mad right about now! To think that I actually left without even telling them where I was going and when I may be coming back." Letting her hands rest on her lap she winked at the man beside her, jokingly saying, "Well I guess it does serve them right for ditching me earlier so that I had to be stuck with you!"

Mamoru, seeing the laughter in Usagi's eyes didn't feel offended at all at the choice of words she had used, in fact, he felt relief as the discussion turned to something different. He turned his back to Usagi, pouting and pretending to be insulted at what she had just said. He said as firmly as he could, though the grin on his face proved that he was lying through his teeth. "Hey! Just who do you think is stuck with whom, Odango Atama! You know, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to… it's not like I'm holding you captive!."

Usagi felt a twinge of pain as she heard his words, unable to see the grin and the mischievous look upon his face. As she reached over to him, wanting to reassure him, she said, "Mamoru, I… I didn't mean it like that, I was just kid..." She never got to finish her sentence as Mamoru leapt upon her, pushing Usagi gently onto her back as her started mercifully to tickle her sides. Both were laughing their heart out, the blonde was could hardly breath as the onslaught of the tickling fingers caused her to squirm and attempt to get free, yet joy filled her heart as she saw and heard the laughter from his voice and she pleaded for him to stop.

Mamoru couldn't pass this opportunity, his heart filled quickly with bliss as she laughed, his fingers tickling her sides and stomach as he held her down with his own body weight, making sure not to crush her… Eventually and halfheartedly, he pulled away from Usagi. Sitting next to her, still laughing merrily as the blonde punched him on the arm. That action only caused him to laugh even more, his hand reaching over to rub the area where she had -tapped- his arm. Playing the innocent party, "What? What did I do?" Grinning, he reached for her and pulled his light against him, her back pressing against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her body, he rested his chin on her should as whispered, his lips pressing gently against her ear, "Gomen Usako, will you ever forgive me?"

Shivers ran through Usagi's body as Mamoru had whispered to her, his arms holding her so securely. Being so close to him was driving her senses crazy as she smelled his cologne, a heavenly mixture of spices and roses. A blush crept up her face as she swallowed hard, tilting her head back, she got caught in those mysterious dark blue eyes of his. Never did she imagine she could feel this way, this strongly for anyone, much less the same man who had the cause of her aggravation so many time before. In his arms, she not only felt safe and warm; she felt like she was where her destiny meant her to be.

Like a magnet, an invisible force was at work as Mamoru felt himself being pulled closer to Usagi when he felt her shiver in his arms. Her eyes seemed to be calling out to his soul, pleading for him to draw her to his heart. His lips ached to touch hers, her skin, to taste her like he had so often dreamt off. He could feel her breath against his chin as slowly his head inclined closer and closer to hers, the distance between their lips growing smaller by each passing seconds that somehow seemed to last like minutes if not hours to him.

Usagi couldn't believe her heart nor her eyes, Mamoru was so close, she could feel his breath against her cheek, a soft gasps escape her lips as she continued to gaze adoringly at the man that she knew she loved, inching closer to her. . o O (Is… is he going to kiss me? This has to be a dream. If it is… please, please do not let me wake up now…) Slowly, she raised her trembling hand to rest gently against his cheek, preparing for the kiss that she had only dreamt and never dared hope to share with this man.

He was about to pull back when he heard her gasp thinking she was going to push him away. However, when his blonde angel's hand pressed against his cheek, her eyes burning into his, almost begging and pleading for him to kiss her. Her lips, her perfect ruby red lips, and those perfect lips he had dreamt about a thousand times before. He wanted nothing more then to kiss them, to feel them against his. All seemed to guide him closer to her. Mamoru couldn't stop himself as he inched closer and closer, getting ready to kiss the one who had stolen his heart, to finally know what heaven tasted like.

"Look mama... what are those two people doing over there?" A small infant, no more then 5 years of age was busy pointing and staring at Usagi and Mamoru for a while before speaking up. Nevertheless, when the two were about to kiss, he tugged on his mother's skirt, asking a question rather loudly, in his attempt to get his mother, who wasn't paying attention to him and was to busy collecting the newest gossip of the week to really keep tabs on him. The mother eventually looked toward the couple and blushed, embarrassed at her child's words as well as the behavior of the young couple, who seemed to be very much in love. Glaring down at her son, the mother said, "Tomoro! Leave those two alone and go play with your friends."

Hearing the voices, both Usagi and Mamoru had stopped, their lips not even half a centimeter from one another, they slowly looked away from one another to gaze at the small child then back to each other. Both ended up giggling, all the while blushing and having a contest to see who would look more like a ripe strawberry. Mamoru, who had a huge sweat drop forming on his forehead, reached his hand to scratch the back of his head as he laughed nervously while cursing himself internally. Usagi giggled, both at the situation and at Mamoru's reaction, she wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him right then and there. Yet, she could not see herself doing just that… after all, what would he think of her then? What if she did that and he found out about the double dare, would he be angry at her? _(AN: Sorry, but I couldn't let them kiss just right now, that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?)_

Mamoru abruptly got up, much to Usagi's astonishment, and held his hand out to her to help her up. He smiled happily as Usagi accepted his hands and he pulled her up to quickly, causing her to crash against his chest and into his waiting arms. Smiling sincerely, he bent down and kissed the top of her head, all the while, holding her closely. As he rested his head against hers, his eyes half closed, he breathed in the scent of her shampoo. . . o O (Usako, my love, I want everything to be perfect between us, but there is so much that I wish to share with you… and the most important thing I want you to know and feel is how much I love and need you in my life.)

As she was pulled up toward Mamoru, she found herself tripping on her own feet and loosing her balance. Her eyes had closed shut in reflex as she braced herself for a direct impact with the ground. However, her face made contact with the firm chest of the man before her. Feeling his arms wrap securely around her, she sighed happily and rested her head against Mamoru's chest. She could feel him holding her even closer then before, hugging her, while his head rested against hers. For some reason, she felt very content, even though they hadn't kiss, just being in his arms was the most unbelievable feeling she had ever experienced. . o O (Oh Mamo-chan, my love, I love you so. But there is so many things you do not know about me, that I want to share with you... but would you be able to accept and understand everything?)

Both stood there for what seemed like eternity to others; but mere seconds for them as they savored the bliss in just being able to share this time with one another. It was almost like someone was stopping time itself, as if it wanted to give them this moment in time to add to their memories, one that they would always be able to treasure. Slowly, Usagi pulled back, just enough so she could gaze up at Mamoru, her eyes shinning with pure joy. "So, Mamo-chan, what should we do now? Any suggestions?"

Mamoru allowed his arms to drop from the angel's frame for a brief moment, only to rest around her waist as he looked back at her. His lips curled into a smile as he saw the look into her eyes, the happiness she seemed to be experiencing was like a beam that was originating from her. It was just like the rays of the sun that would shine on a nice warm summer day, a ray of light that pushed away his dark thoughts. Shrugging he said, "How about we go and maybe catch a movie? After that, we could maybe go to the mall or the arcade or go anywhere else that you want to go."

Hugging her dark haired Adonis, Usagi nodded in agreement as she said cheerfully "That sounds like a great plan." As she pulled out of his embraced, she bent down and started to pack things away, not noticing the lost look on Mamoru's face that slowly changed to a delighted one. He admired the blonde girl as her pig tails brushed against the ground each time she would bend down to pick something up. It made him chuckle wondering why she never tripped onto them more often. Watching her tend to the cleaning with such enthusiasm, he couldn't help but chuckle which caused Usagi to look up questionably at him. Grinning she tossed an empty bag at him and teased, "Well don't just stand there, if you help, we can go see that movie... unless you would really rather stay here all day long."

Mamoru laughed joyously, bending down and finally giving Usagi a hand, "Well, that wouldn't be that bad neither, now would it? But I guess we could come back later, maybe after supper... unless you have some other plans with your friends for tonight?" For some reason, the thought of the day ending seemed to tug at his heart. He wanted nothing more then to have this day be one that lasted forever. During the short time he had gotten to spend with Usagi today, he had felt a flame of hope grow into his heart, that maybe he wasn't meant to be alone for the rest of his life. Yet, the thought of this day ending seemed to make this light flicker. Snapping out of his train of thought, he heard a now all too familiar giggle. He tilted his head sideway and looked over to the petite girl next to him who had finished dumping the trash in old bags and tying them close before disposing of them.

He was so cute, with that lost puppy dog expression plastered on his face. As the day went by, she would find that his wall would weaken every now and then and let her in just a little bit. She had let out a small chuckle and wished she had a camera so that he could see just how irresistible he could be at times. Who was she kidding, it wasn't just at times, and it was always in her eyes. She knew she loved him, but seeing him that way, seeing that he may actually need her, it made her love him that much more. Tying up the last bag, she looked over at him and said, "I'd love to come back here tonight after supper, with you. Beside there is no one else in the world that I rather spend my day with today." Standing up, she looked down, her eyes still filled with both truth and joy, as she continued, "But if you want, we can always ask my friends to come along... I'm sure that Rei would love to come along." As she said Rei's name, a twinge of jealously flared up in her as her heart started to ache, wanting to break as fear filled her. She wasn't exactly sure just how Rei felt for Mamoru; it wasn't like her to talk about her feelings with the others; at least not of love. Usagi always had a feeling that Rei cared a lot for Mamoru, honestly she understood those all two well. . o O (If Rei-chan really does have feeling for him… how would she react to my spending this much time with him?)

Anxiety, regret or was it fear, seemed to fill into him as Usagi spoke, it grew even more as the name of the Shinto priestess was mentioned. Mamoru quickly stood up, responding to his instinct that told him what to do, quickly he went and wrapped his arms around Usagi's shoulders, pulling her to him and kissed her forehead gently. . o O (Where is this fear coming from? Is it from her? Could I actually feel what she feels?) Tenderly he whispered, "No Usako, if I may be honest… I would rather not share you with anyone today. As for Rei-san, she is nice and all; but well, to be honest, she scares me at times." A wave of relief washed over him and he frowned slightly, but he held tighter onto Usagi, not wanting to let go of her at that moment as he attempted to figure out these feelings that didn't seem to be his own.

Usagi felt her fears fade away at his words; somehow he managed to make her feel better. It was funny that this was the same guy that not to long ago, used to cause her to most grief in her life, much more then her younger brother had caused her since the day he had been born. She felt his arms tighten and held her close to him, almost as if he was trying to comfort her, but how would he know how she felt? Shrugging it off mentally, she snuggled deeper into his arms, whispering how she agreed with him. Enjoying the security she felt in his arms.

Smiling, Mamoru pulled back and moved to Usagi's side, picking up the items left on the ground, handing the blanket to his companion before he went and tossed the bags into a nearby trash can. Bowing deeply, causing her to let out a laugh and made him smile. He loved her laughter; he loved to know she was happy and even more that he had a little part to play in it. As a true gentleman, he offered his arm to the beauty beside him, his eyes looking back into hers with so much love that it almost caused Usagi to freeze on the spot. Blushing, she took his offered arm and let him escort her out of the park, both remaining silent as they made their way down the pathway, being the envy of every couple and individual they passed.

/Juuban mall - 3:20 pm/

"Minako, Makoto... will you two stop drooling over those guys and get over here this instant!" Rei was fuming mad, sure it was nice being at the mall but for the past two hours, all they had done was follow various groups of guys around the mall. Minako and Makoto were busy flirting with them every chance they could, while Ami was busy going into book stores after book stores. Surely she would have enough books by now. This was definitely not turning out to be a good day for her. Throwing up her hands in the air, she yelled, "Fine, let me know when you two are done!" With that she went to a bench and sat down after she noticed Minako and Makoto talking with three, very handsome boys their age. It was at this time that Rei started missing Usagi's presence. At least, Usagi would have stayed with her, right? Oh who was she kidding, Usagi had ditched her and her other friends to be with Mamoru-kun and she was still miffed about that internally. It did bother her to know why in the world Mamoru had acted so nice toward the ditzy blonde; after all she thought that they didn't like one another, right?

Makoto dragged two of the boys with her, one on each arm, as Minako dragged the third helpless victim over to where Rei was sitting, deep in contemplation. Grinning, Makoto said, "Gomen Rei, we didn't mean to be so difficult. But these are friends of ours at our local school." She started pointing to the guys as she stated their names. One was fairly tall, he had this intellectual air to him; but without the -nerdiness-. His hair was a dark purple, almost like the highlights in Rei's hair, with black eyes. He wasn't as tall as the others, but his height was average for a boy his age. The second young man, which was on the left side of Makoto, had brown hair and brown eyes, he seemed like he wasn't all that athletic, but could hold his own. He seemed like someone who was yet very proud of whom he was, yet didn't care much about what others thought about him. "This is Yaru Koshen, he's in my and Usagi's history class and this is Ken, an old friend of mine. Well my best friend actually." Minako giggled and motioned to the guy at her arm and said, "This is Yuriko; he's like the best athlete in our school." The green haired colored gentleman, nodded slightly toward the girls, smiling proudly at the praise that Minako had just said about him. It was after all the truth and he had to work hard at first to create his reputation.

Rei pasted on an irritated smile and greeted the others as politely as she could muster. That is when she noticed that Ami finally left the umpteenth bookstore of the day and motioned to her to join them. Ami joined the group, a faint blush on her cheeks as she made her way over. Bowing her head in respect she said, "Konnichi-wa Koshen, Ken, Yuriko." The blue haired girl shifted nervously, playing with the handle of the bag containing one of her new book as she gave a quick glance at her three friends, assessing the situation.

Yuriko glanced around at the newly formed group and asked, "So, where is Usagi. Doesn't she usually hang out with you guys over the week end?" . o O (Let's see if these girls can tell me more about who Usagi is with, the more info I now about my adversary, the easier it will be for me to succeed)

Rei smirked and said, point blank, not hiding her foul mood about it all. "She went off with Mamoru-san. We don't know where they went or even cared." She stood up abruptly and glanced at Minako and the others, "So, are we going to go to that movie or not?" Her hands were now beside herself in tight balls, she didn't know what irritated her the most. The question and thought of Usagi being with Mamoru or the arrogance she could sense from Yuriko.

Yuriko grinned slightly as he noticed Rei's reaction. . o O (My my my, this must be my lucky day. It would seem that she doesn't like the concept of those two being together... she could be a very useful, not to mention disposable, ally in my quest.) He tilted his head and said, as innocently, as he could, "Oh? You girls are planning to go see a movie, huh? Mind if we join you? We had nothing better to do today, right guys?" He gave a warning glance at his friend, mentally urging them to agree with him if they knew what was best.

Both guys were lost, they didn't know exactly what game Yuriko had in mind; but they had a feeling that for their sanity, it would be best if they simply agreed with him and did as they were asked. Ken, actually didn't mind this turn of event though, if it meant he could spend some time with Makoto, all the better. He was tired of always being considered as her best friend and since he cared so much more for her, he had recently decided to let her know. The only issue he had to deal with was how to get a chance to spend time with her; it would seem that this dilemma had now resolved itself. Smiling, Ken said, "Sure, sound like fun." He glanced directly at Makoto, "That is, if you don't mind."

The girls giggled and agreed to take the guys with them, turning this into a fun day. As they headed toward the theatre, Makoto and Ken side by side, Ami and Yaru and finally Minako on the left and Rei on the right of Yuriko. Even though the priestess remained as short and cold as she could to the guys, she followed the group feeling that it was best to keep an eye on this. She had seen Yuriko look at her, something in her told her to beware of him, that he was out to no good. Like the old saying said, it's best to keep your friends close and your enemies even closer and her instinct told her that he was more of the later then anything else.

Not to far from the group, a shadow remained hidden, keeping a close eye on the cluster of teenagers, a frown upon its face. Shaking its head, it decided to follow quietly and from a safe distance so that no one would know of its presence.

* * *

AN 3: Who is that shadow? What is Yuriko up to? What will Rei do if she is given the chance to break Usagi and Mamoru up? Will you ever find out what the dare and the blackmail was;)? What will happen next? There is only one way to find out, tune in next week for another fun filled adventure with our friends. Same Sailor Moon time, same Sailor Moon channel!

* * *

To be continued! R&R are always welcome!

- Jyranda


	4. Chapter 4

April's two love fools (Part 4)

AN: Hi everyone, here is part 4 of April's two love fools. Sorry for taking so long in getting this one out. Thanks again for all the comments I have gotten so far, they are really appreciated. The names are still in Japanese, Mamoru and Motoki are 18 and the girls are 15 heading to 16. It's still a first season romance, before they knew of their past. For an added clarification, the 14th was a Friday, we are currently on the 15th, a Saturday. Also, the senshi do exist at this time, but no one remembers their past life on the moon.

Now, I do NOT own SM, nor do I claim to. This is a story from a fan for fans. Sailor Moon and all its character are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Legend:

Items in / / are info to know the day, time, location, etc.  
. o O ( ) are used to indicate what someone is thinking  
" " are used to indicate speech

With this all said, I leave you all to the story and hope you enjoy it.

And now… on with the show.

* * *

AN 2: (Flashback - reminder)

We left off with Mamoru and Usagi deciding to go and see a movie, while at the mall, the girls met up with three other fellows and decided to do the same. Also, let's not forget that a shadowy figure was watching and keeping an eye on the girls and their new friends.

* * *

/Saturday April 15th (Same day) - Mamoru's apartment - 3:20 pm /

On the ride over, the new found couple sat quietly, simply enjoying one another's company and cherishing each seconds that ticked on by. Even though silence can often be found as being unpleasant, for them both, it was a treasured moment that ended all too quickly. From time to time, they would both take a fleeting look at the other, even after they left the car and were inside the elevator. Each time they would make mental note about their companion, memorizing every detailed of the one they loved more then even they could put into words. Mamoru could now mentally picture Usagi's golden tresses, the way they would bounce with each step she took, even when she would sigh. Usagi, on her part, could detail every angle of Mamoru's face and how small dimpled would form on his cheeks when he would smile or smirk. The ride up the elevator had been brief and the silence was only broken when they reached the door to Mamoru's apartment, where they had planned to drop off the leftover picnic items they had brought back from the park.

As Mamoru open the door, he stepped to his side and held it open for Usagi, smiling tenderly at his companion, he said "Come in for a few minutes, I just want to check if I have any messages and then we can be on our way." As the petite blonde went past him, his other arm holding a few bags he quickly discarded into the hallway closet, he followed the young girl deeper into his apartment as she made her way past the hallway. A slight grin formed on his face as he noticed the stunned expression forming on Usagi's face. Wordlessly, he stood behind her, his eyes intently watching her reactions as he held back a chuckle.

Usagi silently entered the apartment, thinking it would be just like all of her friend's places, nothing unusual that is. However, when she walked further along the hallway, she was stunned to see such a well maintained and spotless dwelling. Sure her mom tended to keep things clean at her house and even she often helped her out in doing those tedious chores, nevertheless this place was spotless to say the least. As she entered the spacious living room, the only items that seemed to have been misplaced were a few books that had been tossed on the coffee tables instead of being placed neatly in the library. She slowly strolled into the room, examining every detail of the apartment. After a couple of minute she seemed to regain the power of speech as she spoke, "You? You live here? Wow, this place is amazing Mamoru."

Usagi was now in the middle of the living room, standing barely a meter away from Mamoru, looking more charming then Mamoru had ever anticipated her to be. Ample of times he had imagined her coming over to his place to visit him, to bring her ever lasting ray of sunshine into his life. How many times had he dreamt of the day that she would firs see his abode and yet he never expected her reaction to be like this. Grinning he joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach and his chin on her shoulder as he answered "Yeah, I've had it for a couple of years now, ever since I moved out of the orphanage. Motoki helped me find it as well as decorated it." Slowly, his voice lowered as pictures of the days he spent at the orphanage filled his mind, especially all of those lonely and endless nights where he would stay up wishing and praying that he would find a family, a place in this wide world where he would fit in, where he would belong.

She couldn't help but notice the sorrow that was filling Mamoru's voice as he held onto her tighter; almost as if he was afraid she would disappear like she was nothing more then a mirage. Somehow, it was like she could feel his pain and sorrow; as her eyes closed, she fought back against the tears that wanted to spill out of her blue eyes. Her hands rested atop his, giving them a comforting squeeze as she softly and soothingly whispered to the dark haired man holding her so close. "I'm so sorry Mamo-chan… I wish I had known you back then, we could have been friends, and I would have been there for you." Sighing faintly as she tilted her head back, just enough so that her cheek could be pressed against his. "Well at least I can be here for you now…" Hesitantly, barely whispering, "… even if you don't want me to be."

Mamoru's arms drew Usagi even closer to him, a burning need in his soul to have her nearer as fear started to fill him, as if he was afraid of loosing her again; but he didn't know why he would have this apprehension, before today, they had been nothing more then mere acquaintances who hurled insults at one another. Yet, he could not forget that this was Usagi, his blonde angel which he was thinking about. It was this innocent and perfect young girl who had managed, without any real effort, to capture his heart the very first time he had seen her. A small smile curled up on his lips as he remembered the scene. He had been walking in the park and had seen this golden haired beauty feeding some ducklings. She had taken his breath away at that moment and to this day he couldn't make that image vanish from his mind. Hearing her soft voice, Mamoru slowly came back to reality and closed his eyes, cherishing the very sound of her voice. Hearing her say that they could have been friends pained him more then he even thought it could. Sure that would be great, would have been great… but now his heart wanted so much more from her, more then a simple friendship could ever offer him. He winced inwardly, hugging her even more, his heart telling him, urging him to tell her how he felt, how much he needed and cared about her. . o O (Maybe…maybe she just wants for us to be friend… maybe she doesn't care for me like I do for her? Oh Usako, why is it that I can't imagine us simply being pals… I can't even accept the fact that maybe all we could ever be is friends without having my heart feel like it's being ripped apart.)

Usagi was taken aback when her heart started to ache at her own words, sure it bothered her to think that all she and Mamoru could ever be were nothing more than friends; after all he deserved the very best and she wasn't exactly it. Truth be told, she was far from perfect for him. She was clumsy, not too bright, often a cry baby… something that all of her friends often teased her about. Yet, she could not deny though that with all the time she spent with Mamoru today that she hadn't klutz out once. In fact he hadn't even insulted her and acted like he actually cared more for her then she ever imagined he would. . o O (Mamo-chan, my dear Mamo-chan, I wish I could take all your pain away, make you feel better and forget all of your past, all the bad times.) Wanting to chase the dark clouds that seemed to be looming around them, more so around her own heart, she forced the darkness away and tried to welcome the sun back into her life and more importantly into his. Smiling she said, "Hey, weren't you suppose to check if you had any messages?" She hoped this small change of subject would be enough to push the gloom away from what was otherwise a perfect day in her mind. If all they could be was friends, she would try to make this day as perfect and happy as she could so that late at night she could reminisce about it.

Mamoru opened his eyes, nodding slowly as he reluctantly let go of Usagi's warmth, his arms sliding down to her side before finally releasing her from his hold. Each step he took closer to his answering machine, away from the ray of sunshine that had magically entered his life today, seemed to be wrap him in a blanket of darkness, one he had seen vanish this morning. However, when he was halfway to his destination, he felt a small hand wrap around his. Turning around, confused, he looked down at the hand, then slowly up to its owner. He first noticed the blue of her eyes, then the gentle smile that was spread on her cherry red lips which only caused him to return the same smile back to her. It amazed him that she would do such a thing, it was almost as if she had known that he didn't want her out of arms, worst out of his reach. Squeezing her hand in a silence thank, he guided Usagi over to his answering message as he pressed on the playback button, listening to the messages, though his mind only half registered what was being said.

She couldn't exactly explain what had compelled her to reach out for his hand and to hold it, it was as if her feet had moved on their own accord and before she knew it, she was smiling at the most handsome man she had ever gotten the chance to look at. At first, when Mamoru had let go of her, she was filled with a great loss and a wave of sorry seemed to fill her slowly. Then, before she knew it, she had reached out to him and somehow that simple motion had eased the discomfort she had been feeling. Usagi was wondering what Mamoru would do or how he would react to this gesture; but she was both relieved and in high spirits when he smiled backed and squeezed her hand in return. She silently followed him to the other side of the room, at the same time glancing around the apartment. A slight frown crossed her features as she noticed that it didn't have any picture, no frames at all, regardless of where she looked in the large living room. Suddenly it dawned on her; she remembered that he had mentioned something about leaving an orphanage as well as his reaction at the park when she had mentioned his parents. Her head slowly turned to look at the man beside her, sorrow filling her for him, for the hard life he must have had up till now. She didn't pity him, she only felt his pain.

He could feel someone looking at him and he knew it was her, not due to the fact that they were alone in his apartment; but by the way his soul was whispering to his heart. Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes at first, he noticed his angel staring at him with such sorrow in her eyes, unshed tears hanging so close to the edge. He grimaced slightly and asked softly, concern evident in his tone "Usako? What's the matter? Why do you look so sad?" He hadn't expected what she did next. Without warning, Usagi had smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him so tightly; not answering him with more then that gesture. Mamoru was shocked; as soon as she had wrapped his arms around him he felt her love, her warmth wash over him and all his pain began to disappear as if washed away by the surf hitting the sand at the beach. He gradually wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding her close to him as he shut his eyes and softly whispered, "Arigato, Usako."

Usagi held onto Mamoru firmly, she wanted to comfort him, to let him know how she felt and that she understood, even so no words would come out as he had asked her what was the matter. So she decided to follow her instinct, to listen to the guidance from her heart. As she wrapped her arms around Mamoru, holding him near and resting her head against his broad shoulders. Smiling she held onto him like there was no tomorrow and held back a chuckled as she noticed that he appeared to be surprised at her actions. The golden hair girl was about to pull back when he wrapped his arms around her, thanking her softly in response. She slowly started to pull back, just enough to be able to look at him; his arms were still wrapped possessively around her waist, holding her in close proximity to his body. Joy filled her as she noticed the smile on his face and in his eyes there wasn't a trace of sorrow or solitude or pain to be found; only happiness occupied them at that very instant.

Mamoru smiled back at his little bunny, how she could make his life feel so perfect was a total mystery to him; but he had learned one thing in his life and that was never to question what life offered him and do always cherish those few and precious moments of happiness that came his way. Leaning closer, he tenderly kissed the tip of her nose which caused her to giggle. A grin replaced the smile on his face as he loosened his grip on her, just enough so that he could guide her to stand by his side. Securing his arm around her waist, he gazed at Usagi. "How about we go see that movie now?" He glanced over at the clock and chuckled, "Or we could do that after supper, and catch the later show at 6 since we'd have to rush for the 4:15 show."

Standing by Mamoru's side, Usagi glanced over in the direction of the clock and noticed that it was already 4; she smiled and nodded in agreement. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea." She leaned her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes briefly, breathing in his scent. . o O (I rather not share you with the outside world at the moment. Truth be told, I'm actually afraid that out there you'll turn back into that old crabby Mamoru, the one who used to make me so furious at times.) Lifting her head up and away from his shoulder, she opened her blue eyes to gaze at the ebony colored Adonis by her side. She couldn't resist smiling back at Mamoru as had been watching her silently, a red hue covering her cheeks as she nervously giggled and said "Well then… what should we have for supper?"

Mamoru felt her head rest against his shoulder and caused him to smile warmly at the gesture that seemed so normal to him by now. He couldn't help but direct his total attention to the young woman in his arms and he had to admit that it felt like she was exactly where she belongs, right by his side. For the first time ever, he felt like he could spend the rest of his life like this, with her. Finally he understood the meaning of happiness and knew that its name was Usagi. If lady luck and miss destiny would be on his side, maybe one of these days his dreams would ultimately come true. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Sure he had a few friends, a few people who he could talk to, like Motoki. Nonetheless, even with them around in his life, he always felt lonely. That was up till the first time Usagi and him had run into one another, a scenario he had recreated with perfect timing many time afterwards. Hearing her question, he shrugged and said, "I may have some leftover pizza in the fridge, or we could order out." A red hue slowly crept up along his cheeks as he averted her gaze and continued on "I'm not exactly a good cook." He was taken aback when he heard Usagi start to laugh, he looked at her inquisitively and slightly hurt that she would laugh at him that is up till the time she began to speak.

Usagi couldn't help herself, he was not only adorable but he had actually appeared to feel bad because he couldn't cook. . o O (He is so handsome when he blushes, oh who am I kidding, he's always handsome, regardless of what he does or say.) She continued to giggle, as she attempted to apologize for what may be seen as a rude reaction on her part. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to laugh. You sea, it's just that I'm sure you're not half as bad as I am at cooking." It was now her turn to blush as she started to tell him about her latest attempt at the culinary arts. "Take yesterday, for example, I wanted to help my mom in the kitchen and to prepare supper. So she asked me to boil some water for the rice and put it in. Well I did just that." She looked down, as she continued on with her story, definitely embarrassed at her inaptitude, yet it felt so natural for her to tell him this without fear of being judged by him. "But I kind of put to much rice for the amount of water that was in the pot... so it actually turned out to be a brick of sticky rice that was crispy on the top since it was still raw and stick at the bottom with a lovely shade of burnt black… and let's not talk about the middle."

Relief washed over Mamoru has he heard Usagi's explanation. She had not been laughing at him, but more so with him in a way. He chucked and hugged the blonde in his arms, trying to cheer her up and make her realize that she had no reason to be ashamed of anything with him. Teasingly he said "Ok, I guess I'm not half as bad as you are." Grinning he winked, "But then again, you wouldn't be my Odango Atama if you didn't mess something as simple as that." Tenderly he kissed the hurtful words away by pressing his lips on her forehead, attempting to take the sting away form the comment which was meant as a joke and lead her to the kitchen as he said, "Well now, how about we go and see if we can make ourselves something to eat without burning down the apartment complex."

She was about to slap Mamoru's gently on the shoulder at his words as he teased her, but as she felt his lips press gently against her forehead she couldn't help herself but to forgive him for his attempt at teasing her. She had to admit to herself that she kind of brought it on onto herself by revealing one of her cooking adventure. Instead, she started to giggled and allowed him to guide her to the other room as she nodded at his invitation to prepare an edible meal. As they entered the kitchen, Usagi asked her companion just where the fire extinguisher was... just in case. Both laughed out loud as they started to go through the fridge and cabinets, looking at the possibilities and possible combinations they could come up with. Someone looking into this scene could have easily mistaken then for a young married couple that were getting used to living with one another.

/Juuban Cinema Complex - 4:25 pm/

In one of the center rows of the cinema complex, where a movie was getting ready to begin, one could notice the presence of seven teenagers. The group of adolescent was talking amongst themselves as they were attempting to get settled into their seat. Starting from the far left was Rei, beside her was Yuriko, followed by Minako, Ken, Makoto, Koshen and finally Ami. Two rows behind them was a svelte figure; the person seemed fairly tall but not overly and seemed to be strategically placed into the darkest section of the theatre, seeking the comfort of the shadows. Its eyes scanned the group a few times over, each time returning toward the two on the far left as a scowl formed upon its features as its interest was directed toward these two individual.

The dark haired Shinto priestess was not feeling at east at all; in fact Rei had this feeling that someone was watching her. It was like a pair of eyes was digging into her very soul which sent shivers through her entire body. Each time she attempted to focus her energy, to attempt in locating this source of discomfort, Yuriko, whom she was not very fond off to start with would keep trying to start up another conversation with her. That alone was irritating but to make matter worst he kept on brining in the name of Usagi into the topic of discussion and that did not sit well with her. . o O (I don't trust this guy. What does he want with Usagi and why do I feel like he's out to no good?) Not one to be shy or force herself to be polite when she does not wish to be, Rei didn't even bother to smile as she turned to glare at Yuriko, her dark eyes speaking volumes as a shadow of fire burned deep in the background as she stated as blankly "Look, Yuriko, if you want to know something about Usa-chan, then why don't you just go and ask her. Now will you hush up… the movie is about to start."

Yuriko frowned as he started to realize that things may not work out in the way he wished them to. That in fact, it would be more challenging then he first thought. He was positive that Rei didn't like the concept of Mamoru and Usagi being a couple, it was quite evident by her short temper. Yet, he could not make her budge and couldn't find a way to convince her into becoming his ally into breaking the two lovers apart. However, he did learn that the two weren't an official couple yet, which means that the task at end would require a delicate touch and would not be that difficult to accomplish. Regardless of that fact, he was amazed and couldn't figure out why Rei seemed to be so loyal to Usagi, of all persons. Sure Usagi was compassionate and attractive; but she was also naive, klutzy and let's be honest, she was not very bright. So why would a young woman, who seemed to have all that Usagi didn't have and much more, end up being so devoted in friendship to that girl. Once more, he deduced that Usagi wasn't all that she appeared to be, that beneath it all there could actually be a treasure in that girl and he wanted her now more then ever. After all, no girl at Juuban High had managed to reject him; he could in spite of everything simply snap his finger and get any girl he wanted, he was the star athlete of the school and that came with great influence over the female population of the school. Grinning, he settled back into his seat and glanced at the screen watching the movie.

The shadow smirked and shook its head, its hair cascading along its shoulder. From time to time it would look up at the screen, catching small glimpses of the movie, but the rest of the time it was busy staring intently at Yuriko. Many times it had met foes during its travel; this one was a mere irritation in its book but often such nuisance could spell disaster if not stopped in time. Turning its head to look at the raven haired girl, a small and proud smile had appeared briefly on its lip as it overheard Rei put Yuriko back into his place. It knew that Rei was loyal to her friends, especially when it came to Usagi. Seeing her reaction toward Yuriko and telling him to stop annoying her meant that there was actually hope for the priestess after all and that she was hopefully starting to accept that she and Mamoru possibly will never be an item.

She just couldn't concentrate on the movie, Rei's mind kept going back to all that she had experience and witnessed today, especially the events that happened earlier at the café. A miniature and brief smiled appeared upon her lips as she recalled at how Usagi and Mamoru seemed to be happy with one another, like they actually belonged together. Even when she tried to deny it, Rei had to admit that deep down inside of her very soul she knew that she was happy for them both. They were both, nevertheless, very special and dear people to her heart. They had somehow managed to break through her wall of defense that she had built around herself; the very same wall that existed ever since she was a young girl. It had been after her mother had died and she had left to live with her grandfather instead of with her father that she had surrounded herself with the invisible barrier. Rei would be lying to herself, to her heart, if she didn't admit that a part of her yearned to be with Mamoru and she knew that the flame that was burning inside of her could not only destroy her, whom she had become over the years, but most importantly her friend... No her very first friend… her best friend. Wordlessly, she vowed to herself to let things be. If she and Mamoru were truly meant to be then it would happen, Usagi or no Usagi. . o O (I think I'll do a fire reading later, just to see if I can find out more about those two... If he so much as upset Usa-chan, I will personally break both of his knees and that's just for starters. That is, if he is lucky because if Mako-chan gets to him first, then the rest of us will be lucky to find anything left of him. That girl would pulverize him.) Grinning, she settled back into her seat and watched the movie peacefully.

A bubbly blonde was having fun between her companions and watching the movie. From time to time, Minako would be leaning over toward Yuriko, chattering about all those romantic scenes on the screen in her usual joyful tone and not really paying attention to see if he was actually listening to her or not. If truth be told, she was in high spirits that he had came along to watch the movie with them since she kind of had a crush on him ever since the first time she had seen him at school. Then again, she also had a huge crush on Motoki, Tomoe, Sarui and a few other of the popular guys both at her school and at the arcade, not to could all those hunky actors up on screen. Her blue eyes sparkled with admiration as she glanced to her right and noticed Ken reaching to hold Makoto's hand. Minako had to hold back a soft chuckle as she caught the surprised expression on Makoto's face which just as quickly changed to a content one. The soldier of love felt a wave of warmth emanating from the pair which caused her to grin even more. . o O (Oh… I can feel love brewing in the air between those two… first Usa-chan and now Mako-chan… I wonder who is next to meet up with cupids' arrows.)

The young man that was sitting between a gorgeous blonde and a tall brunette had remained quiet for the greater part of the evening. Ken had spent most of his time concentrating and attempting to gather up his nerves, fighting an internal battle as he debated if now would be the right time to show this amazing girl that he had known now for so long just how he felt about her. He was terrified at what her reaction would be if he did take that step. What would he do if Makoto reacted badly to his show of affection? He knew all to well that this particular young woman could pack quite a punch if she was offended and even worst if she was angry. However, that was nothing compared to the anguish that filled him at the thought that their friendship would be over and that was indeed the last thing he wanted. If he couldn't be with Makoto as a boyfriend then he wanted to remain in her life at least as her oldest and dearest friend so that she could always cry on his shoulder anytime she wanted. Hesitantly, he reached over and took hold of her hand, taking a quick look in her direction from the corner of his eye as he attempted to pretend that he was totally absorbed with the actors up on the screen.

Makoto had been day dreaming as she looked at the movie, not really paying much attention at her surrounding as she imagined herself in the place of the heroine as the handsome lead man wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, she felt something... No, someone, reaching for her hand and that alone brought her out of her reverie. Eyes wide open; she slowly glanced toward her hand and noticed a strong, but gentle hand, resting atop hers. Following it along its arm, she glanced at its owner and was stunned to realize that it was Ken. For some reason, she didn't mind, in fact she was delighted that he did it. They had been friends for so long, as far back as she could remember, yet deep down she had always wish they could have been more then just pals. His friendship had always meant the world to her; she never had wanted to risk loosing it to even consider a potential relationship with him. o O (I wonder if maybe he cares for me more then as a simple friend?) Beaming, she slowly sank back into her seat, resting her head against his shoulder and getting cozy. When she felt his arm around her shoulder and his head rest against hers, she sighed happily and for once stopped wishing she was the heroine in the movie. After all, didn't she have her own leading man by her side at the moment?

Ami and Koshen were busy watching the movie, from time to time exchanging a giggle and a series of witty comments about how bad this or that special effect was done in the movie. Not to mention their quiet discussion as to how they could have easily done so much better with their home computers. Both seemed to be on the same wavelength when it came to special effects in movies and they rather enjoyed having someone who could actually understand what they were trying to explain without going into a long explanation of what they considered basic elements of lights and shadows as well as algorithms.

/Mamoru's apartment - 4:45 pm/

To say the kitchen was a total mess would be an understatement if one would see the room the new found couple was in. A multitude of pots and pans were out on the counter, creating quite a different atmosphere from the rest of the spic and span apartment. Mamoru had tried to make some macaroni and cheese; unfortunately it ended up looking more like a blob of yellow goop or some unknown substance from outer space. Usagi's attempt was better then her male companion; she had made a simple tossed salad, though a lot of the salad had been thrown around the kitchen when she had laughed at Mamoru's 'recipe'. She couldn't help but make fun of him and his so called attempt at cooking. Sitting at the table, where they had been for nearly an hour, eating and talking about their lives so far, Mamoru grinned and said, glancing at the pot that contained his 'glob from space' experiment, as Usagi had called it. "Well, I think I'll need to throw that pot away." He grinned and glanced back at Usagi, "Unless you know a way to kill that blob and save it?"

Usagi laughed, "Mamo-chan, there is nothing that could save that pot. In fact, I truly believe that it is that very container that is currently saving us from that creation of yours." Holding back her laughter, she continued in her joyful tone, "Come to think of it, don't throw it away... I'll bring it with me at school Monday and show it to my home economic teacher. Finally, I have proof that there is someone out there that can't cook and is actually worst then me!" Her laughter rapidly filled the room as she observed the changes of Mamoru's facial expressions. First a stunned look, then an offended and then a despondent one... however when she noticed that grin of his starting to form on the corner of his lips, she knew she was in trouble. Little by little, she pushed her chair away from the table and started to stand up saying as calmly as she could, clearing her throat, "Erm… how about we start cleaning up now... I'll help..." Taking a few steps back, she started to head into the living room before laughing nervously, "I think that I will start in the living room and you can take care of the... Mamoru... don't!"

Mamoru was aware that Usagi was only teasing him but he hadn't expected her to say what she did, in fact he didn't think that she could be so sly. Glancing back in her direction, he started to come up with a plan in the back of his mind to make her pay for even suggesting that he was a failure as a cook, even though he had to agree with her. He knew that she was ticklish; he had discovered that fact earlier at the park. He was also quite confident that he could get a formal apology from her pretty little lips. When he noticed her starting to get up he grinned even more. . o O (Oh no you don't Usako! I'm not done with you yet.) Standing up, he started to leisurely walk toward the petite blonde as she was heading toward the living room. In a blink of an eye, he was holding his angel securely in his arms, as he faked an evil laugh as she yelled out to him -don't-. Staring deep into Usagi's eyes, his heart skipped a beat for a split second as he fought the urge to kiss her right then and there as he managed to regain control. His own eyes were filled with laughter and pure joy, the same that filled his heart since this day had started with her. His smile changed into a slight smirk as he mischievously said "Don't what? Don't... tickle you?" With that he started to tickle her, holding her close by his side as she attempted to wriggle away, attempting to tell him to stop through her breathless laughter.

She was fully aware that she was in dangerous territory the moment she saw that grin of his, it's not like she feared for her life, she had after all faced far worst enemies and monsters before this day. The moment she felt his strong arms seizing her securely and turning her to face him, her whole world seemed to change in a blink of an eye. When he started to laugh in that tone, her eyes grew wide in shock. He actually sounded like those villains from those television shows she watched, however when their eyes met she could see a light of enjoyment fill them, a sparkle she remembered seeing many time before during their many encounter and she wondered why she had never realized just what that glimmer in his eyes actually was until today. Usagi's was brought back to reality when he mentioned that dreadful word, surely he wouldn't dare do that to her, would he? Not even having a chance to reply, he was now tickling her sides and all she could do was attempt to squirm free from his hold. She could hardly breathe and was glad when he stopped long enough for her to catch her breath. Giggling she pleaded in between gasps of air, "Ok… you win… you are no worst at cooking then I am…" Pausing for a brief second, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she continued on "You just are when it comes to making macaroni."

The dark haired man laughed cheerfully as he shook his head, loosening his grasp from around Usagi's waist. He had to admit that she was more then likely right about that last part, after all the proof was waiting for him in the other room. "Why don't you give me a hand in cleaning things up around here, then we can have some desert and head on out to the cinema to catch that movie I promised you." He didn't want to let go of her at first, his fingers gently caressing her sides as he pulled away from her. Mamoru knew he couldn't stay glued to her side all of the time, even if that was what he wanted more then anything else at that very moment. Mamoru smiled at his date one last time before entering the kitchen, making his way to the table as he started stacking up the dishes together to clear it. Glancing back at the pan sitting on the counter, he chuckled softly as she shook his head. . o O (Thankfully I don't have to impress her with my cooking skills.)

Usagi quickly joined Mamoru in the kitchen to aid him in clearing the table and putting the items away, minutes later they were back in the living room each with their bowl of chocolate ice cream. Sitting down on the sofa, side by side, they started to talk once more. Gradually, Mamoru started to open up to Usagi and was telling her more about his life so far. He filled her in on how he was now attending the local university, how he was studying to become a doctor, which had been his life long childhood dream. He went on about how he worked at the local hospital as well as a software company to help pay the bills since his scholarships only helped to cover his tuition and book fees. He even mentioned his past employment as a model. Mamoru could not hide his amusement as he noticed Usagi's charming response to this bit of information. Standing up, he told her to wait a moment and that he would be right back.

She could not say she was surprised when she heard about him being at university, after all he was a few years older then her. Usagi was surprised when she found out he was studying to be a doctor and how it was a dream of his, she only hoped that she could air him in that journey. However, she was not ready for the other part of his discussion when he went into details of his jobs to help pay for his schooling and apartment. Usagi couldn't believe it; well actually she could since Mamoru was very handsome after all. However, for some reason, she just couldn't quite picture him being a model. He didn't seem to be the type to want fame and fortune, to be in the spotlight all the time. After all, wasn't that what most models wanted? Wasn't that why one would go that route? Closing her eyes for a second, she tried to imagine Mamoru has a high fashion model; strutting his stuff down the catwalk. Snickering to herself, she shook her head and opens her eyes as she took a big spoonful of ice cream, leaning back into the sofa as she wondered where her companion went off to.

Mamoru smiled sincerely as he came out of his bedroom, leaning against the door frame while he gazed back toward the girl that was sitting on his couch, enjoying her ice cream. He wished that every time he came out of his bedroom, or would enter into his apartment that he could see Usagi, so happy in his company. . o O (I really need to thank Motoki for this; this has been the best day in all my life. I feel like a kid at Christmas… just like I got every item on my wish list… well almost everything.) He grinned and looked down at the book in his hand, inwardly debating if he should show it to her. Not even Motoki, the one person he could actually call his best friend, had seen it; though he had tried countless time to. Somehow, it didn't bother him that Usagi would see this part of his life. In fact, he wanted to let her into his world, to tell her about his life. True, there was one item he knew he could never reveal to her, after all only he knew of his alter ego's real identity and a secret it needed to remain.

Usagi was starting to wonder what he was up to, he had been gone for a couple of minutes now and she knew he was somewhere nearby, somehow she could feel his presence, she felt his gaze upon her. Just as she was about to get up and go look for him, he walked past her and sat down by her side on the sofa. Looking in his direction, then down to his lap upon which rested a black leather covered book she asked "Mamoru? What is that book?" Glancing over at him, she noticed the peaceful smile upon his features, the same one that she had been bless to see all day. Usagi was saddened a little as she attempted to remember at least one other time that she had seen him in such high spirits, unfortunately, it didn't seem to be such an easy task to complete. That is except for that day, when for the first time she had crashed into him. That was, of course, before he had started calling her Odango Atama. She then realized just how much she had missed that smile and silently prayed that it would never go away and hoped that somehow, she was part of the reason why he seemed so happy today and that time.

Mamoru's fingers gently caressed the leather bound book on his lap, his gaze turning toward the blonde by his side as he slowly said. "Well, this is my modeling days portfolio... no one has ever seen it beside me, the photographers who took these pictures and the companies that paid me for them. Not even Motoki has seen this album." Snickering to himself, his eyes staring at the ceiling "Though, I have to admit, he's tried countless times." Looking back at Usagi, he couldn't help but grin even more, seeing the flabbergasted expression upon her face. "So Usako, do you think that you would like to see them?" As she nodded, he open the book and started showing her the pictures, one by one, telling her about what they were for and answering all of her queries. Somehow he actually felt proud that she, of all people, seemed impressed by this aspect of his life, one he often tried to hide from everyone as best as he could. He always attempted to keep this album hidden, afraid that people would mock him. In some way, deep down inside, he was certain that Usagi wouldn't laugh at him, she wouldn't mock him. Thankfully, as he turned each page, one by one, not once did she attempt to make fun of him. He was especially pleased at that fact when he came across of that dreaded picture. In it, he was dressed as Dracula; it was one of his first modeling pictures which had been used as part of a background for a promotion of the cinema complex a few years ago during a horror show festival. He never quite understood just how he had been cornered into that deal, but it had paid well enough for him to pay off the last payment on his motorcycle and that was good enough for him at that time. As they reached the end of the album, Mamoru directed his attention back to the golden haired angel by his side and said "You know, Usako, since you seem to have enjoyed these so much… how about I let you take your pick from them. Choose whichever photograph you want… well that is if you want one." Silently, he prayed that she would agree.

Usagi was amazed, her eyes danced along each page and admired the handsome man that adorned each piece of paper. She had to admit that he looked quite handsome and suave in these pictures and that in some he was, to put it simply, magnificent. Inwardly she giggled as she tried to picture how Rei would react when she would find out that Mamoru had done modeling. Not that she would tell Rei without Mamoru's consent, naturally, but still she wondered what the dark haired priestess would say, as well as all of her friends. As they reached the end of the photo album, she was faintly disappointed, that is until Mamoru made his offer. Blinking she looked up at him, a confused and very surprised expression on her face as she asked, "Really? Do you mean that?" He nodded and handed her the folio so that she could make her pick. At a snail's pace, she went through all of the pages, admiring the images, even though it was a futile exercise. She had already decided which one she wanted the moment she had seen it but he didn't need to know that, right? As she flipped the sheets one by one, she gazed casually at Mamoru and examined his expression to see which one he seemed to prefer over the others. In fact, what she discovered instead was that there was this one specific image that he seemed to loath above all the others. Hiding her grin as best she could, she pointed at that picture, at the one of him dressed in that costume. Pensively, she tapped her finger upon her lips as she said "Mmmm... It's a tough choice, there are all so amazing… maybe I'll take this one." She rested her finger on the paper, holding back her laughter as best she could as she waited eagerly for his reply to her suggestion.

While she went through the book, his attention was divided between the pictures and her. He admired the way her hair cascaded along the side of her long and graceful neck, her skin having this healthy glow of peaches and cream. Every now and then, he would take a quick glance to see on which page she was on to see which picture may get her attention. As she spoke, Mamoru focused his attention on the picture that her slender finger was pointing at, the one that she said she wanted. Blinking a couple of time, mouth agape, there in front of him was -that- portrait that he disliked, no make that despised the most in all of his portfolio. Why in the world would she want that one? Why would she want such a horror? Surely he could try to convince her to take another one; any other would be one hundred times better then that one. Attempting to remain calm and composed, he looked back at her direction as he asked evenly, "Are you sure? If this is the one you want, then..." he never got to finish his sentence as she started to laugh. It took him a couple of seconds to catch on to what she was up to. It dawned on him that she was only teasing him, once more. Grinning, he mischievously said ""You know, I should tickle you to death for scaring me like that!" To make his point more obvious, he leaned toward her wiggling his fingers menacingly.

Usagi had to bite her lower lip as she noticed the shocked expression on his face; he was actually starting to turn the same shade of white as the makeup he had worn for that picture. She couldn't hold her laughter in when she saw the effort he was trying to make to keep his cool and accept her so called choice. Her chuckling quickly stopped as she heard the threat and noticed that he was actually more then eager and willing to carry it thru. Lifting her hands up, waiving them before her face in protest she quickly stuttered out "Eeeeps! No Mamo-chan… I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it, I was just teasing… really!" Seeing that he was leaning back against the sofa, his arms crossing over his chest in a satisfied manner, knowing full well that she had understood he meant business, she relaxed a little and diverted her attention back to the book. Leisurely, she turned the pages that remained to reach the one that had captured her full attention the first time she saw it. Her cheeks were now covered with a Sakura blossom shade of pink as she said, her eyes avoiding his for the moment, "Well, even though I do have the luxury of choosing the photo I want… despite the fact that that it seems I also have to gain your approval to make my final selection…" She cuddled closer to him, attempting to hide her face so that he would not notice her embarrassment as she reached the page. She trailed her finger over the page for a second as she said softly, almost whispering, "I choose... this one… with your approval."

He knew he had won this battle, Usagi would not dare try to pull this joke on him a second time. Grinning proudly, he leaned back against the sofa, his arms crossed against his chest as he watched the young woman by his side. He had to admit she was adorable whenever she blushed and he took a quick notice of the pink forming upon her cheeks. As she flipped through the remaining page, he was ecstatic when she came closer to him. Smiling, he wrapped his arm around her, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as he nuzzled the top of her head for a few seconds. Turning his attention back to the album, to see what her true choice was, he relaxed even more at her selection. He smiled proudly and happily as he saw which snapshot she had preferred. Hugging her tenderly he said, "Then it is yours Usako." With his free hand, he reached for the album and slowly took the picture out of its sleeve and handed it over to his little rabbit. On the photograph, Mamoru was dressed in a white tuxedo which had golden trimming along the collar and buttons of the jacket, with a pearly white shirt underneath. An inch wide strand of red satin was around his neck from which hanged a small gold medallion. In his left hand, he held onto a single white rose in full bloom and he was looking slightly over his right shoulder, gazing at some unknown image.

Usagi was beaming as Mamoru handed her the picture that she had selected, the one that she had wanted the first time she had seen it. He appeared to be like a long lost images engraved deep within her heart. For some reason, she had been drawn to it the moment she had set her sight upon it. He had this commanding aura to him, yet he seemed so gentle and loving in it. She could feel her heart beat faster, trying to tell her something that even she could not understand. As her finger traced the image on the paper, she directed her stare toward the man who was becoming by every second the man of her dream, the man of her life. Winking at him, she teasingly said, "What? Is this it? You mean to say that I don't even get an autograph to go with it?" She couldn't help but laugh with him as he started chuckling, shaking his head in disbelief.

Mamoru couldn't help but to laugh quietly. She was not only cute and more wonderful then he had imagined; but she was also surprising him in more way then one. How could this young lady even exist, how could she be so spell bounding and not even realize what she was doing to him. Shaking his head, he closed the album and putting aside as he lightheartedly said "Gee, I don't know if you really do deserve one Odango… What do you think?" As he gazed back at her, listening to the sound of her laughter, she appeared like a ray of pure sunshine that had found its way into not only his heart, but into the very depth of his soul. Could Usagi be the one that held the key to his happiness? Could it be that the princess that haunted his dream was no more then an illusion and that this goddess next to him was all he truly needed?

Usagi was so content; somehow his joy was becoming hers. To know he was happy seemed to be enough for her, she really didn't need anything else right now except for a way to stop time and to allow this moment to never end. With him, she felt like she had found her place in the world. Grinning, she shook her head, causing her pigtails to swing in unison with her movement. "No, I don't need one. This photo is all I need and want. Thank you Mamo-chan." Leaning back into the crook of his shoulder, her cheek resting against his chest she closed her eyes as she pressed the photo near her heart.

As she pressed the photo against her heat, his skipped a beat. True her words had warmed his heart, but this single action had spoken in volume to his soul. Mamoru suddenly got an idea and said "Wait here just for a second, alright?" Not waiting for a reply, he got up and quickly grabbed his folio and made his way back to his bedroom. In an instant, he was back with an envelope and a pen. As he sat back down next to her, he reached over for the picture and said "Since you asked so kindly, I cannot refuse you my autograph… in fact I believe you deserve more then that." Taking the picture into his hands, he flipped it over and started to write onto the back as he continued on "I'm going to write you something, a little note, consider it a personal autograph that is for you only. However, there is one condition." Pausing for a second he glanced over at her "I don't want you to read this till later, when I tell you. Alright?"

As he left her side, she watched him leave the room and come back in a flash. He was carrying something in his hands but she couldn't really see what it was till after he sat back down next to her. When she saw that he was reaching for the picture, she got worried for a second that he had changed his mind and that she could no longer have it. Raising her eyebrow, she listened to him and smiled brightly as he mentioned giving her an autograph. Sure she was kidding about it originally and didn't think he would actually do it. As she let go of the photograph, she frowned a little at his condition of not seeing what he wrote till he decided to let her. Regardless, it still meant the picture was going to be hers. Smiling she asked, "So, Mamo-chan, any chance I can have a clue as to what you are writing?" Her reply was him saying, "Well you'll have my name, and a little something else, Usako." Pouting slightly, she attempted to see what he was writing however he quickly caught on to her act and got up just to make sure that she couldn't see a thing. She moped for a few more instant but then giggled, deciding that it would be more fun trying to get him to tell her what it was or to show it to her.

He had to get up and away from Usagi, he did not want her to see his note to her, he wanted it to be revealed when he felt the right time had arrived. He chuckled lightly as he noticed her adorable pouting face which quickly turned back into its usual ray of sunshine. It amazed him at how easily she could switch her emotions around, how could anyone go from being sad to happy in less then thirty seconds? Breathing deeply, Mamoru finished signing his message on the back of the photo, partly regretting having decided to do this, to put those feelings into writing. Regardless of his doubts, another part of him told him he had done the right thing, beside, he meant every word, didn't he? Looking over the chosen words, he placed the picture into the white envelope and sealed it. As he turned back toward Usagi, he caught sight of the clock on the wall and smiled, "Well, we should get going if we want to make it to that movie. Are you ready Usako?"

She had studied his form as he took his time writing the message for her, her curiosity getting the best of her as she tried to remind herself that she would see that note soon enough, or so she hoped. As he turned around and mentioned the time, she got up and glanced at the clock herself and nodded as she smiled. "Yes, all ready." As she started to walk toward the door, she quickly realized that he was already by her side, what she wasn't expecting was for him to hand over the mystery envelope. Double blinking, she gazed at the envelop, then Mamoru, then back to the envelop only to stop the second time on her dark haired companion. Her left eyebrow raised slight as she eyed him questionably "Why are you giving it back to me now? Does that mean that I can open it now?" Her fingers were edging toward the seam that sealed the envelop, her curiosity itching for her to rip the package open to find out what he wrote on the back of the photograph.

Mamoru watched for a second as Usagi got up and was making her way toward the exit of his apartment, not wanting to let her go without him he quickly sped up and was by her side in a blink of an eye. Grinning, he decided that he may has well torture her a little, he had to admit that he did miss teasing her a little bit. He smiled innocently at her as he gave Usagi the envelop containing the autographed picture, holding back his laughter as he watched the confusion and eagerness fill her. Hearing her question, his reply was simply to shake his head in the negative as Mamoru wrapped his arm around her waist. "No… I'm sorry Usako but not yet. You can hold onto it till that time though." He winked, "I'll be watching to make sure that you don't open it till then."

Did she hear him right? Surely he was joking, he couldn't really mean what he said did he? Usagi groaned, this was torture and he knew it; but then again, could that actually be what he wanted? Was it his plan? She was about to yell at him when his second sentenced clicked in. . o O (I'll be watching to make sure? What doesn't he trust me? Or is it just an excuse to watch me.) Her mind was spinning a mile a second with questions, so much so that she was forgetting about the source of this torment, the envelope that she held in her hands.

Victory was his for this round and he knew it, he knew he shouldn't be teasing her this way. However he could not deny that she was so irresistible whenever she would get her feathers ruffled, how her eyes would shine with an inner energy, ready to defeat the offender, a light he admired many times when he would tease her the days before. Mamoru grinned and guided his angel out of his home, closing the door behind them as they entered the hallway of his apartment building. He softly whispered into her ear, "Beside, it'll give me the perfect excuse to look at you, right?" He winked at her as she blushed and stood there speechless by his side. Shaking his head he guided her toward the elevator, teasingly saying, "Come on Usako, we don't want to miss the movie, now do we?" Usagi, realizing that it was hopeless to argue with him right now, giggled in reply as she snapped out of her shock and followed him. "No, I guess we don't want that at all."

/Juuban Cinema Complex - 5:45 pm/

The movie was ending and people were leaving the complex, chatting about the scenes and actors of the show they had just seen. Most were busy discussing what they thought, liked and disliked about it as others started to enter the theater for the next presentation. One group that stood out in the crowd was four teenage girls with three boys. The seven teens were all together, into a solid line and were not paying much attention to their surrounding as they were blocking the way for a lot of people that were attempting to make it into the room to find their seats. Somehow, they all made their way into the main lobby, when all of a sudden Minako gasped and stopped talking and walking. The bubbly blonde, who had been dominating most of the conversation by herself since the movie ended was rendered speechless. She was busy staring right in front of her, first an expression of shock written on her face then one of pure elation. If she thought she could feel love between Ken and Makoto earlier, what she felt and saw was ten times stronger between the couple not to far in front of them. Being the senshi of love, such things could not go unnoticed by her and she seriously doubted that others could fail to see what she could sense.

Since the movie ending credit had started, Minako had been babbling on and on about a thousand things. It was at this time that Rei missed Usagi since the two blonde would have been able to chat together and she could have zoned out the -noise- of the conversation instead of having to pay attention since she knew at one time or another, Mina would direct a series of comments and questions in her direction. When the silence arrived all of a sudden, the dark haired priestess got concerned and glanced over at Minako, wondering what brought that sudden change of atmosphere. Doing so, she noticed the same dumfounded express on the others, all except for Yuriko who seemed to have an annoyed expression plastered on his face. Slowly, she turned her head in an attempt to face the same direction as her friend and was forced to blink a few times, attempting to clear her vision. Somehow, the resentment she had felt earlier had left her as she watched Usagi and Mamoru together side by side. She had to admit it to herself, at that moment, she only felt joy for the two. Rei smiled and walked over to the duo, leaving the rest of the group behind her. "Good evening, are you two going to see a movie?"

After they had parked his car, Mamoru had walked by Usagi's side, his hand holding onto hers all the way to the ticket booth. Having to let go of her hand, Mamoru had bought the ticket for the show and had rapidly reached back to his beloved before making their way into the lobby. For some reason, he needed to have Usagi by his side; he needed to be near her. He didn't seem to notice anything else around, only the blonde angel who was by his side and who seemed just as happy, if not happier then he was, if that was possible. Suddenly, a familiar voice was talking to them. At first he didn't know who it was, that is up till when he looked at the dark haired girl standing in front of him. A slight frown crossed his feature till he noticed that she appeared to actually be happy and not annoyed. Relief washed over him. Since he and Usagi stopped walking, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as a reflex and smiled at Rei. "Oh hi Rei, didn't see you there. Yes, we were just about to go catch a movie, right Usako?"

Usagi felt like she was flying, on the walk over from the parking lot, they had continued talking about this and that, nothing in particular before debating amicably about which movie they should see. Once they got to the cinema and Mamoru had bought their tickets, they started making their way over to the theater when all of a sudden she heard Rei's voice. At first she cringed and wanted to turn back, not sure she wanted to face her but then she felt Mamoru's arm around her and she relaxed. She felt safe in his embrace and allowed him to protect her, an honor that she only reserved for another tall dark and handsome man, someone that at the time being she could not recall his name. Smiling she turn to look at the Shinto priestess and waved. "Hi Rei-chan."

The rest of the group had joined them, and a few quick greetings were exchanged between the duo and the group. Yuriko glowered at Mamoru's direction and then took a step closer to Usagi. Mamoru noticed this immediately and gave the arrogant teen a warning glance to back off, which either he chose to ignore or decided to test his willingness to stop him. Yuriko walked over, much closer to Usagi and reached for her free hand, kissing it gently in a gentlemanly fashion. "Usako, how are you on this lovely evening." Stillness surrounded the gathering as this act left everyone speechless and stunned, especially the young blonde caught in the middle.

* * *

AN3: Ok, I know I'm mean and evil and so on ;)  
What will Mamoru do about this? How will Usagi react to someone else calling her Usako? Where is that shadow? What will Rei do? What will Minako do? What will I do ;) . Sorry for taking so long in getting this part out, hopefully it didn't disappoint any of you. 2 more parts to go for this story to end! Reviews are always welcome!

To be continued!  
Jy


	5. Chapter 5

April's two love fools (Part 5)

AN: Hi everyone, here is part 5 of April's two love fools. Thanks again for all the comments & reviews I have gotten so far. The names are still in Japanese, Mamoru and Motoki are 18 and the girls are 15 heading to 16. It's still a first season romance, before they knew of their past. For an added clarification, the 14th was a Friday, we are currently on the 15th, a Saturday. Also, the senshi do exist at this time, but no one remembers their past life on the moon.

Now, I do NOT own SM, nor do I claim to. This is a story from a fan for fans. Sailor Moon and all its character are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Legend:  
Items in / / are info to know the day, time, location, etc.  
. o O ( ) are used to indicate what someone is thinking  
" " are used to indicate speech

With this all said, I leave you all to the story and hope you enjoy it.

And now… on with the show.

* * *

AN 2: (Flashback - reminder)

We left off at Juuban Cinema Complex where everyone had met by chance. Usagi was about to go see a movie with Mamoru when they met up with the others who had left the movie. As they greeted one another, Yuriko did the unthinkable and went over to Usagi, kissed her hand and dared to call her Usako. This action has left everyone speechless and stunned.

* * *

/Saturday April 15th (Same day)- Juuban Cinema Complex - 5:45 pm /

The flow of people coming in and out of the lobby was constantly moving except for a group of young people, standing and gaping at a scene that was evolving before their very eyes. In the center of the drama, stood a petite golden haired girl surrounded by two handsome male. Not to far away, a person hiding in the shadow frowned, its hand gripping the railing along the side of the wall, attempting to control its own fury as its eyes was riveted on Usagi, Yuriko and Mamoru, waiting to see just what would happen.

Usagi was taken aback, why was Yuriko, of all people, doing this to her. Of course he had been nice to her a couple of time before and he had even talked to her, although he had never shown any sort of interest in her. Yet, here he was, in front of all her friends and worst in front of Mamo-chan, kissing her hand and calling her beautiful? That was only the tip of the problem, what made it even worst was that he was calling her that name, he was actually calling her Usako and somehow that didn't sound right, it was actually dirtying the exquisiteness of the pet name her ebony haired companion had bestowed upon her. No, it wasn't right, the syllables should not be escaping anyone else lips but his, her Mamo-chan. Anger started to fill through her, along with an ache that somehow didn't seem to be her own. Opening her mouth, she wanted to speak, no to yell at him from the top of her lungs but she was frozen in place and no sound would escape her lips. Desperately, her eyes searched those of Yuriko to plead for him to stop this farce, then over to her friends in hopes that they would come to her rescue, that they would aid her in stopping this insanity. The golden haired girl wanted only one thing, for Yuriko to disappear from her sight, from her life. Suddenly, a wave of anguish washed over her, squeezing her heart as if it was ripping in half as realization started to sink in about the man by her side, what was Mamoru thinking? What if he thought she was just using him to get Yuriko to pay attention to her? What if he believed that she was interested in the arrogant male before her? What if he wanted nothing to do with her anymore? She wanted to turn and look at him, to tell him that this was the last thing she wanted. However her body was not replying to her, regardless what command she gave it would not move. Too many conflicting emotions were battling through her and fear being at the top of the list. She was terrified at the seeing pain in his eyes, dread over seeing him run out of her life and abandoning her to this jerk. So instead, she simply stood there, grief and fear stricken.

Mamoru couldn't have faith in what his eyes and ears were telling him, this was just a horrible dream, no a nightmare, surely this wasn't happening, not now that he was so close to realizing his dream. How dare he, that insignificant spec of human life, make a move on -his- girl? Well, she wasn't officially his girl yet, now was she, but still he was out with her at the moment, Usagi was his date tonight, she had after all chosen not only the spend the evening with him but the entire day. Rage was searing through his blood and rushing through him in a flash, and then it was gone. Even though he was furious, it was almost like it wasn't his anger that was making his blood boil, in fact he was more in pain as confusion and frustration started to infiltrate his soul. As the seconds ticked on by, he couldn't help but wonder… what if Usagi wanted to be with this guy? After all, they were both the same age and they could see each other every day at school. He appeared to be popular and in fact seemed to be all that he wasn't. Grief found a way to his heart, telling him to shelter it from the hurt that was forthcoming. Mamoru wanted nothing more then to hold onto Usagi forever, his heart, his mind, his very soul, all bellowing at him, begging him to hold onto her, to his light and beacon of hope for a happy future. However, panic struck him even more when he noticed that she wasn't reacting to Yuriko, she had not moved, had not said a word or even attempted to get out of his reach. Brick by brick, he started to rebuild the wall of protection around his heart as he started to pull away slowly. . o O (Maybe she actually likes him, maybe she likes it when others call her Usako... maybe I was wrong, maybe she doesn't care about me at all.) In a flash, all his grief, his fears, his pain, all attacked him at once like a thousand blades piercing his soul and heart. His feet were telling him to run, to get out of here while he still could… while his heart urged him to fight for her, to not let go of this angel, to have faith for once in love. Glancing over at Yuriko, he felt his ire boiling inside of him, this was his entire fault, he was the reason he was loosing his precious Usako. His eyes fell onto his rival and he realized that he wanted nothing more then to punch Yuriko's daylight out, he wanted to make him sorry for causing him this pain, he wanted to get rid of him, to eliminate him from this plane of existence... but what would Usagi think of him then? She was always so gentle, so loving and caring… would she want a thing to do with him after he would have hit Yuriko, someone whom she called a friend? But then again, would a friend be acting this way? Maybe he was more then a friend to her, maybe she was using him to make this guy jealous and to get him to pay attention to her? His mind kept telling him yes, however his heart whispered calmly to him that a gentle soul like Usagi would never ever use someone this way… who should he believe?

All of the worst scenarios started to play in his head, he had never wanted to let Usagi know of his feelings in fear that he would be hurt, that she would use it to her advantage and exploit his love for her. Mamoru's eyes shut close as he fought inwardly and debating what he should do at this time. Gradually and silently, his arm dropped from around her waist, his fists clenching so much that his knuckle became white as the blood drained from his fingers. Nonetheless, his face was set in stone and no emotions could be identified upon the chisel features that were present. No one could see the pain, the anger, the fear, the anguish he was feeling as he buried each one underneath a layer of bricks as he attempted to strengthen his resolved. He was to busy trying to retain his pride, it was after all that he had left in his pitiful life. . o O (I may not have much in my life, I may not have my memories, I may not have Usako, but I still have my pride and no one, no one will ever take that away from me!). Midnight blue eyes slowly revealed themselves from their hideout as he stated to move away from the scene, from the light that had shown in his life. His feet were reluctantly moving on their own but came to an abrupt stop as a voice filtered through the air, a familiar intonation, that of his heart, of his life, of his angel. Mamoru fought as he wanted more then to look at her, to see her face, to gaze into her eyes and toe feel her warmth surround him with a joy of life, but he couldn't risk it, not when he felt like his heart was waiting to be thorn into two. Bracing himself, he instead decided to stand by her side, his soul urging him to have faith in her and listened quietly to her words.

Usagi finally came out of her daze when she felt the comforting warmth of Mamoru leave as his arms dropped away from her waist. Finding the inner strength she needed to will herself to look at him. A soft gasp escaped her lips as her azure blue eyes scanned his face. His face was like stone; his eyes were closed like he was thinking of something, debating something. She had not seen that look from him, not even when he would tease her or they got into an argument, it was as if he was closing himself into an impenetrable fortress with no doors or windows. When his eyes started to open, the blueness from them were gone, they seemed to be devoid of light and warmth and only emptiness filled them… but yet she could see a hint of glimmer still peeking through the unfinished wall showing the pain, the confusion and the fear. The same feelings that she was feeling, that was surging through her soul and burning her. All that she knew was that it was his fault, all of this was -his- fault and she would not let him get away with hurting someone she cared about, even less when this was the man she loved from the bottom of her heart and the deepest part of her soul. Usagi turned and glared directly at Yuriko, a fury not her own filling her as she attempted to keep from transforming into Sailor Moon and moon dusting him right then and there. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was someone hurting one of her friends, and somehow, she knew that her anger was more at him hurting -her- Mamo-chan and she was not about to let him get away with it. In a stern and cold voice she started to speak as firmly as she could master "Don't, and I do mean -don't- you ever -ever- call me that name again Yuriko!" She started to step back, trying to pull her hand away from his grip, as if his fingers around her wrist were scolding her delicate skin.

Yuriko was so pleased with himself; he could see that Mamoru was actually giving up. . o O (That's a good move; you finally admit that the better man has won. Now she will be all mine, since we both agree that is best… in a couple of week, you can have her back if you want her.) Grinning victoriously, he held onto Usagi's hand gently, but yet firm enough so that she couldn't run away, not that she would want to, right? He was sure that he could sweep this girl off her feet; she had to realize now that she would never have this chance again to be with the most popular guy in their school, if not all of Juuban. After all, his charm had worked on every girl in school and it wasn't about to end now, not with this insignificant girl. She would make a nice addition to his list of conquest and do till he found better then her. That is, up till the moment he had the shock of his life. Instead of swooning to his action, Usagi started to pull away, but he only held onto her tighter. What was she trying to do? Was this girl really that stupid? Then her words starting to hit him, like a cold slap in the face on a winter morning. What did she mean he couldn't call her Usako? That jerk, Mamo-chan or whatever his name was could call her that, why not he? She should be honored that he even dared to address her today, to have chosen her of all people to be one of the lucky ladies in his life. Frowning, he admitted to himself that he would have rather had Mamoru punch him then this, at least then his pride wouldn't have been slapped in such an unusual manner. Standing up straight, he quirked his eyebrow just so as his lips curled upward into his most debonair look that he could muster in this situation. Tightening his grip around Usagi's wrist, urging her to look and pay attention at him, he spoke in his most suave voice as he said "Now why would you say that, my dear U…sa…ko?"

As each syllable reached his ears, the smile on Mamoru's face grew wider as he realized that his doubt in this precious angels were unfounded. Pride filled him as the walls around his heart started crumbling into dust as his eyes slowly shifted over to the girl with the unique hairstyle that he longed for. That was when he noticed that she was actually attempting to pull free from Yuriko with little success. Irritation and fury boiled through his vein as he watched the scene, this time the rage that he felt was truly his own and he fought inwardly to keep it under control, realizing that he possessed Tuxedo Kamen's abilities and could easily shred this teenager into shred even without his steel tipped roses. Mamoru's midnight blue eyes glared at Yuriko as he watched him. How dare he not let go of his Usako when she wanted to be free, how dare he force her to listen to him when she clearly wanted to hear no more... and worst of all, how dare he call her Usako after she had told him directly not to call her that again? Growling underneath his breath, he couldn't stop himself as he took a step forward wanting no more then to rip Yuriko's arm off. Just as he was about to act, he noticed a figure hiding in the shadows not to far to his left, shaking it's head at him, urging him to not proceed with his intentions. Frowning, he wondered who it could be, the form of the individual didn't resemble anyone he knew, but yet it seemed somewhat familiar. Glancing back at his angel, he decided to stand down… for now. He could not risk hurting her in the process, beside he would be able to pound into this jerk soon enough if he didn't let Usagi go.

Was this guy for real? Had he not heard her? Had she not made herself clear? Usagi gritted her teeth; she just couldn't believe this was happening. First he kissed her hand and called her Usako, a name that sounded tainted whenever it would escape his lips. Secondly he was hurting her, his grip on her wrist was causing her to feel numbness and he tighten it even more so each time she pulled to get free from his cold grasp. And lastly, how dare he call her Usagi again after she had told him not to call her that again, was this guy dense or arrogant? She absentmindedly remembered when she used to refer to Mamoru as being arrogant, but this guys had given a whole new meaning to the word and she realized that she never ever truly felt this angry at all the insults the dark haired man in her life, sure they riled her up however it never caused her to feel this furious. The only time she ever felt this way was when the Negaverse would attack innocent people and at this point, Yuriko was starting to get on her nerves even more so then before. She could feel her face becoming flush with anger, she wanted nothing to do with this jerk, and how dare he force himself on her in such a way? What was he trying to do? Test her loyalty to Mamoru? Test Mamoru's loyalty to her? They weren't really a couple, yet, but she would never ever consider going out with Yuriko. What was his plan? Was he trying to win her? Was she no more then a mere prize or another mark on his list of conquest? Ah! If that was his plan, he had another thing coming to him. Inhaling sharply, summoning the energy and courage to keep her cool as much as she could, her voice not only grew louder but authoritative as she ordered Yuriko, her azure blue eyes staring deep within his forest green ones. "Let me go this instant! And do not call me Usako; only Mamoru may call me that and he's the only one I ever want to hear call me that! So just let go and stop calling me that... Tensami-san."

Four girls let out a soft gasp as they heard Usagi's tone; never had they heard her speak to anyone in such a commanding manner. Even though she was the leader of the senshi, she never really ordered anyone around in such a way. Each had taken a step back, sure they knew Usagi had courage, well as Sailor Moon she had, but this was unlike her. Glancing at each other, unspoken looks of confusing being exchanged before they turned back to the unfolding scenario before them. Yes Usagi wasn't acting like herself today, nor was Mamoru who had yet to insult their dear friend and now Yuriko was acting weirdly. If for not the fact that they all knew that deep down Usagi cared for Mamoru, they would have instantly thought this was no more then a plot from the Negaverse. Each girl wanted to step in, they could see the struggle Usagi was having in getting free from his grasp and it infuriated them. They wanted to stop Yuriko, to pull him away from Usagi and beat him into a pulp, but they all felt that it wasn't their place, even more so after they heard her tone a few seconds before. If she needed help, she would ask for it and they had to admit that she seemed to be handling the situation fairly well. Amy smiled at her friend, beaming to see the young girl affirming her position with such authority and wisdom in her action. Mina wanted to clap and cheer Usagi on; this girl was affirming her love for the ebony haired man and would not let anyone stand in her way of love. Makoto, fighting back the urge to pound Yuriko had to admit that she never felt prouder of Usagi who could have easily burst into tears by now but instead stood her ground. Rei smiled proudly, sure she always felt Usagi didn't have much in her to be the leader of the senshi, but now all her doubts about her abilities had vanished. Tilting her head, she watched Yuriko, preparing to step in the moment Usagi would need her help, same as the other girls.

If Yuriko thought he was humiliated before, he was wrong. He could feel the heat forming on his cheek as his anger flared up. Here was this ignorant girl, telling him, no actually she was ordering -him- around. Didn't she realize just who he was? Didn't she appreciate the fact that she was blessed that he even dare give her this much attention to begin with. She should be at his feet by now, kissing the ground he walks on, thanking the gods for him showing an interest at her. No instead, this spoiled brat, was telling him off, telling him that only that jerk could have the honor of calling her Usako? What did he have that he didn't? His dark green eyes glared at Mamoru, looking him over in an attempt to see just what in the world she could see in him. He was older, true, but his looks could not compare to his, right? He never saw dozen of girls swooning to this guy like he had each time he flashed his famous smile. No one was going to tell him off like that, definitely not this ditz of a girl, even less to be tossed aside for a looser like that baka. Fury filling his eyes, he glared and turned his full attention back toward the blonde girl that was attempting to get away from him. Gritting his teeth he pulled her closer to him as he started speaking slowly and forcibly, "Why you impertinent brat... How dare you speak to me with that tone? Don't you know who I am? Of course you do, we go to the same school. Do you know how many girls wished that I was giving them half the attention I am giving you?" Rage started to fill him as he pulled Usagi against his chest and just as quickly as he had released her wrist, he had wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. A sly grin formed on his handsome feature as he said, "You will be mine, USAKO, no one will stop me, and you will be the happiest girl in the whole world too."

Usagi was fuming, he was not getting it? He had yet to release the grip on her wrist and as she watched him glare at Mamoru, she wondered what he was thinking about as she could see the loathing in his stare that was now turning toward her. She was not prepared for what he did next, when he started speaking she found herself speechless, this guy was really full of himself, who did he think he was? A celebrity? A superstar? Panic started to fill her senses when he pulled her closer and a loud gasp escaped her ruby lips as she was pulled firmly into his embrace, Yuriko's arms securely keeping her pressed against his chest. He was hurting her even more and she wanted to be free, she wanted to be in Mamoru's arms and not this crazed individual. She couldn't deny it anymore, she was terrified, more so then she had ever been when facing all those youmas in the past. She knew her friends were near, but she never saw this side of Yuriko, in fact she never imagined, not even in her wildest nightmare, that someone could act like this, that could force his feelings onto someone else, against their wishes. She wanted to run away from this jerk, but his arms were pulling her closer to him, crushing her against his body, no matter how much she tried to move back. All that she could feel was the pain in her rib cage, as if he would be able to snap her off in half with his steel grip on her waist.

Mamoru was fuming with rage, his fists were in solid balls and not only were his knuckle white but so were his entire fist. He was literally shaking with more anger then he ever imagined possible. How dare this guy speak to Usagi this way? How dare he treat her in such a disrespectful manner? Just then, it dawned on him that Usagi didn't want a thing to do with him, how could she see or wish to be with such a total jerk? Sure he had not always been a perfect gentleman to her and would teaser her to rile her up… this guy was on his own level and stating he was conceited was an insult to the word itself. Mamoru knew that he never had tried to force himself onto Usagi; never did he speak to her in such a tone. He was about to move forward to punch him out cold when he noticed him pull Usagi into his arms, so close to him that he couldn't risk hitting him without risking hitting her. He could not take the chance that Yuriko would move and cause him to hurt his Usako. Grinding his teeth in frustration, he glared at the situation feeling powerless. As things weren't bad enough, a pain started to shoot through him, a feeling of danger and anguish; a frown crossed his features as he started to realize just what it was that he was feeling. . o O (Oh no… Not now… I'm sorry Sailor Moon but I can't leave Usako like this… with this jerk. I've got to save her. Forgive me.) Deciding that his heart was more important then his duty, he studied the situation, attempting to find a way to aid his beloved when he noticed Usagi's friends starting to move in to help their friend. Silently, he motioned to them to stop, he smiled slightly as Rei nodded in approval. Attempting to remain as calm as he could in such an unknown situation, he made his way closer to Yuriko and Usagi. Glaring at his opponent, he stated as coldly and firmly as he could, keeping his tone as menacing as he could control. "Let her go, or I will make you regret the day you were born."

Rei and the others weren't about to let this guy take advantage of Usagi, she was their friend after all. Even Ami was having trouble keeping calm in this situation. As they started to move forward, she noticed Mamoru's motion for them to stop. Wide eye, the dark haired priestess had to admit that she was fearful of the ebony haired man before them. He had this presence of authority to him, one of which commanded respect and that he was ready to do all he could to protect their friend. She couldn't help but smile sadly at realizing that her friend was indeed lucky to have such a courageous man willing to defend her. Nodding her approval to his request, she motioned for the others to stop and to give Mamoru his chance in resolving this situation. The other girls all stopped, though it took a little more time to convince Makoto to stand back. The brunette was more then ready to pound into Yuriko, to destroy him in a split second if she was given the chance… but when she looked at Mamoru's expression, she knew that it wasn't her fight, but his and she stood by, arms crossed and hoped that he would leave a little something for her to pound into the ground.

Yuriko made sure his grip on Usagi was firm as she attempted to struggle, each time pulling her closer to him to force her to pay attention to him. Grinning in victory he finally saw that he had her full attention, unfortunately he could see movement by the corner of his eyes and he glared at the intrusive man that was now standing by him. As both man exchanged fiery glares, neither willing to step down in this challenge. He loathed that man, he wanted to rip him apart, but he knew he had to upper hand after all; the girl was in his embrace, wasn't she? Never had he had to face such rejection before, he was always the guy that got everything he wanted, any girl he saw and wanted, he could have without even trying. Why did this one ditzy girl choose this guy over him of all people? He decided to find out, find out why this one guy seemed to get this girl's total attention and devotion. His grin turned into a smirk as he turned his attention back to the so called beauty in his arm, his grip tightening even more around Usagi's waist. Releasing one arm from his hold around her, making sure she understood that she was not to move as his fingers dug into her skin to make their point. His free hand reached up to caress her cheeks and not so gently cup her chin, so that she couldn't move her head away from his, slowly he started to move in closer, preparing to kiss her.

Usagi wanted to jump up in joy at Mamoru's word, so he did care for her and didn't believe that she wanted to be with Yuriko. Everything looked brighter except for this one antagonizing situation that she was literally stuck in. If only she could get free from Yuriko, if she could just slip out of his arms so that she could throw herself into Mamoru's embrace and tell him just how she really fees about him. Her eyes were gazing adoringly at Mamoru as she watched him stand by her side, defending her. Unfortunately, a throbbing pain in her side, as fingers dug their place into her skin, forced her to turn her attention back to her captor as he crushed their bodies so closely to one another that she couldn't breath anymore. Feeling his hand on her chin sent cold shivers through her, panic filling her as she stared back at him. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the look in his eyes, the determination and madness that were filling those horrible green orbs that were digging into her blue eyes. A single thought crossed her mind as he held her face in place, dread washing over her as she wondered silently. . o O (Surely he wouldn't force me to kiss him? No, please no… anything but that.) Her hands pressed against his chest, using all of her strength to push him away, to make him stop, she didn't want this, it wasn't right and she knew it deep down into her heart.

Panic gripped at Mamoru's heart as his eyes grew wide in shock. No way would he let anyone kiss his Usako, that honor was meant to be his and only his. He would gladly tear the head off anyone who dared to kiss her. Only his lips were to caress hers and he would move heaven and hell over before he let someone force himself to steal a kiss from her. If she was consenting, it would break his heart, but he could see the alarmed expression upon her features as Yuriko moved closer to her. Suddenly, an intense pain filled him. She was in imminent danger again, but he couldn't leave Usagi, he had to be there for his love above all, no matter how crucial his duty was to him, Usako was a million time more important. Fighting off the urge to transform right then and go to Sailor Moon's rescue, he glared at Yuriko and grabbed him by the neck, almost chocking him as he ordered him loudly, "Let her go... NOW!"

So close, he was so close to have his lips pressed against the ruby red lips in front of him, a gesture he was sure would have sealed the deal and convinced this insolent girl that he was a better catch then that baka. He had not noticed the lightning speed that the man had used and realized to late that he was in his hold. Yuriko could hardly breathe; Mamoru's grip was strong, almost like it wasn't even human. He had no choice but to let go of Usagi so he could defend himself. As he let go of the blonde haired girl, he quickly reached to grab Mamoru's arm, to pull him off his throat so he could breath, and at the same time, show this guy just who he was messing with. His green colored eyes stared into Mamoru's midnight blue eyes; somehow they looked like they were black, like a void staring at him.

Usagi quickly moved away, thankful to be free from Yuriko's grasp. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, so much so that she couldn't really hear what was happening around her. All she knew was that she was free, but she wanted no more then to punish Yuriko for putting her through all of this. Holding onto her side as relief wash over, she fought the onslaught of tears that wanted to fill her blue eyes. Kneeling down on the ground, she took in a deep breath, attempting to refill her lungs with the air that she wasn't able to get a few moments ago. Yuriko had been holding her so close that she had trouble breathing, but now she was free, all thanks to her dear Mamoru. Gasping, she quickly looked up at Mamoru, was he alright? She noticed the angry expression on his face, and then her eyes rested on his free hand which was form into a tight fist. Fear filled her, sure Yuriko deserved to be beaten, truth be told she had wanted to do that just a few moments ago… but she didn't want Mamoru to get into any trouble, nor did she want him to get hurt, not for her. Suddenly, she stood up and rushed to his side, reaching for his arm as she grabbed it, "Mamo-chan… no, don't... he's not worth it!" She glared at Yuriko and said, "Leave me alone, leave -us- alone." She looked back at Mamoru, her eyes pleading him to not fight Yuriko as tears started to fill her eyes.

For so long, he had held back, finally here was his chance to show this guy that he messed with the wrong girl. Mamoru wanted nothing more then to empty his anger on Yuriko, to make him regret the day he ever laid eyes on his precious Usako. She was free from him, she was out of arms ways and not he could teach this guy a lesson that he was not soon to forget… if he survived it that is. He would pay for not only attempting to take his angel from him, but for hurting and scaring her as well. He could at long last get rid of this anger, this fear he was feeling as well as the guilt for not going and fulfilling his duties. His fist was ready to go, but then he felt Usagi grabbing his arm, he could hear her voice talking to him and it took him a few seconds to register just what she was saying. As he looked over at her, confusion crossing his features as he listened to her words. She didn't want him to punch him? Was she actually forgiving this jerk who not only scared her but hurt her to? He glanced back at Yuriko, noticing the sorry excuse for a man that he was, and then he looked back at his angel. He couldn't allow himself to lower to his level, not in front of her. She was everything he wanted, she was everything he could ever need in life and he knew it, he couldn't risk loosing her over something as silly as a fight. If she was able to forgive him, to let things go then he would do the same for now. Slowly he let go of Yuriko's throat, nodding to her as he agreed to do as she asked. He was quickly rewarded by a huge smile and hug from his small goddess.

At first, she wasn't sure if he would let go of Yuriko. Usagi could see the confusion on his face and could understand how he felt. After all, Yuriko had treated her badly and had hurt her. Though part of her was till angry at him, another part of her pitied him now. She gave a quick glance at Yuriko and shook her head as she looked at him as if for the first time, she was right, he was not worth the effort at all. Seeing Mamoru let go of his throat caused her to leap into his awaiting arms, hugging him tightly as she smiled. Not only did he rescue her from this jerk, but he had agreed not to fight him, this way she knew he wouldn't get hurt, that he wouldn't be in trouble because of her. She blushed slightly as she pulled back, giggling as she noticed the smile that was now on his face and the blueness of his eyes had returned with the comforting warmth that she had come to long for.

Yuriko was stunned, Mamoru had a chance to hit him, he had the upper hand and he let go? He backed out of a fight? What kind of man was this? All because Usagi had asked him not to fight him? Grinning, he waited for Usagi to pull away and he quickly aimed at Mamoru, getting ready to show this jerk just who he had messed with. . o O (You'll regret not hitting me when you had the chance... now I'll make you pay for humiliating me, and then I'll make Usagi see just what a looser you really are.) When he got the chance, he quickly punched Mamoru with all his strength, wincing in pain as his fist came in contact with Mamoru's chin.

A loud gasps escaped the crowd that had form around the group, this apparently being more interesting then whatever movie was playing in the theater. Usagi gasped loudly as she watched, wide eye, at Mamoru being punched by Yuriko. Screaming, at the top of her lungs, "Mamo-chan! Watch out!" But she was too late, Mamoru had been hit and she watched him stumble back. Concern was clearly written upon her features as she reached for Mamoru, her eyes scanning him over to make sure he was alright. Tears started to pool at the bottom of her eyes, her trembling fingers reaching for his face as she nervously said "Mamo-chan, are you alright? Please be alright, answer me, please!" She couldn't pull her eyes away from him, nothing else mattered to her at this time, and she had to know he was alright, that he wasn't hurt. Another part of her wanted to do only one thing right now and that was to transform and kick Yuriko's puny little butt all the way to the moon and back. She almost regretted asking Mamoru not to fight Yuriko, had she know he was such a coward she would have made sure that her beloved had kept his guard up.

Rei and Makoto nodded to one another and they quickly grabbed Yuriko after they witnessed him punching Mamoru. They knew one thing, this guy wasn't all there and they needed to stop him before he tried to hurt anyone else here, Usagi especially. Each girl grabbed an arm, restraining him back as best they could. Rei had a little more difficulty then Makoto as she glared, her stare laced with fire, as she told Yuriko to calm down or else. Makoto, on her side, was busy attempting not to beat this guy up. Though she did hate fighting, this guy deserved nothing more then to be beaten up for this. First he tried to stir up trouble between Usagi and Mamoru, then he tried to force Usagi to kiss him and then he punched Mamoru when he wasn't looking this guy definitely had no honor and Usagi was right, he wasn't worth the effort.

Mamoru was in heaven when Usagi had hugged him; her smile had made all that had happen worth it. He wanted nothing more to hold her close, to protect her from this jerk and everyone as well as everything else that would attempt to hurt her again. His eyes were busy admiring the delicate angel that was blushing in his arms, which is why he never even noticed Yuriko's fist heading for his face, so when he got hit, it was full force and he was in a state of shock. It was rare for him to be caught off guard like this, he should have been expecting it, but he had gotten lost in the moment of having his precious Usako back into his arms. He could hear Usagi speaking to him; her voice was filled with so much concern. Slowly, he reached a hand to his chin, to rub it gently as he tried to put things together. He knew Usagi was near him, he could feel her and her concern for him. Slowly he nodded at her to answer her questions, his eyes glaring back at Yuriko who was now restrained by Makoto and Rei. If he wanted to, he could hit him right then and there, he wouldn't have any problem and he knew he would probably be cheered on by everyone. However he couldn't, this wouldn't be a fair fight, come to think of it, and he knew that fighting any human wouldn't be a fair fight between them. He slowly turned his head to look back at Usagi who gasped again, sadness present in her eyes as she reached for his chin, her trembling finger pressing gently on his face, a slight pain running through him. It wasn't so much a physical pain, it was something else tugging at his soul and he just couldn't identify it.

Usagi was attempting to get Mamoru to reply to her, he seemed so distant like he was lost to her and that terrified her to no end. Finally she noticed him nodding at her questions, she guessed it was his way to let her know that he was alright but she yearned to hear him say those words. Deep down in her soul, she was praying that he wouldn't retaliate against Yuriko and get into a fight with him, well not more then this had turned out to be. Her eyes caressed the side of his face as she examined him to make sure she could see that he was alright physically, that is when she saw it. Trickling along the side of his mouth was a hair line trail of blood which caused her to gasp… he had been hurt! With trembling ends, with a grace unbeknownst to her, her hands cupped her mouth to hold back the cries from escaping her mouth. Little pools of tear drops started to form in her eyes as she fought to keep them at bay. He was hurt… worst he was hurt because of her. Yes it was Yuriko who hit him but had it not been for her, he would not have been injured… it was all her fault. Mamoru, her Mamo-chan, was trying to protect her and that was why he was now hurt. Even though the injury wasn't life threatening, to know he was hurt was bad enough. Summoning her courage, she lifted her hand gently toward his face, stopping a few millimeters from his skin as she half-whispered, her voice filled with sorrow as she spoke. "Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry... Are you sure you're alright?"

He could hear the pain in her voice; her concern for him and it had made his heart flip and beat all that much faster. She was actually concern about him, she actually cared. Mamoru smiled warmly, regardless of the pain that followed that action as he nodded to his angel again. He would gladly take all the suffering in the world if it meant that she would be safe. True it injured his ego to be caught so off guard, however knowing she was safe and unharmed was al that matter to him. Diverting his gaze back to the blonde that was so close to him, he let out a soft gasp as he noticed the unshed tears that were fighting to stay pressed against her azure blue eyes. Without hesitation, he quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closes as he hushed her softly. The pain in his jaw was nothing to the pain he felt to see her so sad, so miserable. He hated to see her cry; he wanted to see her smile and hear her laughter and never ever have to shed a tear again. He leaned closer to her and whispered softly, "Shhhhh Usako, I'm alright... everything is alright. You have nothing to be sorry about." As he pulled away, his fingers gently caressing the nape of her neck, he smiled back at his angel, the light of his life as he continued on. "How about we go see that movie now, and forget all of this unpleasantness?" Deep down, he silently prayed that the tears would disappear, that she would once again smile up at him. Nodding toward her friends, giving them a quick glance, he said "I'm sure your friends can handle things from here."

The moment she felt his arm around her, she felt a wave of relief wash over her. He wasn't upset at her; he didn't seem to blame her for getting hurt. As he whispered to her, she let out a soft sigh as she wrapped her arms around him, returning the comforting hug. Nodding slowly to his word, Usagi tried to control her tears, to tell them that they weren't needed this time, that he would be alright. As he started to pull away, she gazed up at him and saw his smile, he was trying to reassure her and she couldn't help but smile just as warmly back at him. His smile seemed to reach up all the way to those gorgeous midnight blue eyes that always seemed to draw her into their mysterious depth, inviting her into his heart. No wonder she loved this man so much, part of her wondered if maybe he did love her just as much as she did him. Glancing over to her friend, noticing that Rei and Makoto had things well in hands, she was happy to see they all nodded at Mamoru's comment. She silently thanked them all and looked back at her date, deciding that it was best to put all this silliness behind them and not let it ruin their night. "Yes, let's go."

The girls all nodded in approval, Makoto's eyes glaring at Yuriko in a silent warning that it was in his best interest to behave or else. Yuriko had heard the stories about the tall brunette and wasn't quite interested in finding out if they were all true or not, as for the dark haired girl on the other side, he could feel the fury scalding his skin as she held tight onto him and he did not even dare glance in her direction for fear of his life and sanity. The young man couldn't help but gulp loudly as he attempted to keep calm. Makoto's grip was so tight that he could hardly feel the blood flow through his arm and he doubted that he could break away from that hold without breaking his arm. Bowing his head, admitting defeat, he nodded swiftly his understanding to the two girls, wondering if he could ever live down this humiliation that had severely bruised his ego.

Glad to see her smile again, he nodded his thanks to the group of girls and pitying poor Yuriko stuck between the two scariest of Usagi's friend. Makoto was quite strong and Rei… well Rei was just plain scary when she got angry. Wrapping his arm around Usagi's waist, Mamoru guided her toward the theater that their movie was playing. As they found some sea, he sat down and grinned as Usagi quickly snuggled close to him. He slowly placed his arm around her shoulder, holding her nearby. He sighed happily as she rested her head against his shoulder. As the movie started, he rested his head against hers, holding her securely, almost afraid that she would vanish in the dark. In the deepest recess of his mind, he wondered how the senshi faired in battle. He hadn't felt anything to indicate that Sailor Moon was still in immediate danger and he was thankful for that. He couldn't help but wonder just how he would explain his disappearance to Usagi if ever he was needed for his duty, just how he would explain to her that he was Tuxedo Kamen. If he told her who he was, would she laugh at him and think he was teasing her or would she run away? Hearing his angel sighing happily, he snapped out of his reverie and smiled warmly. He would figure that out later, for now he wanted nothing more then to enjoy her company.

In the lobby, Makoto and Rei let go of Yuriko, pushing him forward and away from him, as if touching him was disgusting enough. Glaring at him, the two girls were quickly joined by Ami, Ken, Koshen and Minako, all of which were staring him down. Yuriko was already feeling small, but with them staring at him that way, he felt no bigger then a spec of dust at the bottom of someone's shoe. He ventured a glance toward his friends, in hopes they would assist him, but instead seeing the same contempt in their eyes as the four other girls. He slowly started to walk back, wanting to get away with what little pride he had left, which wasn't much after this night.

His attempt to flee wasn't going unnoticed, not by the Shinto priestess as she glared at him with her dark violet eyes. If one would look in them, they could have seen a raging fire burning deep within as she took a step in Yuriko's direction. Not being shy and one to mince words, she stated in her most chilling voice laced with anger and disgust. "If you ever, and I do mean -ever-, try another stunt like that or even hurt Usa-chan, you will have to answer to me." Makoto quickly join Rei to her side, her arms crossing firmly across her chest as she nodded and added as coldly "And me". Shy Ami was next to join the group, her face revealing the seriousness of the matter as she nodded at the young male, not even a hint of discomfort coming from her. Minako waved a finger at Yuriko in a warning and said, "And that is the same for all of us… we will be watching you and if you ever attempt something like this again we will hunt you down." Ken and Koshen just stood back, smirking at their so called friend and deciding that he was getting his just desert.

Yuriko had glanced over at his friends, in hope that they would say something, that they would show that they were on his side, instead he just noticed them standing back and letting him be scolded like a child by all these people. Nodding in understanding, as well as in fear, he turned around and started to walk away as fast as his feet would let him. Silently, he prayed that no one other then they would know of this at school, he would be ruined and his reputation would be destroyed forever if they did. Silently, he cursed this day, the day that he met Chiba Mamoru and even more Tuskino Usagi.

Minako let out a long sigh of relief, glad that this was over with and that Mamoru and Usagi looked even closer now then they had before. Being the senshi of love, she could sense the feelings that were brewing the two and couldn't help but smile whimsically as she thought of the new found couple. Snapping out of her train of thought, she glanced over at her friends and in her usual overly cheerful manner asked "How about we all go and get ourselves a nice treat at the cafe?" Giggling, she continued, "I think we all deserve one… preferably a triple scoop milkshake and pizza." The group chuckled and nodded, leaving the theater as they started to talk again about the movie, all having decided to forget the events that had just occurred and just enjoy the rest of the evening.

In the shadow, the figure that had been lurking there simply smiled proudly. A hint of a grin crossing on its face as its arms crossed against its chest. It watched silently as the group of friends left and then diverted its attention back to the theater where the couple had entered not to long before. Things were going better then it thought it would. Breathing in deeply, its eyes diverted back toward the doors and left the lobby, following Yuriko, as if it knew the direction of the young male who had left in a hurry.

Within the theater, Usagi closed her eyes, resting slightly as she listened to the movie. Well not really listening to it, she just couldn't concentrate on the screen or the actors. It had been such a long and exiting day. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she remembered all that had happen a few moments earlier and she was glad that Mamoru hadn't given up on her, on them, that he had stayed and protected her against Yuriko. He had saved her today, an honor that usually was reserve for Tuxedo Kamen when he saved her alter ego, Sailor Moon. Breathing in his scent, she smiled and a picture formed into her mind. It was a tall dark and handsome man with midnight blue eyes, wearing a black outfit holding a sword in his right hand and standing ready to do battle. He looked strangely familiar to her, those eyes were that of the man by her side and her smile grew as she thought. o O (Yes, Mamo-chan, you are definitely my knight in shining armor. Now and for always.)

Every now and then, Mamoru would drift back to reality; his mind has been visiting the land of dreams one time to many so far. He had no clue what the movie was about, just that he felt like he had died and had gone to heaven. Mamoru glanced briefly at Usagi, she had her eyes closed, but she also had this serene smile on her face which caused him to smile back at her. His eyes were soft and seemed to almost caress every lovely feature of her face as he gazed lovingly at her. She was definitely more precious and interesting than whatever was playing on the big screen.

/Crown Game Cafe - 6:15 pm/

Six bouncy teenagers entered the café, a group of 4 girls and two boys, all chattering about something or another, not really making sense to those who attempted to listen in to the multitude of conversations they were all having with each other. A red pony tailed girl at the counter smiled as she recognized each member of the group, most of them being her classmate or regular customer to the arcade. Taking her notepad with her, Unazuki made her way to the group who were glancing around for a place to sit together. "Good evening everyone. May I get you all a place together?" She smiled warmly as she tilted her head, her red pony tail swishing behind her as she waited for their reply.

The blonde in the group quickly took the lead and grinned and nodded to Unazuki. "Yes could you? We're all starving!" Giggling, Minako chanced a quick glance over to the rest of the group before adding "Good thing Usa-chan isn't with us, and then we'd be stuck with no food left." The group all laughed in unison and nodded in agreement as they started to follow Unazuki over to their booth. The group sat down, continuing to chat about the movie and the day's events as Unazuki passed around the menus, before leaving to get some water and giving them to make their selection.

As the bubbly red head made her way back into the kitchen, she smiled and waved to her older brother who was still stuck on the phone with their father, discussing the family business regardless of the fact that it was usually her and Motoki who took care of everything around the place. Smirking, she wondered how Motoki was making out, having to announce to their dad that one of the waitress had quit earlier today. It wasn't really that big of a deal, they could fill her spot quickly enough, but with the short notice it meant that she had to fill in for her and that also meant a double shift for her exhausted legs. Sighing inwardly, she remembered that she love her job, she loved mingling with people and that soon enough she could go home and soak in a warm bath and let her worries float away. Grabbing a tray, she filled some glasses with water, adding a pitcher with extra water on it just in case and walked back to the booth where she had seated her friends. Unazuki stated placing everyone's glass of water in front of them, making sure not to spill it on her 'customers' as she asked "So, is everyone ready to place in their orders? If not, I can come back in a few minutes if you want." Smiling cheerfully, she brought out her notepad and pencil, ready to write down the orders as she looked at each member of the table.

One by one, each person placed their orders. Minako convinced Ken, Koshen and Ami to join her in splitting a large pizza, Rei and Makoto selected a burger and fries along with a strawberry and chocolate milkshake. Unazuki jotted everything down, collected all the menus and headed back into the kitchen, leaving the group to their discussion.

Motoki had finally managed to hang up the phone with his dad; he needed to change his mind and decided to head out to the café. His shift had been over long ago, but he always liked hanging out in the arcade where he always felt like he was at home. It was after all a family business and he was proud at its success. He nodded to his sister as their path cross and noticed quickly the booth where four familiar girls were seated along with two male companions. Smiling warmly, he made his way toward them and asked "So, where have you guys been all day. It's been real quiet at the game center and kind of boring actually without you all here to brighten the place up!" He smiled as he looked at each of the girls, and then nodded to the guys. He stood near their booth, waiting for a reply and hopefully a chance to gather some gossip about his best friend.

Makoto was leaning against Ken, who had his arm around her, a soft blush had covered her cheek as Motoki had dropped by. It was quite unusual to see her act so lady like, but the red hue that covered here cheek only added to her natural beauty. Smiling, she glanced at Ken, only to see him smiling back at her. She winked at him and looked back at Motoki. "Oh not much, went to the mall..."

The bubbly blonde quickly jumped into the conversation, grinning widely as her high and energetic voiced hinted at her excitement. "Then we went shopping and we had the greatest of time, you should see the pair of shoes I got for a bargain and then we went to the movies and we ran into Mamoru and Usagi... they looked so cute together, you should have seen it Motoki, they were like two peas in a box." Minako had clapped her hands together as she imagined the new couple together, little hearts floating around her head like vision of sugar plum fairies.

Everyone at the table groaned at Minako, even Ami who as politely as she could attempted to correct her friend. "Hmmm, Mina-chan, I think you meant two peas in a pod. Anyhow…" She glanced up at Motoki, smiling, she continued, "They did look very cute together... It was quite a change to them arguing together day in and day out like they have been."

Motoki sat down to join the group, a wide smile crossing his feature as he heard the good news about Mamoru and Usagi. Relief washed over him as he now knew that Mamoru wouldn't come back to kill him for blackmailing him. Chuckling softly, he nodded to Ami in agreement and said "True, let's just hope that they don't go back to their usual fights… though I have to say that it was always interesting to watch just how far Mamoru could get his foot in his mouth when he was around Usagi and just how riled up he could get Usagi before she would storm out of here." Grinning he added "You know, it may actually hurt my business since a lot of people always came in here to see them fight and wager on who would have the upper hand in those so called debate."

The group burst out laughing as they agreed with Motoki. It was true; it was always fun for all of them to be a witness to those scenes when they would think back to it. It always amazed them at how many different shade of red Usagi's face would become when she got angry at Mamoru and how the other would always keep this calm demeanor except the rare time that Usagi was quick witted enough to catch him off guard. Rei smiled and looked around, "You know, I wonder if those two always liked one another and if they were just kidding around with their insults, pretending they hated each other." She then giggled as she continued, "Nah…Usagi would never be able to fake hating Mamoru-kun or anyone else for that matter."

Unazuki started to come back with the food, a bright smile on her face as she over heard some of the conversation. Placing Rei's order in front of her she said, "Well, you never know. It's amazing what love can make you do at times." She giggled and continued to pass the plates around, "I remember that my boyfriend even convinced me to try that coaster ride at the carnival. You all know the one that turns and you end up looking up and seeing the ground? Well since I loved him so much, I finally agreed to go... I have to say that I'll never do it again though." She placed the last plate on the table as she held the tray close to her body, tilting her head as she giggled again, "But if I didn't love him, I would have never even -dared- to go on there to start with."

Laughing, the group started to eat their food, chatting about love and of course about their favorite topic of the evening… Usagi and Mamoru. Each one were exchanging their theory on the couple, debating if those two had fallen for the other long ago or if it was truly recent. Motoki and Unazuki quickly jumped in with their own opinion on the matter and were later on filled in on all the details of the evening, including the unfortunate events involving Yuriko at the cinema.

/Juuban Cinema Complex - Lobby - 8:30 pm/

The movie had ended a few minutes ago, yet Usagi and Mamoru hadn't move an inch ever since they had sat down in the last row. Neither of them knew what had happen in the movie, they were to busy thinking about one another and enjoying spending time together, not wanting it to end. Mamoru was first to notice that there was no one left in the room, no one but them that was. Reluctantly he slowly pulled away from Usagi and stood up and gazed back at his damsel with a warm smile as he offered his hand to help her up. As she placed her petite hand into his, he gently squeezed it as she stood up from her seat, their eyes locking with one another. Somehow, it felt so nice and comfortable with her, so much so that no words were needed, it was almost as if he could speak to her heart and she to his.

Her eyes had remained close through the better part of the movie, only a few time had she stole a quick glance at Mamoru just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Feeling him pull away from her, a slight chill found its way to her shoulder where his arm was a few moments before. Usagi opened her eyes to look at him, smiling warmly as she watched him extend his hand toward. Without hesitation, she held onto his hand and allowed him to pull her out of her seat. She returned the gentle squeeze he had given her in thanks for his help, their eyes locking with one another as he pulled her closer to him. It felt like an eternity that they just stood there, staring at one another, yet it didn't seem uncomfortable, quite the opposite indeed. Leisurely, they left the theater, his arm wrapped around her delicate frame as she leant against him. Many people looked at them with envy filling their eyes and soul; these two looked like they were so much in love, like they were meant to be together.

As the couple stepped outside of the building, they discovered that the afternoon had become evening and the lights along the street were now lit up. Mamoru smiled and gazed up at the sky, noticing the silvery moon up in the heavens along with the millions of stars that decorated the velvet like tapissery up above them. Looking down at his companion, a golden haired angel by his side, he asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence that had wrapped around them since earlier that evening. "How about we go and take a walk in the park?" He was thrilled when she nodded and giggled softly. Gently, he turned her toward the park, guiding her as they walked in silence to their destination, his arm holding her protectively. Both savoring this small moment of tranquility that had been handed to them on this night.

It felt like a dream and if it was, she was not sure she wanted to wake up. Everything had been surreal today for her, last night she had dreaded this day, thinking it would be a disaster but here she was and it was anything but, even with the Yuriko incident. For the first night, in ages, all seemed to be right with the world and she racked her brain to figure out when was the last time she had actually felt this serene. To her relief, there hadn't been any sighting of youmas anywhere today, the senshi hadn't been needed for duty and she was thanking the heavens for this blessing, unsure how she would explain to Mamoru just why she would have to go without a logical reason to give him. Oh well, she would deal with that when and if it would occur, right? Usagi smiled warmly as she gazed up at her companion and couldn't believe that she was on a date with the handsomest guy she knew, well Tuxedo Kamen did come as a close second, but she didn't really know him, now did she? Here she was, about to go take a moonlight stroll in the park with the man that she loved with all her heart and. Surely things couldn't get any better then this.

/Ayouken Park - Rose Garden - 9pm/

It had been over 15 blissful minutes since they had ventured into the park and all they had done was wander around in silence along the cobblestone pathway. Mamoru, who knew this park like the back of his hand, maneuvered Usagi and guided her toward the Rose garden. He silently wondered how often he took this path by his lonesome at night when he couldn't sleep, how often had he dreamt of bringing his Usako with him here, to stare at the moon and share his hopes and dreams with her. Soft chuckles escaped his lips as Usagi pulled away from his embrace, running over to the rose bushes as she smelled them and giggle happily. She definitely was a ray of sunshine and how he managed to have her in his life; by her side on this night was a gift that he was sure to never take for granted. He quickly joined her as she spoke in her cheerful tone "Oh Mamo-chan, this place is absolutely gorgeous."

Her smile and joy was contagious, Mamoru could no longer deny it as the smile crept up on his face. He never could quite understand how someone so petite as her could have so much zeal for life, how everything would amaze her and how she could find beauty in everyone she met. Since the first day they had met, he could tell there was something different about her when he realized that somehow she could find the weak spots in her armor and could break through all his defenses. At first that concept was scary, tarrying even, but now he knew it was the magic of her love, of her heart that was her. This was one of her greatest charm. He silently followed her around the rose garden, gazing at her as she took the time admire each flower as if each one was more precious then the other. Spotting a bench, he decided he would sit down so he could better admire his Usako. Hearing her words of praise about the garden, he silently thought. o O (This place is nothing compared to your beauty Usako, nothing.)

She couldn't help herself; this place was so beautiful and amazing. She hadn't been in the rose garden at night time before and the way the night mist and the moonlight reflected on the roses made them even more magical then they seemed during the day time. It took her a few minutes to realize that Mamoru was sitting down and looking at her with a smile adorning his face. Blushing, she made her way to him, her head bowing as she tried to hide her discomfort. It wasn't that she didn't like him looking at her, quite the contrary, but it was not like she was actually acting her age now was she? As she sat down next to him, venturing a quick glance in his direction, she silently scolded herself. . o O (He probably thinks I'm more of a ditz then he used to… why do I always have to act like a child.) Softly, her eyes lowering to stare at the ground, she whispered, "I'm sorry… I... I just..." The words just didn't want to come out, how could she apologize for being herself?

Mamoru noticed she didn't seem as jovial as she was a few moments before but when she started to speak, he rapidly understood what was wrong. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe how she could even think such a thing, how could she think that he didn't love her that much more due to her love of life itself? Smiling, he pressed his finger gently against her lips and hushed her softly. "Usako, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm just happy that you love this place as much as I love it and I enjoy your company." Chuckling he decided to tease her a bit as he continued on "Beside, this is the first time I've had the chance to see you run around without clutzing out."

Funny how the insult didn't seem to faze her; before today she would have been ready to tear him apart for that, but now it just didn't sting since the words were laced with a hint of love. A slight blush was covering her cheeks as she looked up from the ground only to have her eyes lock with those of Mamoru. Smiling warmly, Usagi said softly, "Well I enjoy your company too Mamo-chan, beside this place is so amazing… thank you for bringing me here." She was rewarded with a warmer smile from her date and finally relieved that he didn't think less of her, she leaned back against the seat and gazed at her surrounding. "It is so lovely here, I always thought it was beautiful during the day but it's beyond words at night time." Leaning her head against his shoulder, she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder and hugging her to his side. Moments later, she saw a white envelope being waved in front of her, taunting her. Gasping in shock, she couldn't believe that she had actually forgotten about that. Her eyes followed the envelope, almost hypnotized by its movement as she said "Oooooooh… I was forgetting about that... can I see what you wrote? Please!" Her hands attempted to catch the item, as Mamoru chuckled and pulled it out of her grasps a few times before handing it over to her.

He couldn't help but tease her, just a little as he kept the envelope out of her reach, after a few failed attempts on her part; he decided to give it to her. All through the movie, he had debated if she should give it to Usagi, if he should venture that route or not. However, being here in the garden with her, he decided to risk it all. Mamoru knew deep down that he couldn't hide his feelings anymore for her He couldn't help but wonder if what he saw in her eyes was love, if she truly did care for him in that way. His soul had already told him yes, but part of his heart and mind doubted that such a wonderful individual such as Usagi could fall in love with someone like him. He needed to be certain of her feelings for him. He couldn't risk being hurt again and before he gave his heart totally away to her, he had to know that she would love him as much as he loved her. However to know this information, he needed to trust what his soul was whispering to him and take this leap of faith, knowing that he couldn't take any of it back.

Usagi, with shaky hands, opened the small white envelope, pulling out the picture as she gazed at it lovingly. She admired each detail of the man in the picture and was amazed how wonderful his eyes were today compared to before, even to this picture. Before this day, they were dark and clouded and always hidden. However, today she had seen so many emotions into them and she was amazed as to how anyone could hide such beauty and feelings. Biting her lower lip, she slowly flipped the picture over so that she could read what he had taken the time to write on the back. At first sight, she smiled at his handwriting; it was so neat and careful, not at all like when she wrote. Her eyes scanned each letter; not really reading the words just yet just admire it like it was a treasured possession and for her heart it was just that.

Mamoru was holding his breath as he watched her examine the picture before turning it over, every possible doubts running through his mind. What if she started laughing at him? No, Usagi was to kind hearted to do such a thing. What if she pitied him and pretended she had feelings just not to hurt him? No, that wouldn't happen neither; Usagi was too sincere as a person. Each second that passed by was torturing him as he patiently waited to see her reaction. Silently he prayed to the moon and the stars up above, hoping that they would make this angel be his, to allow this heavenly goddess to share his dreary life, in return to them granting his fondest wish, he vowed to love her for all eternity.

Upon the back of the photo, written in black ink, she read: My dear Usako, thank you for allowing me to spend this wonderful day with you. I hope, no I pray, that this can be the first day of many days of us spending our time with one another. Many thanks for bringing sunshine into my life. With love, your Mamo-chan.

The words were simple enough but the emotions that she could feel in each of them only caused her to gasp loudly. Tears filled her eyes, not of sadness but of pure joy. Usagi looked over at her Mamo-chan, or at least where she thought he would be. She was surprised to see that he was no longer sitting next to her. When had he left? Why had he left? Panic gripped her for that split second before noticing some movement in front of her. Turning to face him she was greeted with a warm and tender smile on his face, a shadow of doubt lingering in the darkest recess of his midnight blue eyes as he knelt before her, offering her a ruby red rose. Never, even in her wildest dream, could she imagine this scene, not once had she ever found herself overwhelm with so many different emotions all at once. As he spoke softly to her, her heart skipped a beat as she listened to his every word. "You know how I feel now... could you? Just maybe, could you possibly feel the same way about me too?"

He couldn't stay seated next to her; her silence was driving him nuts even though it had only been a few torturous seconds. Mamoru had gotten up from the bench, rapidly creating a rose out of thin air to offer to her as he took a deep breath. When he heard her gasp, he feared for the worst till he noticed the tears in her eyes. Somehow he couldn't detect any sadness in them till he noticed that she was looking next to her, searching for him. Making his way back to the bench, Mamoru knelt down on one knee, holding a scarlet red rose up to her as he prayed that she would agree. That she would say yes. He had left himself vulnerable for the first time in his life; everything was resting on this moment. Would he finally know happiness or would the cloud of despair for back over his head for the rest of his life? Without warning, Usagi threw herself into his arms causing poor Mamoru to fall onto his back onto the ground, causing both to fall into a fit of laughter for a brief moment before their eyes met. His Usako was staring deeply into his eyes as she nodded once, seeing the confusion in his eyes she giggled and said "Yes! Of course, a million time yes you baka!" His heart started beating again as joy filled him, wrapping his arms around her, not wanting for her to disappear, he held her close. His fingers gently caressed her cheek for a few seconds as he realized what she had said, what the meaning of her words truly were. Unable to resist it anymore, he leaned in closer to her and pressed his lips gently against her, unafraid to reveal to her just how much he loved her.

Usagi couldn't help herself; those words had touched her heart in a way that she didn't think would have been possible. How could he even doubt for a second that she didn't feel the same? As she leapt into his arms, she wasn't ready for what happen next when they both stumbled backwards. At first she was worried that Mamoru had been hurt but when she heard him laugh, she had to join him. Grinning at him, she nodded her reply, however he only appeared puzzled as to what she was agreeing to which caused her to giggle. He was so adorable, in a way vulnerable and she only found it endearing. After she vocally answered him, she saw so many emotions filling his eyes, the fear and doubt disappearing to be replaced with joy and love. Smiling warmly at her Mamo-chan, she savored the sensation of his fingers as they traveled along her cheeks and when their lips met in their first kiss, she felt her world turn upside down as she return the kiss with as much love and passion as her heart held for this man.

Suddenly a flash of light surrounded them, a silvery-gold aura twirled around them as they both slowly pulled away from one another, breaking away from the captivating kiss they were sharing. Looking at one another with wide open eyed, they both let out a loud gasp as the both sat up. Stuttering they simply said "You?"

* * *

AN3: Sorry it took so long in getting this chapter out, believe it or not it double in size since I started editing it. I do hope to have the last chapter out shortly… sorry for the last cliff hanger for this story.. But what a better way to get you all to come back to read the last installment?

To be continued!  
-Jy


	6. Chapter 6

April's two love fools (Part 6)

AN: Hi everyone, here is, finally, part 6 of April's two love fools. Thanks for all the comments I have gotten so far, they are really appreciated. I sincerely apologize for not getting this part out sooner, but life, work, and computer problems have prevented me from doing my duties as a good writer. The names are still in Japanese, Mamoru and Motoki are 18 and the girls are 15 heading to 16. It's still a first season romance, before they knew of their past. For an added clarification, the 14th was a Friday, we are currently on the 15th, a Saturday. Also, the senshi do exist at this time, but no one remembers their past life on the moon.

Now, I do NOT own SM, nor do I claim to. This is a story from a fan for fans. Sailor Moon and all its character are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Legend:  
Items in / / are info to know the day, time, location, etc.  
.oO( ) are used to indicate what someone is thinking  
" " are used to indicate speech

With this all said, I leave you all to the story and hope you enjoy it.

And now… on with the show.  


* * *

AN 2: (Flashback - reminder)

We left off with the girls being at the cafe talking about the incident in the theatre lobby and filling in Unazuki and Motoki on all the glorious details. At the rose garden, Mamoru and Usagi just revealed their feelings for one another. As the two kissed, a silver-gold light surrounded them both…

* * *

/Saturday April 15th (Same day)- Ayouken Park - Rose Garden - 9:15pm/

He had never felt so scared, so nervous or hopeful in all his life. Here he was, down on one knee, laying it all on the line as he presented her a scarlet red rose. Mamoru had been holding his breath for what seemed to be forever as he silently prayed that she would agree; that his dream wouldn't be shattered in a thousand and one pieces. One word, one simple world would determine if he would live or die in the seconds that were ticking by so slowly, torturing him as he gazed up at her angelic face. Without warning, he felt her body pressed firmly against his, her hair cascading around them both as she kissed his cheek tenderly as she half shouted out the one word that permitted him to live, she had said yes. Tsukino Usagi, the most beautiful and amazing girl in all of Juuban, no Tokyo, no the universe had said yes! As the shock slowly ebbed away and forced him back to reality, Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as their lips met in a kiss that made him feel like for the first time in his life, he was alive and blissfully happy.

As the lovers embraced one another in their first kiss, sharing their passion, hopes and dreams with one another as they held on for dear life could feel an unearthly awareness surrounding them. As their eyes open, they could see a flash of light that was surrounding them, a silvery-gold aura that twirled around them as they both broke the kiss, their blue eyes searching around them in a vain attempt to comprehend what was happening. Little by little, they stood up in unison, their arms holding onto one another as if afraid the other would disappear out of their life as quickly as they had come into it. Not seeing anything around them, other then the light, they silently turned to face each other and as their eyes met for the first time since the shared a kiss. Gasping loudly, recognition setting in as they both stuttered out "You?"

Mamoru and Usagi blinked a couple of time, staring into each others eyes as the light slowly started to dissipate from around them, though an eerie silence was hovering above them. No sound seemed to be able to reach them, as if they were isolated from the rest of the world. Their features revealing their true state of shock and surprise as realization started to slowly set into their mind and heart. Both of them remained speechless for many moments, unsure of what words should be said as their minds tried to piece together what they were seeing for the first time, or had it been the millionth time? Could this all be for real? Had this really happen?

The dark haired man was the first to regain some aspect of his composure, apprehension present in his voice as he started to speak softly, barely above a whisper as he feared that she would vanish if he was too loud. As if by breaking the silence that had surrounded them would break the spell that held them still in time. "Can… can this be? Am I… dreaming again? Are you… Could you be…?" Mamoru's voice trailed off as his hand hesitantly reached up to caress her cheek, his fingers trembling slightly as they first came in contact with her soft and warm skin. No, she wasn't a mirage or a dream; at least she didn't seem to be. She felt so real under his touch but he hated this haunting feeling that she could be swept away from him like she had so many times in his dreams. If she was to vanish right now, he knew he would never recover from his broken heart and would simply die in that instant.

Adorable, yes that was the word that came to her mind as she gazed lovingly at the man who held the key to her heart, who had held it since before they both existed. Usagi knew this to be the truth, her eyes admiring him as she knew that this was the man she loved more then anything else in the whole universe, the man who made her life worth living for. As she heard his voice, a warm smile spread across her lips, a slight nod of her head as she registers each syllable. Closing her eyes briefly, she took in a deep breath and recollected everything that she had once believed to be no more then part of a childhood dream, a fantasy of hers that all of sudden was proven to be reality. The golden haired girl open her azure blue eyes and stared back into those dark eyes of the most handsome man she could even imagine. Taking a small step closer to him, her hand rested tenderly on his cheek as she whispered, her voice more delicate then he had ever heard from her. "No... I don't think we are dreaming... At least not anymore."

A shadowy figure slowly stepped out from behind a tree to the right of the couple and leisurely approached the two. The duo turned slightly toward the figure that was approaching them, a small smile forming upon their feature as they recognized the voice speaking to them. As it approached the two and came out of the shadows she spoke to the two. "I assure you both; this is not a dream and I quite for real." Grinning, she brushed back a strand of her long hair and stood near the couple, a knowing smile upon her features.

Usagi rested her head against her beloved chest as he held her close, a warm smile spreading on their facial appearance as they observed the woman bow deeply before them. The tall woman had long green hair, almost as long as Usagi, though it was fuller and wavier then the golden haired child before her. Straightening herself up, she smiled genuinely at the pair, her red eyes sparkling with a joy and knowledge that only the two before her could understand. In her most respectful, yet teasing tone, she began to speak to the couple. "Good evening… your majesties… I was starting to wonder if you two would ever get back together again so that I could come and talk to you once more." Winking at the two and with a graceful flick of her wrist a staff appeared in her hand, swinging it in a refined manner, the trio were blinded by a white light and found themselves standing in the middle of a familiar garden, but not the one from before.

The blonde girl gazed around at the familiar surrounding, a warm smile plastered on her face as she whispered softly, more so to herself then to her companions. "How could I have ever forgotten how beautiful this place is? It is so nice to finally be back here…" As she began to return her attention to the dark haired man that was holding her close to his heart, she continued with a light in her eyes that shone brighter then any stars in the sky assembled together. "At least, it is nice to be here other then just in our dreams, is it not, Endymion?" Looking back at the man she adored, she gasped as she finally noticed him since the event unfolded rapidly. Taking a step back, she drank the sight of him in. It had been so long since she had seen him like this and she couldn't hide the blush that crept up upon her cheek as she admired him in his royal attire. He was still as handsome and dashing as he had been on so very long ago, or as the stories would say, once upon a time. His black hair brushing against his forehead, his midnight blue eyes were as captivating as they were on the first night they had met. It was no wonder why she had fallen in love with him the first time or why she had this time again. Though he and Mamoru were different in the way they lived their lives, they both had the same gentle soul that shone through their eyes and that was what had attracted her most to this, to these men in both of her lifetime.

Her voice had changed, yet it was similar to what it had been oh so long ago. His eyes had swept the area briefly, remembering the countless days and night they had spent together in this very spot talking about their future that had ended up so abruptly. A slight frown crossed his feature as he pushed back those dreaded thought and was quickly replaced by a warm smile as he stared adoringly at his princess, his angel who was now dressed in her royal attire. He did not know just when she had changed or when he had, but it matter not to him as he took his time drinking in her radiant beauty and felt her eyes rolling over him. Holding back a chuckle, Endymion admired the simple white gown that she was wearing, how it seemed to compliment her true beauty. Hanging loosely around her delicate wrist was a simple white pearl bracelet, the same white pearl that rested in barrettes in her golden tresses. Her flowing golden hair was cascading to the ground in what appeared to be an endless waterfall of liquid gold. He couldn't believe how much of a fool he was, how stupid he was to never have recognized her before now. Of course he had lost his memories as a child and these were from a previous lifetime, however his dreams kept revealing to him the same picture of this goddess in front of him over and over again. Nevertheless he couldn't make the connection... that is, until now. Smiling he reached for the hand of his princess, of the woman whom he shared not only his soul with but his very heart. Kissing it gently, he grinned at her and could not help himself as he stated "This place is not nearly as beautiful as you are, Serenity. No place in heaven or Earth could ever come close to your radiant beauty."

Sailor Pluto's eyes shined in as she admired the couple before her, how long had she waited by patiently for this moment? How ironic was it for her to think in the term of -time- when she herself was timeless. Closing her eyes, she smiled warmly and remembered her duties and though she hated having to do this, she needed to bring the couple back to reality. Clearing her throat as politely as she could, Pluto rested her red eyes upon the image of the prince and princess as she said. "I'm sorry, your majesties but I'm afraid that we cannot stay here forever. I have taken us back in time so that we could talk without any interruption and so that I can ensure that the queen's last wishes are carried out." Motioning to a gazebo in the corner of the garden, she bowed and said, "If you will please join me, we can begin talking things over."

Nodding, the royal couple laced their fingers together as they followed the senshi toward the gazebo; sitting down in front of her as they listened to the elegant green hair lady speaks.

/Crown Cafe - 10 pm/

As the late night started rolling around, the café was starting to grow quieter with the exception of a group of teenager all huddled around in a booth. Empty plates were laying in disarray before the occupants of the table as they continued to talk to one another, bursting in laughter every now and then. A dark haired girl was snickering as she said, "Oh Motoki-san, you should have been there!" Grinning almost proudly, Rei leaned back and crossed her arms as she remembered the scene vividly in her mind, "If you think that Usagi-chan used to get mad at Mamoru's insults… that was nothing compared to how angry she was at Yuriko for acting like such a jerk. I never imagined that she had it in her to be that authoritative."

Minako chimed in with her sing-song voice as she grinned and nodded her head rapidly, her golden lock bouncing off her should. "I know that was amazing and I can't believe that Mamoru-san didn't even stoop down to Yuriko's level, though I think that if it had not been for Usa-chan asking him not to fight that Yuriko would have been dead by now, or at least seriously injured." She gazed over to the Shinto priestess and winked "Then again, had it not been for her words I think we would have cremated the little punk ourselves, right Rei-chan?"

Once more, the booth was filled with a burst of laughter for a few moments before they all calmed down. Unazuki asked around to the group. "So? The movie has ended ages ago, right? I wonder where the two lovebirds are." She glanced toward the arcade's door, her ponytail almost hitting her brother in the process as she continued "It is getting late, I would love to know what they are up to and not have to wait till tomorrow to get filled in the details."

Sixteen eyes turned to gaze at the entrance, almost expecting the duo to walk through the doors as if on cue, begging for them to open up to let the two individual come into the room. After a few moments of silence, everyone turned back and started back with their mindless chatter about the evening and how each one of them had a role in bringing those two together, only Koshen and Ken remained silent as they tried their best to understand this very complex series of events that they had walked into only late this afternoon.

/Crown Cafe - 11pm/

Only a few patrons were left in the café, the usual late night crowd was still present and that included Usagi's friends. The door of the arcade slid open, the cool night breeze seeping into the room followed by what appeared to be a very angry blonde girl. Usagi scanned the room quickly and didn't take long to find what she was searching for. The group gazed toward the door and had to gasp, not expecting to see what their eyes were showing them. Usagi appeared to be peeved at something and was heading straight toward them, her eyes making brief contact with each of her friends. The members of the table grew silent as they tried to understand what in the world could have made Usagi this upset.

Without hesitation, the blonde hair girl, her pig tail flying behind her, made her way to the table. Usagi's face was red and her eyes shown with a light that they couldn't quite comprehend. Not making eye contact with any of her friends, she crossed her arms against her chest and said in such a cold voice that it sent shivers through their body. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be staying at my house tonight… MAYBE I'll see you guys later…" With what sounded like an angry sigh, she turned around rapidly before they could react and left the arcade in what appeared to be a furious retreat leaving them all speechless.

Shortly after she had left, the group started to regain their senses, or at least enough to start talking or asking a series of half questions as they attempted to figure out what could have happen. Never had they seen Usagi in such a fury, even earlier in the day. What could have changed their friend in such a manner and so suddenly? The sound of the doors sliding open again caused them to term to look at them once more, unfortunately what they saw only caused them to gasp loudly as they started to understand better what had happen. A couple entered the café, their arms linked as the two were in each others holding each others lovingly. Before them stood Mamoru and he was smiling tenderly at an elegant lady with long green hair and red eyes that was looking at him with just as much adoration.

None of them could believe what they were seeing, first Usagi and now this? What was happening? What had happen since the short time that they had last seen the couple, who was this woman with Mamoru?

Rei frowned as she glared at Mamoru's direction, an aura of flames circling around her as her blood boiled at the memory of Usagi a few moments ago. .oO (How dare he do this to Usa-chan? What he just playing her along all this time?) Her hands had formed fists as they rested upon her lap as she attempted to control what little of her self control she had left, her eyes burning holes at the duo that was before them.

Makoto on her part was grinding her teeth, she wanted no more then to go and beat the answers out of Mamoru and find out what he had done to their friend and who this so called -lady- was. Her hands were shaking in anger as she thought of the hurt that Usagi must be feeling right now, all because of him… no of them, they were the one after all to push her in his arms, were they not?

Minako could feel her heart breaking she was so sure she had been right, that she could feel the deep love between Usagi and Mamoru. However she could not deny the strong feelings that Mamoru and this woman were sharing. Could she have been so wrong about love, could all her belief and knowledge be all wrong? She was the senshi of love but she didn't want to admit that those two did seem to care deeply for one another. .oO(What about Usa-chan… could he have broken her heart? No wonder she was so angry at us… we did push her into this didn't we.)

Ami sat back silently, her logical mind trying to figure out what was happening, attempting as best as she could to find a rational explanation for all that was happening. However, her heart was fighting against her brain. Her hands reached for a napkin and she was busy tearing it apart as she could feel the anger reach a new level in her soul. This was not right; this was not real; this had to be a bad dream; it had to be for Usagi's sake.

Motoki couldn't believe his eyes, there was his best friend who he knew was madly in love with Usagi. He knew it and had heard it from his own lips… so why was he with this person? Why wasn't he with the only woman who had ever managed to grab the attention of the cool and suave Mamoru? He stared in disbelief as he watched Mamoru help the elegant lady to sit down in a booth close to the door. He gave a quick glance at his sister who was about to get up to the duo; shaking his head he motioned for her to stay put for now.

Confusion had swept the booth where the friends glanced at one another, trying to find a bit of sanity to what was before them. It was then that the tall blonde male decided to take matter into his own hands. Motoki stood up and made his way over to where Mamoru and his -date- were now sitting, his eyes fixed on the dark haired male and not really paying attention to his companion . Frowning at his best friend, Motoki, attempting to stay calm, said "Mamoru-san, can I speak to you for a few moments… Alone." He forced himself to smile politely at the woman before giving Mamoru his -do not mess with me- look that he rarely had to use on any of his friends.

Since the time they had entered the arcade, Mamoru had felt the cold glare coming from the group at the table. A part of him had wanted to just turn around and leave, however he knew he had nothing to fear and had taken a seat in one of the booth after helping his date to sit down. Noticing his best friend coming in his directly, he inwardly cringed and put on his most friendly smile that he could muster up and readied himself for whatever could happen. Keeping his cool, he glanced at his friend after he heard his request and shook his head "Well, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my friend here." He winked at Setsuna and reached for her hand, kissing it gently which didn't go unnoticed by Motoki and he wanted for him to explode any second now. However, the light haired colored male kept his calm as best as he could and started to speak, his voice slightly annoyed as he stated "Remember our -deal-? Just exactly what happened tonight?"

Setsuna was unable to hide the light blush that covered her cheeks as Mamoru kissed her hand before diverting her attention to Motoki and smiling sweetly at him, her red eyes were examining him in great details as she could see the irritation growing in him. Returning her attention to Mamoru, she giggled softly and in a sophisticated manner as she spoke politely at the man standing by their table, choosing to ignore him entirely. "We would like our order to go, if you do not mind. You do work here, do you not?" She picked up the menu and continued, "We'll have two of your specials" she glanced up at Mamoru and smiled before saying "And let's see two chocolate shake to go?" Watching Mamoru nod in agreement with her selection, she closed the menu and set it back down on the table, turning her gaze back at Motoki and observing him through her red tinted eyes.

How he wanted to laugh out loud, he didn't know what was funnier. It was quite a hart choice between Motoki's reaction and the way that Setsuna had managed to change the direction of the conversation. Both were hilarious. Chuckling in amusement, Mamoru shrugged at his friend and said happily "Well you heard the lovely lady… as for our deal; well I've realized that I was wrong and didn't feel that way for Odango. Beside, wasn't it you that told me to have fun today?" Turning his attention back to the green haired woman in front of him he said, "And I don't believe I've had so much fun in all my life until now."

Motoki was taken aback; he just couldn't believe what he heard and saw. What did he mean that he was wrong about feeling that way for Usagi-chan? He had seen those looks, had heard those half whispered confession of love so many time. Who was this woman, he had never seen her before or even heard Mamoru mention her before, not that his best friend ever openly discussed his love life with him yet this just didn't seem right. Frowning, he went to get them their orders prepared before returning to the booth to talk with the group that was dying of curiosity by now.

Minako was the first to speak, her hand reaching for Motoki's as she sought his eyes to make contact with them. Tilting her head she asked gently "So? What happened? Do you know?" It took a few moments for Motoki to remove his glare from his friend and to look at the people at the table all looking at him with questions in their eyes. Sighing deeply, he lowered his head and started to speak as he leaned closer to the group at the table. "I'm afraid… It would seem that our plans and hard work have backfired on us... Something bad must have happen for Usagi and Mamoru to have broken up…" Frowning back at the direction of the booth where Mamoru and Setsuna sat, he watched them appearing to enjoy each others company and he couldn't help himself from bitterly saying "And I have a feeling, she's to blame in all of this."

Unazuki, remaining level headed compared to the group who were now staring daggers at Mamoru date's direction decided to go and get the order. She couldn't help but shake a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, something that just didn't seem to jive. As she made her way to Mamoru and Setsuna's booth, she overheard them mentioning Usagi's name. Frowning, she wished that she had been able to here just what was said, though it did seem to be about a joke in regards to the Odango haired girl. Placing the brown paper bag, which contained the order, on the table in front of the two, she gave a cold glare at Mamoru's direction and frostily said "Here is your order to go… that will be 9500 yens please." she extends her hand and waited for the money.

Mamoru, who had not noticed Unazuki approaching them till she placed their order before them, shook his head and grinned as they recalled a recent conversation with Usagi. He looks at the red haired waitress and said, "Um… Hi Unazuki..." Taking out his wallet, he paid her the money for the order and stood up, ignoring the glaring eyes pointing at his direction. Taking the bag in one hand, he extended the other toward Setsuna and helped her up from her sat. The green haired woman didn't hesitate and linked her arm with that of Mamoru as the two exited the café, leaving behind them a group of confused and enraged teenagers.

/Outside the crown cafe/

She couldn't help but laugh, how could she not since their expression was definitely priceless to say the least. Wiping a tear from her red eyes, she gazed back at Mamoru and said in between her giggles "Seems like the plan is working after all." Grinning, she leaned closer and kissed Mamoru's cheek as the two walked toward his apartment arm linked with one another.

/Sunday April 16th - Hikawa Shrine - Rei's bedroom - 8:20am/

To say that it was a long night was an understatement as the members of the group had little sleep and they were all exhausted. Sitting all around Rei's room, were Ami, Minako, Makoto, Motoki, Unazuki and even Rei. They had all agreed, after last night's event to gather in the morning to try and make sense of what had happen. The dark haired priestess was first to speak as she continued to brush her long raven tresses, an action that somehow help her keep her fury down to a tolerable level. "You know, I still can't understand just what happened last night. First Usa-chan and Mamoru-baka seem to despise each other, then yesterday that all changed and they were acting like friends at first then they just seem to get closer to one another rather quickly and seemed to be so much in love that it sizzled in the air. Then the next time we saw them after the movie, Mamoru was with this other girl and Usagi appeared to be livid or upset about something... I have no idea what to make out of all of this other then that baka broke her heart!" Closing her eyes shut, she attempted to count to ten, her hand squeezing the handle of her hair brush so firmly that it felt like it would break into a thousand splinters any second now.

The blonde haired girl nodded her head thoughtfully as she fell backwards onto her back, gazing up at the ceiling as if she could see something there that would reveal it all to her. Frowning, she softly said "You know, it's almost like they are back at square one… you know when they used to hate each other." Pursing her lips into a slight pout she continued on "Well, no I don't think they ever actually hated each other, I think they are just trying to pretend like the other doesn't exist… but that doesn't make sense neither, does it?" Sitting up straight, her blue eyes surveyed the others in the group in hope that someone would know the answer. Sighing, Minako shrugged and said, "All this guessing is getting us nowhere… what we should do is speak to Usa-chan and try and get it out of her. Something awful must of have happened when they went to see that movie, that was the last time we all saw them together, right?"

Motoki solemnly nodded his head in agreement and stared off across the room as he joined in the conversation. "I tried to call Mamoru's place last night. The first time he answered but hung up, the second time he told me to not call again and then the rest of the night I kept getting a busy signal and I think he may actually have taken the phone off the hook. I had half a mind to go over there and knock down his door till I got an answer but thought it best to wait till today. "Sighing, he returned his attention to the group and added "I'm really sorry everyone, I guess I'm really to blame for this whole mess and I won't forgive myself if Mamoru actually did hurt Usagi-chan in any way." He smiled as he glanced over at his little sister and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, taking a deep breath he continued, "Well I can handle Mamoru-san by myself… I assume you guys can handle Usagi on your end. Maybe if we meet up later we can put this puzzle together and figure out just what in the world happen."

The group of girls nodded and looked at one another for a few moments before Rei stood up and said, "I'll go call her... She may not be up yet but she'll have to face us sooner then she may want to." Making her way to the phone across the room, she picked it up and dialed her best friend's number.

/Phone conversation: Hikawa Shrine - Tsukino Residence/

_- Rei waits as the phone rings and rings at the Tsukino residence._

_- A female voice answers the phone and says, "Moshi-moshi?"_

_- Rei: Hello, Mrs. Tsukino? Is Usagi-san up already? I would like to talk to her? Just tell her it's Rei._

_- Ikuko: Hino-san? Usagi isn't here; she was sleeping over at Minako's house… come to think of it. Weren't you supposed to be there too?_

_- Rei blinking looks at the group, a look of distress splashing across her feature as she hesitantly spoke again to the woman on the other end of the phone. "Oh no… I… I didn't feel well last night… and I… I went home instead… I had forgotten about that. I'll call her over there. Arigato, Mrs. Tsukino._

_- Ikuko: Oh, it's ok. Ja ne, Hino-san._

/Back in Rei's room/

With a shaking head, Rei hung up the phone and took a few seconds to recollect her senses before turning her attention back to the group. She appeared to be as white as a ghost, which was quite a scary sight against the darkness of her hair. Unsteadily she made her way back to her bed and sat down as she stared blankly at the floor, remaining eerily quiet as her mind reeled in an attempt to find a way to explain what she heard on the phone and at the same time wondering where in the world her friend was.

Minako was getting irritated, she knew something wasn't right and Rei wasn't telling them. She gave the dark haired girl a whole minute, yes a whole minute of silence before she began to wave her hand erratically in front of her face, attempting to get her attention as she impatiently starting speaking to the girl before her, her voice raising at each word she said "Rei? Rei-Chan? What is it? What's wrong? Is Usa-chan angry with us? Didn't she want to speak to you? " Hesitation set in as she leaned in closer to her friend and noticed the fear stricken look Rei was giving her as she asked, praying the answer would be no. "Wasn't she home?" The others quickly surrounded them as they waited with baited breath for Rei's reply.

At a snail's pace, the shrine maiden gazed at each of them and said, apprehension and panic laced each of her words. "Usa… Usagi-chan didn't go home last night. Her mother thinks she slept over at your place Mina-chan…" Lowering her gaze to the floor, fighting back the tears she continued "I have… I have no idea where Usagi is… you… you don't think she would have done anything stupid, do you? Like, maybe she ran away or…" She stopped her train of thought there, not daring to say anything else in front of Motoki and Unazuki but she did gaze at the others and hinted to them that maybe, just maybe Usagi had been forced to become Sailor Moon last night and maybe she didn't ask for their help and was somewhere injured or worst.

The blue haired girl sat back and her eyes were open in shock as she caught on the gaze that Rei had directed toward her. No, Usagi-chan would be alright, she had to be. If she had been in trouble, she would have called them or at least Luna who would have contacted them immediately, beside Tuxedo Kamen would not have let anything happen to her. Ami frowned slightly as she looked back directly into Rei's eyes, with an unyielding voice stated "No Rei-chan, don't even think that way! Usagi-chan wouldn't have run away… I'm sure she can take care of herself." The ocean colored haired girl closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop her tears from forming as fear started to grip at her heart. .oO( What… what if she's hurt and in the hospital somewhere?)

Makoto was staring into space, her eyes wide in shock as she attempted to keep her calm. Anger built in around her, creating an electric static around her very being as she fought back the tears that were beginning to find their way to the edge of her eyes. Usagi was fine, she had to be. They would be nothing without her, she was the one that befriended them all and brought such joy and meaning to their lives. If anything happened to her, she would definitely and positively kill that baka.

Motoki couldn't stand it anymore and quickly made his way over to the phone, grabbing the receiver as he tried to calm himself down. Glancing over the group, he noticed their questioning gaze and simply replied "I'm going to try Mamoru's place again… if I still get a busy signal I will personally go and break down his door and get an answer out of him." Turning his back he started dialing the numbers as he continued on "If he cares for her as much as I think… no that I know he does, I'm sure he will want to help us find her, regardless of what may have happen between them last night."

/Phone Conversation: Hikawa Shrine - Chiba Mamoru's Apartment/

_- Motoki picked up the receiver, dialed Mamoru's number and waited as the phone started to ring._

_- RING RING RING_

_- Motoki frowns and mutters into the phone, "Come on Chiba, answer the phone already."_

_- Male voice: Moshi-moshi?_

_- Motoki: Mamoru? It's Motoki..._

_- Mamoru seems to groan as he says, "What do you want Motoki? I was up late last night and was hoping I could get a few hours of sleep."_

_- Motoki: What happened between you and Usagi-chan last night?_

_- Mamoru: I don't see how that is any of your business… now if there is nothing else, I'm going to go back to bed._

_- Motoki: Mamoru, Usagi is not at home… we're just worried about her and we've been trying to rack our brains out all night in figuring out what happened between you two last night._

_- Mamoru remained silent on the other end as Motoki heard a female giggling in the background Mamoru places his hand over the receiver and seemed to talk to her for a few moments before returning to speak to Motoki. "Are Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako with you?"_

_- Motoki: Yes they are..._

_- Mamoru: Ok, tell them to meet me in the park, near the rose garden in about 30 minutes._

_- Motoki: Alright, we'll meet you there._

_- Mamoru: No. Just them Motoki. I'll explain things to you later, as for Usagi... don't worry, I'm positive she's alright._

_- Motoki remained silent and finally agreed, "Alright. I'll tell them."_

/Rei's room/

He gently placed the phone back on the receiver, frowning as he took a deep breath before facing the girls. As Motoki turned around he could see their questioning glance aimed directly at him. Running his fingers through his blond hair, smirking slightly he started speaking. "Mamoru asked that you girls meet him in the rose garden in the park in about 30 minutes. He said that he'd explain things to you four about what happened." Making his way to the group, he sat down and sighed again "What puzzle me is that he asked that I don't go nor you sis and that he was positive that Usagi was alright." He hesitated a second before adding "Also… I think you should know that there was this sound of a girl in the background at his place. I couldn't hear what she said or he to her but I can't help but wonder if it's that woman from last night."

The foursome looked at one another, frowning as they all wondered what Mamoru might want to talk to them about and not have his best friend included. Though they tried to ignore the last bit of information the blonde male had given them, right now only one thing matter and that was finding Usagi. Maybe if he could shed some light on the matter they could solve this situation and find their friend. Makoto looked at the others and said, "Well, we might as well get ready to go there. Sooner we do, the sooner we can find out what's going on." The group nodded and stood up before leaving the room, promising to let Motoki and Unazuki know what they found out.

/Ayouken Park - Rose garden - 9:10 am/

Four pretty girls made their way into the rose garden quietly, a sullen expression on each of their face. As they stood in the middle of the garden, they glanced around briefly admiring the beauty that was before them before quickly reminding themselves of their current tasks. Making their way to a bench, they sat down as they scanned the area, attempting to find a dark haired male that was to meet them. Not finding him in their current field of vision, they started to talk in an attempt to calm their nerves.

Makoto growled underneath her breath as she stated to the others "I swear, if that guy hurt Usagi-chan in anyway… I'm going to make him wish he had never met me." The others nodded in agreement and chuckle a little as Rei piped her faint attempt to lighten up the mood, "Hey now! Just remember to leave some of him for us too!"

A tall woman walked quietly up to the group, her green hair brushing against her back as she smiled knowingly at the group of girls. She listened to them quietly for a few moments, holding back a small chortle at their discussion topic. .oO( I guess it really doesn't pay to mess with them, now does it.) She silently made her way in front of them, watching them silently as she patiently waited for them to quiet down. However, she didn't expect the reaction she got from any of them as she saw the flame of fury rising from around Rei when their eyes met.

The raven haired girl was anxious about her friend, she hated to admit it openly but she was her dearest friend and she would gladly die for her safety. Even when she teased Usagi to no end, often causing the young girl to shed a few tears, she still had great respect and admiration for her and wanted no one to ever hurt her. Noticing a figure step in front of them, casting a shadow upon them, Rei looked up expecting to see Mamoru, however what she saw before her made her blood boil and she wanted to leap right off the bench and wrap her hands around her neck. Instead, she rapidly stood up and let the rage flow through her eyes as she irately stated "What are -YOU- doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble as it is?" Yes, that would be best, she could unleash her fury on this undeserving person and then she could calmly and rationally figure out where her friend was.

Gulping, Setsuna took a step back and raised her hand in protest as she quickly spoke in defense. "Please, Sailor Mars… there is no need for such anger toward me." She always knew of Rei's feeling but even she hadn't expected such a reaction from her, it made her proud to know that she could always count on this girl's courage and loyalty. Smiling the green haired woman looked at each of the girl, nodding in acknowledgement of them and a sign of respect as she addressed each one. "Mercury, Venus, Jupiter… it is nice to meet you all. Or should I say nice to see you all again." She grinned, a glimmer of mischief flashed through her red orb as she examined their expression change.

Anger, then surprise then pure shock filled each of the girls as the blinked in confusion. Glancing at one another they all wondered who this woman was and more importantly how did she know who they were? Taking a quick peek around, making sure that no one else was around and could overhear the conversation, Minako stood up and hesitantly asked the green haired woman before them, her eyes searching hers for an answer. "How? How do you know who we are? Who are you?" Pausing for a second, her voice barely above that of a whisper "Are you… our princess?"

Tuxedo Kamen watched silently from atop a tree branch, a grin plastered on his face as he observed the discussion bellow him. In a soft thud, he leapt out of the tree and landed on the ground beside Setsuna as he chuckled slightly amused at the situation. Motioning to her he plainly said "She is a friend and I know who you all are too, Sailor Venus" He glanced over to Setsuna who nodded her approval and allowed him to speak. Standing behind him, at a soldier stand still she listened and observed the group from her position. Smiling to each girl Tuxedo Kamen said "I guess I should make this fair for all of you and let you know who I am, since I now know your true identity… that would be fair, would it not?" Seeing their stunned expression, his grin only widen as he imaged just how they would react in the seconds to come. His gloved hand reached for his mask and top hat, hesitating a second as he gave a quick glance at each of the girls before him as they appeared to be holding their breath. .oO(Where is a good drum roll when you need one.) Slowly, he removed the two items and had to stop himself from bursting in laughter as he watched the shock expression plastered on their face and wondered silently if they would always look that way.

Was this really happening? Surely she was imagining things right? Rei stared at the man before her, each time she would attempt to speak no words would come out so she would shut her jaw as she examined Mamoru with a confused yet angry glare. Could it be? Could it be that the man that had helped them countless time that had saved Sailor Moon was actually Chiba Mamoru? How was that possible, this was the same guy that had hurt Usagi, that used to tease her and take pleasure in their daily fights… yet as Tuxedo Kamen he had saved their leader from certain death more then once. This didn't seem to make any sense but then again nothing in the past twenty four hour seemed to make sense. Standing up, she managed to find the strength to speak. "Ma…Mamoru? You're… You're Tuxedo Kamen?!"

Grinning like the cat that had eaten the canary, Mamoru nodded in confirmation. "Yes, the one and the same" He glanced over his shoulder over to Setsuna and chuckled softly. "I think we've teased them long enough love, don't you agree?" An amused smile was spread across his face as he watched Setsuna with a glow of love present in his eyes. Taking a red rose out from his cape, he held it up as he untransformed into his normal clothes before the girls. Not looking at them, he bowed at the green haired lady before him and offered her the rose who graciously accepted it and placed it in her hair.

The girls exchanged confused looks at the exchange between Setsuna and Mamoru before diverting their attention toward the green haired lady as she placed the rose into her hair and took a step forward. They all gasped as they saw Setsuna take something out of her pocket that looked astoundingly familiar to them. As she raised the pink pen up in the air and muttered some words, the woman before them was surrounded by pink ribbons that swirled around her before revealing the form of an all too recognizable blonde haired girl. Giggling she looked up at all her friends and said "Hi guys… missed me?"

Each member of the group blinked and looked at one another, asking in turn part of a series of questions that was blaring through their minds. What had just happen? Slowly, everything started to sink in and they all glared back at the couple before them who were laughing, yes laughing, at them. They had been made fools of by these two; somehow they had tricked them in being concern about their best friend. However, why in the world had Tuxedo Kamen revealed his identity to them and how did he find out about theirs other then Usagi spilled the secret? So many questions and so little time and words to express them all left the group silent until Rei asked in her most furious voice "What in the world is going on here? What is this all about? Why in the world did you do this to us Usagi! We were worried about you… you really are nothing more then an Odango!"

Usagi couldn't help but laugh out loud even more at Rei's outburst of anger. It wasn't everyday that she managed to fool her friends, even less Rei-chan. True she hated for them to be worried about her but still it was nice to know they actually were so concerned about her. As she snuggled closer to Mamoru, she gazed up lovingly at her beloved as she said "Do you think they should hear everything or not?" She gave a quick glance at Rei's direction and observed to see if the fire senshi would transform and attempt to singe her clothes as pay back for what they were put through.

What had he gotten himself in? Glancing down at the young girl fitting so perfectly in his arms, he grinned and thought it would be all worth it. Mamoru pulled Usagi closer to him as he kissed the top of her head. Glancing over to the girls, making sure they wouldn't come and attack his love. "They were pretty worried about you, Usako. I think they've learned their lessons and won't double dare you again, right girls?" Grinning he watched the flabbergasted expression on the girls faces as they half nodded in agreement, to speechless to speak.

Stepping in front of Mamoru, who quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, she bowed her head with her hands clasped firmly together as she sincerely said "I'm really, truly, am sorry guys… I didn't mean to scare or worry all of you. I just wanted to play a little joke on you all and well this seemed like a good one at the time." Glancing up at Mamoru for a brief moment she continued on "Beside, Mamo-chan and I had a lot of talking to do as well and well I knew that you wouldn't have approved about me spending the night over at his place so…"

Ami stood up suddenly, turning her back to her friend as her face became as red as a tomato, her hands cupping her cheeks in an attempt to control the heat that was rising across her features. Had she heard right? Surely she was mistaken, yes that must have been it. Their had to be a logical explanation. Hearing the other girls voiced her thought out loud forced her to cautiously glance back at the couple.

Makoto gasped out loud, her eyes darting from Mamoru to Usagi's face and back, seeing Ami from the corner of her eyes she could feel her face flushing slightly as she tried to steady her nerves. Clenching her jaw shut, she allowed her other two friends to handle the matter as she sized Mamoru up and nodding to herself, yes she could definitely take him if she needed to.

The blonde haired girl, the one that looked so much like Usagi except for the hair style clamped her hands over her mouth as she stared at the two in shock for a few moments. Her blue eyes was examining the two as she furrowed her brow and stood up, her hands on her hips as she sternly spoke at her friend then anything else. "You what!? You spent the night at his place! Usagi!!" She waived a disapproving finger at the girl and then braced her stare on the man behind her "And you! You should have known better!"

Rei joined in with the rest of her friends and severely reprimanded Usagi, "What would your mother say, Usagi? Honestly, you should have known better then that." Turning to glare at Mamoru, her eyes filled with fire, "You better not have taken advan..." She was stopped in the middle of her speech when the two began laughing and she couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at them.

Mamoru and Usagi began to laugh hysterically; their reaction was nothing short of priceless. Brushing a tear from her eyes, the young girl lifted her hand to stop Rei and she started speaking when she had managed to catch her breath. "Honestly guys… nothing like that happened. We spent most of the night talking, wondering how to tell you this bit of news." Tilting her head backwards she gave a loving glance at Mamoru before returning her attention to her friends. "Beside, I slept on the couch and he in his room. Neither of us are in a hurry to rush into anything, we have, after all, our whole lives to live together."

Smiling warmly at her friends, she waited for them to calm down some more before giving a quick glance around their surrounding. Taking a deep breath, after making sure that no one would be witness to what would happen next she looked up at Mamoru who only nodded in encouragement to her. Stepping out of his embrace she took a step toward her friends and said "Guys, I think it is time you all found out who we really are." Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated for a few seconds, a golden light started forming in the center of her forehead and gradually revealed itself to be a crescent moon emblem. As the symbol began to solidify upon her brow, silver light started to surround them all. Moments later, she stood before them dressed in a white gown that flowed to the ground, gold and pearls were woven into the material at the top portion of her high waist cut dress into an intricate pattern that added a touch of elegance to the simple dress. Her hair was the same as before, except that two barrettes adorned with pearl rested bellow her odango's from which her hair cascaded downward to dance against an imaginary breeze. Her azure blue eyes open as she turned her attention toward the dark haired man standing by her side, smiling tenderly at him she reached for Mamoru who in turn was surrounded by a golden light. Moments later, he was dressed in all black, except for the white and blue lining in his armor. He smiled genuinely at the shocked girls before him as he bowed his head in their direction, wrapping his arm around his princess's shoulder.

Minako was first to attempt to speak but no words would come out, regardless of how many times she willed her mouth to move. Giving up after a few attempts, she glanced around the area and was shock by what she saw. Moments ago they were in the park, in the rose garden and now they were in a different place that somehow looked familiar to her, just like the transformation that Usagi and Mamoru had taken. For some reason she just couldn't put everything together as her mind reeled in with the sights before her. Finally, she heard soft spoken Ami find the words to ask "What… what is happening? Where are we? This is not possible…"

A woman with long green hair stepped out from the fog and approached the group, standing near the couple. Smiling, her red eyes observed each of the young ladies as she bowed her head slightly in their direction before curtseying at the couple and stated "Welcome back to you all" Noticing the confused expression upon the girls she tilted her head and said "I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of time." She motioned with her staff at their surrounding and stated "We are back on the moon, at least pat of the past. At the princess request I have brought you all back here so that you could remember your past lives."

Usagi smiled lovingly at her friends and added "Pluto is telling you the truth, we are back on the moon, and where we all grew up and lived over a thousand year ago. This is where our destiny all began. We all come from this enchanted place, or at least our past self does." Glancing at Pluto and Endymion she continued on "As you can guess, I am the moon princess… Serenity" She squeezed Mamoru's hand into hers and smiled at him as she added "And this is my prince, my soul mate, Endymion of Earth." She gaze back sadly at all her friends as she watched as they attempted to assimilate all the information. Giving them a few more silent moments, observing each one of her friends one by one before attempting to speak once more. "Till last night, we didn't even remember about our past but now we all know about it and who our enemies are… It is our duty and responsibility to destroy them so that the Earth will not be destroyed as our home was." A silent tear rolled down her cheek as the memory of that fateful day came rushing back to her mind, seeing the loss of not only her lover but of her family and friends.

Endymion stood closer to his princess as he gazed at her, brushing away the lonely tear that found its way against her skin. How he hated having for her to remember that time, however they needed to understand what was at stake to better defend against it. Smiling reassuringly at her, he turned his attention to the speechless girls. "Each and every one of you used to be a princess of your own respective world too. That is where your powers originated from. You were born to be not only guardian to the moon princess but her dearest friends. It was Queen Selenity last wish for all of us to remember our past, to understand it and most importantly to find one another and to make sure that we will all get to live a happy future together."

Serenity smiled at Endymion as she took a step closer to her friends, her hand reaching out to them as she spoke softly. "Together, we will find a way to defeat our enemies and live a happy life on Earth… the life that was taken from us so long ago." She watched silently as the four girls before hear closed their eyes in deep thought as memories started flooding back into their minds, allowing them to finally remember every event that had happen in the past and that had been locked away into the deepest recess of their souls. Little by little each of them transformed into their princess selves. Rei was the first to transform, finding herself in a lovely red gown that flowed along her body, a slit on the right side revealing her long legs. Ami's gown was shoulder less and a shimmering aqua blue shade that seemed to have the same characteristics as the oceans back on Earth. Makoto wore a lovely green gown that revealed her feminine side even more as it flattered her silhouette. Lastly, the true leader of the senshi, Minako wore an orange colored gown that resembled that of a setting sun on a warm summer night.

Sailor Pluto smiled at the group and raised her staff up high, her duty had been fulfilled as it was meant to be and she had kept her promise to the queen. Staring at the royal couple, she bowed to them one last time, bidding them farewell till they would meet in the distant future. In a flick of her wrist, a powerful white loud surrounded the area. As the group disappeared, the green haired senshi sighed slightly and made her way back to her portal; at least from there she could watch over them instead of staring at this image of the past.

A flash of light had blinded them for a second and they all found themselves back on Earth, dressed back in their normal clothes. Smiling the group of girls hugged each other and grinned as they finally remembered everything, as much the good times as the bad times. Not only did they know who they were, they now fully understood the importance of their mission and what was truly at stake. Each girl took their turn hugging Usagi before stepping back. Grinning at each other, they all knelt before Usagi and Mamoru and said, in between their giggles. "We are here to serve you, your -majesties-."

Laughing Mamoru stepped next to Usagi and gave a quick glance toward the girls "Go and tell Motoki we are fine and that I was just a prank… tell him it was payback for blackmailing me." Grinning he wrapped his arms around his beloved and hugged her tenderly as he continued "Oh and also, tell him thanks from me too. We'll probably drop by the café later for a snack so he I'll see him later." His eyes admired the young girl that was by his side, his love for her speaking volume through his stare. .oO(I really owe you one Motoki-san.)

Feeling Mamoru's arm around her, she snuggled deeper into his embrace as she gazed up at him. Grinning she teased him and said "Just remember, Mamo-chan, you promised me that you would help me with my math homework today!" Hearing the laughter from her friends, she glared at them for a few seconds before joining them in their laughter as she was just glad to have her friends back and that they seemed to have forgotten the worries she had caused them the night before.

The girls couldn't help themselves as they heard what poor Mamoru had agreed to do. Their laughter doubled when they heard he had fully agreed to be his tutor. Grinning, Ami approached Mamoru and placed her hand gently upon his shoulder and sympathetically said to him "Good luck Mamoru-san, you will definitely need it. Getting her mind just on math is an impossible task by itself."

Chuckling, the dark haired man nodded at the blue haired girl. "So she kept telling me but I still think I'll give it a try, it should prove to be entertaining at the very least" Mamoru winked at Usagi and said "I'm sure I can find some thing to encourage her to pay attention, like a reward of some sort." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips gently against her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist and asked her "Math will have to wait for later, how about we go for a walk?" Noticing her nodding in approval, he waved to the girls, never really looking at them, as he guided his angel through the maze of flowers.

The girls stood in their spot in silence until they could no longer see the couple who had disappeared into the park. Looking at one another, the girls giggled and linked arms together and started chattering about what had happened and decided that they should go and fill in poor Motoki, at least on the parts he should be privy too that is.

/Crown Cafe - 10:15am/

Motoki was busy cleaning the counter; well actually the counter was clean. In fact it was spotless and if he didn't stop polishing the surface, he would wear down a hole into the marble finish. Grumbling he flipped the rag over his shoulder and tapped his fingers on the counter as he glanced around attempting to find something to keep himself busy or else he would go nuts. When he heard the door slide open, he was relieved at the thought that he had customer come in and that should occupy him for a few moments. However, seeing the group of four girls entered the café without Usagi or Mamoru only ignited his uneasiness and he quickly made his way to the group, his eyes peering from one girl to the next not really waiting for acknowledgement or even bothering with being polite. "Ok, what happened? Did you find out anything? Where is Usagi? Is Usagi-chan ok? Did you find out who that woman was? What happened between Usagi and Mamoru that cause them to break up?" Taking a deep breath, he paused and was about to speak as he heard the girls chuckling at him. Frowning he gazed at them and crossed his arms against his chest as he pouted in irritation.

Laughing, Minako sat down along with her friends at a booth and motioned for Motoki to join them. "You better sit down Motoki-san. Then we'll tell you all about it." Flashing him her most adorable smile, she waited until he stopped pouting and joined them. In a matter of minutes, the girls were chattering about how Usagi and Mamoru had played tricks on them after they had found out about the blackmail and the double dare. Of course, they said that the green haired lady was just a friend of Mamoru's who had agreed in helping them and not that it had been Usagi in disguised all along.

/Crown Cafe - Noon/

As mid day finally arrived, people came in and out of the arcade, some younger and some older then others. During one of the many time that the doors had opened today, to invite new customers to its abode, a handsome couple entered the establishment. The dark haired man had his right arm wrapped possessively around the petite waist of his golden haired angel whom he seemed to be fully infatuated with as much as she was with him. His left arm was holding a pink backpack that was slung over his shoulder and appeared to be filled with books. Smiling, he helped the young girl into a booth and sat beside her before placing he bag down at his feet. The two continued to talk, or at least the girl would be talking and her companion would join in and laugh at some of her stories.

Unazuki walked over to the booth where Usagi and Mamoru had settled down and placed two triple chocolate shake on the table simply grinning at Mamoru and Usagi puzzled expression. Winking at them, she waved as she said "Its on the house for all the new lovebirds we see. I'll let you two be for now and if you need anything just waved." She made her way back to the counter to help out other customers, every now and them gazing at the loving couple.

Smiling warmly, Mamoru gazed at his girlfriend, "Alright Usako, let's see what we can do about that math homework of yours." He reached over to her bag and took out her book and placed it on the table in front of them as he looked over the equations upon the pages. From the corner of his eyes, he could see her and chuckled softly as she shook his head and turned to look back at her. Winking he teased her tenderly. "You know, Usako, you won't understand any of this if all you do is just keep looking at me… not that I mind all that much." Mamoru couldn't help himself but laugh and hug Usagi as he saw her blushing and he had to admit just adorable she could be even when she wasn't trying.

If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. Usagi felt like she was in heaven. Not only was she in the arms of the man that she loved above all else but he loved her just as much. In the past twenty four hours, she discovered so many wonderful things. First, that Mamo-chan never actually hated her and he actually felt the same as she did, then she discovered that he was not only the love of her current life but also the one of her past life. To top it all off, she discovered that she was the moon princess and he was the dashing hero of Tokyo, Tuxedo Kamen, the same hero that had always swept her off her feet each time he came to her rescue when she was Sailor Moon. How ironic was it that her past, present and future love was the same man? Regardless of their past, what was more important and wonderful to her was that it was Chiba Mamoru that loved her, Tsukino Usagi and not her past self or alter ego. They had spent a long time the night before discussing their feelings and both admitted that regardless of their past or duties, they truly did love the person that they were now. She was amazed when he had declared his love for her as Usagi, regardless of the fact that she was a klutz, a crybaby and not all that smart, he actually loved her for who she was beyond her faults. And she loved him, she loved everything about him and even though he always had the knack to push her buttons, she had fallen for his charms when their eyes had first met during their first argument.

Cringing inwardly, she was drawn out of her reverie at the dreaded mention of her math homework. Sighing, she glanced at the book for a brief second before diverting her gaze to admire his features. She adored how his hair fell against his handsome eyes, how his nose was perfect and how his lips would curl up in a captivating grin whenever he would get ready to tease her. Noticing the grin starting to form, a blush covered her cheek as she realized that she had been caught. Biting her lower lip, she fidgeted as she diverted her attention back to the book and shyly apologized. Glancing over at him from the corner of her eye, she hesitantly asked "Ok… so you really will help me with these, right Mamo-chan?" She was rewarded with a kiss on her forehead as he wrapped his arm around her, a shiver running through her spine as he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear "With this and everything else you need help with. My princess."

From a booth on the other side of the cafe, a shadowy figure smiled at the couple as she took a long sip from her mocha. She gave a quick glance toward the other angels in the room that had helped these two love fool to get together and forced them to finally admit their love. Standing up, Setsuna dropped some money on the table and exited the café. Turning back she smiled at the young couple and disappeared in a flash of light returning to her post now that this task was done.

**The End**

AN3: Hello all, well sorry this part took me so long to do. I just couldn't find the right way to end this story and had to do a little rewrite a couple of time. Mind you, Pluto kept nagging me about wanting a better part so I had to give her extra attention this time around! Trust me, you do not want to mess with that lady! I hope you have enjoyed this story of mine and that you will back for my next story. I've got a couple of ideas in mind, but always welcome suggestions so feel free to drop me a line.

-Jy


End file.
